


In Fading Light (chinese version)

by lastseventh



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastseventh/pseuds/lastseventh
Summary: After the battle at the black gates, with the chance of losing everything, Aragorn come to realise something he has long repressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chinese translation version, authorized by milgarion, here is her original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822388/chapters/1558852
> 
> All thanks to her beautiful works and our aralas!

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/822388/chapters/1558852  
感谢作者姑娘的授权。

 

*

事情急转直下。

 

脑中模糊的念头有点让他惊讶，毫无来由的恐惧和绝望在他脑中肆意流窜，他们不可能输，所有的公正与正义都站在他们这边，这本该是个众人皆知的、正义战胜邪恶的故事。

 

他的怀疑都化作祈祷付诸于口，那痛苦的话语表明，他不过也是个凡人，也知道害怕，他不比周围的人更高贵，只是因为这份谦逊，才赢得了旁人的尊重。

 

他仰面躺在地上，痛苦使他的身体感到更加沉重，梦中的呓语忽隐忽现，随着每一次眨眼，每一次空洞缥缈的呼吸渐渐消逝。虚无缥缈，无边无际。

 

他隐约尝到嘴里的铜腥味，舌头轻轻试探了一下松动的牙齿，这只是小伤，他反而更痴迷地望着天空，视线固定，却没有看到黄昏的微光已慢慢散去，几朵残云仍固执地留在昏暗的天空，而后倒是一颗星星的微光短暂地吸引了他的注意。

 

他已经没法呼吸了。

 

说不上是因为刀伤，还是自己身边的景象，他能模模糊糊感觉到有人正盯着自己的脸，疲惫地来回扫视他脸颊上的每一块血迹。

 

有人紧捏他的手，强迫他转过头来，让他积聚在眼中的泪水洒在了脸颊上。

 

“你应该走了，”莱格拉斯张开双唇，更像是发出嘶嘶声，带着甜腻而病态的血腥味。

 

阿拉贡检查他脸上每一处细节，洁白的肌肤没有一丝战斗的痕迹，只有不自然的惨白仿佛吸走了他所有的体温，眼前的一切都在要了他的命，而他一万个愿意献出自己的这条命，只要这双已混沌呆滞的眼能够恢复过往的生机。

 

“我不会丢下你，”阿拉贡耳语道，好像在孩子被睡梦中的鬼怪所惊醒时，对他的轻声抚慰。

 

他又转回头面向天空，尽量不去看视线边缘刺进自己身体、仍旧在摇晃的箭杆，它深扎进肉里，但还不至于当时就结果他的生命，让阿拉贡跪在地上流下泪水，环抱自己毫无生气的四肢，脸颊紧贴自己冰冷的皮肤。相反，他找到自己时就是这个样子，没有被兽人可怖的黑色尸体环绕，而是躺在周围仅有的一块草地上。他好像就应该死在此处，背后是大自然的清香，毫无瑕疵的白刀安放在他的手边。他看上去只会像是在休息而已，而且确实，在阿拉贡看来，他有时候睡觉就是这幅样子，目光毫无焦距地沉入奇幻的美梦，嘴角露出一丝难以觉察的笑容，然后阿拉贡被他拉着坐起，双膝着地，面对他的疑惑，莱格拉斯伸出手掌来做出恳请的姿势，轻握住因常年使剑而粗糙的手，低声道，“和我一块儿，”在渐沉的夜色中，执意把他拉来，躺在自己身边。

 

“他们肯定在找你，”精灵柔声说道，虽然他们正躺在夏末黄昏的某个河岸边，但他的嗓音充满沉沉睡意，几乎有点了无遗憾。

 

“让他们去找。”就像我刚刚做的一样。他的身侧随着每一次呼吸都泵出鲜血，滴在地上，他搜寻着周围的一张张脸，辨认每一根箭矢上的羽毛，跟随着泥土上的脚印，在哪里转弯，在哪里回头，在哪里以优雅的姿态躲开袭击，这些线索在满地鲜血下几乎难以辨别，可他还是要找出一条路来。他当然听见他们叫自己的名字了，那声音远远地被风声送来，在意识里嗡嗡作响，可他忍着剧痛蹒跚找寻，根本无暇顾及，因为疲惫，他的手已经捂不住伤口，转而垂在身侧，每走一步都难以忍受，终于，他看到自己苦苦寻找的金色发辫就在眼前飞舞。

 

他紧握着的手动了，那手指缩回了他自己的手心，一瞬间的意识清明，然后……“我累了，艾斯特尔。”

 

阿拉贡重新望向苍白的脸庞，被垂落的头发挡住的双眼眨了眨，他听出了精灵语调中的惊异之情。当然，他从来没有感到过这样的疲惫，力量不受控制地涓涓流走，寒冷侵袭每一个毛孔，让你禁不住紧贴大地，像是想要埋入它那布满血迹的黑暗土地。他们会欣然将脸颊贴向草地，合上双眼，好好休息。

 

只是他们再也不会醒来，看不到太阳东升，也看不到月亮照亮夜空苍白的云。

 

阿拉贡觉得自己的心被紧紧揪住，原本钝流的血液突然在血管中奔腾，希望和意气在胸中激荡，他强挣扎要起身，踉跄着把精灵拉起来，让他躺在自己的臂弯，低头盯着他们紧握在一起的手。

 

“精灵不像人类那样睡觉，”他喃喃道，费劲地抬起眼皮，竭力凝视他的朋友而不移开眼睛，“我不允许你在今天败给睡眠，”他直起身，一手撑着地面，想要保持平衡，同时拉了拉耷拉在自己手中的手掌，“跟我来。”

 

莱格拉斯好像想叹气，发出类似不耐烦的声音，只是他的意识也没法让这种不耐坚持更久，就好像他年轻时经常被责骂时的反应。

 

“别管我了，阿拉贡，天黑了，你看不到吗。”他的眼睛直直地盯着天空，语调中带着毫无用处的尖锐，想要燃起阿拉贡的怒意。

 

“在黎明之前，天会变得更黑，”阿拉贡暴躁地回击他道，他伸手捉住精灵的脸颊，把他的脸扳过来，好让他们能够对视，“别让我为你哀悼。”他希望自己是用命令的语气说出来的，可结果他口中吐出的却是微弱而碎裂的乞求，他的大拇指摩挲着他洁白的肌肤，给那张完美的面庞留下了第一缕混沌和破坏的污迹。

 

“好像我会违背你的意愿似的，”莱格拉斯微微弯起嘴角。他的手从草地上抬起，抓住阿拉贡的手腕，摸到他的脉搏，似乎想确认他还活着，“虽然我恐怕这次不得不违背了。”他颤抖地说出这句话，眼睛变得幽深，逐渐失去光彩，阿拉贡伸开五指按压在他胸膛，像是要阻止生命从他不朽的身躯抽离。

 

“莱格拉斯……”手下的血液温热，带着令人恐惧的亲密感沁入他的皮肤。他蜷起的手指剧烈颤抖，他的心因恐惧而几近崩裂。他能说些什么，来让这一切扭转，做些什么，来弥补他的过错，弥补他不信任自己先前的犹疑。他把他们带到了这，带向死亡。跪在地上，他无望地祈祷着，任莱格拉斯抹去他脸上的泪珠，轻言本该是阿拉贡宽慰他的话语。他不该是被宽慰的人，他不该是被原谅的人。他转过脸贴向颤抖的手，牢牢地抓住它，亲吻了他的掌心，将他的哀痛和悲伤尽数倾诉于一句话，“求你了，”他轻声道，嗓子像被烈火灼烧，“求你了。”

 

他捧着他的脸，闭上眼，用脸颊贴着他，感受尚未完全逝去的体温，他听到有人高喊自己，有人把怀中的人拉走，想要夺走留在他脸颊上仅有的感触，可他紧紧抓住，拒绝放手，拒绝睁开眼睛，目睹永生之灵死去，光明不再。


	2. Chapter 2

他感到很温暖，天还尚早，晨光微暗。大厅里挤满了人，大家都安分地躺在床上，除了他自己以外。他辗转反侧，每次想要起身，就又在周围人充满忧虑的恳求下躺了下去。

 

可他无法安眠，眼前跳动的画面折磨着他的神经，尖叫，血流，战士们一个个圆睁双目倒在他面前，在一轮又一轮的刀砍箭射中丧失性命，兵刃从麻木的手中滑落在地。

 

他已经从床上起来了，喘息着蹒跚穿过整个大厅，来到一张床前。之前每个进门来的人都会被这张床所吸引。现在他们也凑了过来，越过他的肩头看向病床上带着伤痛神情的脸。

 

他松开发辫，用指尖挑开绢丝般的长发上的结，把它往后梳了梳，让它散落在苍白的肩头，然后悄声祈祷，低声吟唱。

 

他听到伊欧墨遣退近旁的人，但他们也真的无处可去，医疗室的房间早就快被挤塌了，医生在四处奔忙。他并不愿意站在一旁光看着他人照料眼前高烧的伤员，只是自己身上的伤令他力有未逮。每当那泛红的脸因痛苦和不适轻轻皱起，他都心里砰砰直跳，以为他终于要睁开双眼了。可他只是人事不省，又躺不安宁，也感觉不到阿拉贡怎样轻抚过他的脸颊。

 

“我总是忘记他的年龄，”阿拉贡低声道，知道听者就在旁边。

 

伊欧墨在墙边动了动，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前，好像突然警醒过来，游侠语调里淡淡的乡愁让他挺直了身体。

 

“你也见过其他的精灵……”他的指尖轻轻颤动，几乎没有碰到他的脸廓，“他们看上去就好像才入盛年的人类，强壮又精神。”他收回手，搭在自己腿上，“莱格拉斯看上去一直就是这样，那么年轻，”他嘴边露出了一丝几乎看不出来的的微笑，“我还记得我刚长到和他看起来差不多年纪的时候。”

 

“那你一定认识他很久咯？”伊欧墨背靠着墙壁滑下，蹲坐在地上，铠甲发出刮擦声。

 

“从我还是个孩子时就认识了，”他柔声回答。

 

“你的童年一定大放华彩，毕竟你是和精灵一起长大的。”伊欧墨安静地说。

 

阿拉贡笑了。“对我来说是的，对于把我养大的精灵可不是，”他眨了眨眼睛，迎向骑士坚毅的目光，“我很确定莱格拉斯身上还带着教我射箭时留下的伤疤呢。”

 

他胸中因突然回忆起的往事涌上内疚，像一把冰凉的刀刃带着熊熊火焰刺穿他的血管，让他的心每一次跳动都充满懊悔和羞愧，“他好像一直陪在我身边，从未发生过改变……所以你很容易就忘记他也……”

 

“他还活着。”伊欧墨轻声说，打破了阿拉贡因喉头哽咽而停住话头产生的沉默。

 

可他还能活多久。他不受控制地紧盯着缠绕在精灵胸膛的洁白绷带上的黑色血污，之前插在那里的箭被干净利落地拔出，医者施展医术，双手娴熟地处理了伤口。

 

“我见过有人受了比这还严重的伤，结果还活下来的，”伊欧墨轻声宽慰他道，“而且这些医生是我见过最高明的了，”他屈起胳膊，眼色深沉地看向前臂上缠绕的绷带，绷带下是一道长长的伤口。

 

阿拉贡叹口气，肩膀因这动作不由自主地痛缩了一下。“可他不是人类，”他几乎是在对自己轻语，长长的手指抚过散落在枕头上的柔顺长发，漫不经心地把发梢绕在拇指上，看金色的绢缕透出光芒。

 

;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

 

“大人？”法拉米尔已经说了一会儿话了，他的声音毫无起伏又让人犯困，他的眼神逐渐失焦，远远地落在壁炉的火堆上，看火舌舔舐木栅栏，听煤炭滋滋作响、炸裂。

 

“大人，我是理解你的疲惫的……”法拉米尔扔下手中的卷宗。

 

阿拉贡揉了揉自己的眉毛，感到这一天的压力越来越大。

 

房内响起脚步远去的声音，近旁闲人在摄政王点头示意之下离开了，出门后都在低声尴尬地谈论国王的举止。

 

“也许你该歇息了，”法拉米尔随便拉了一张椅子坐在桌边，把文件推到一边，叠在一起，“他们说战争结束后你就没休息过。”

 

“我休息得足够了，”他的声音带着忧虑又透着疲惫。他深吸一口气，感受还没开始痊愈的伤口带来的刺痛，把他的注意力暂时地从脑中的压力中带离。

 

“这些政务明早处理也行，”法拉米尔把自己手里的文件和其他的码在一块，“咱们的人全都回到城内了，守卫军已经收复奥斯吉力亚斯，城主被赶到了河对岸。我们没有敌人要去战胜了，我的大人。白城今晚将平静酣睡，而你也应该如此，”他的手搭在阿拉贡肩膀上，这份重量和坚实感让他在这些陌生的大厅里得到了些许安慰，“明天一早，我们会发出消息，宣布你的胜利，信使能在两个星期内到达瑞文戴尔。”他的声音轻快起来，希望这份消息能给他带来一些笑意。

 

外头有人敲门，声音很轻，似乎不想打扰他们的谈话，有人递进一张纸，告知他们晚饭已经备好。

 

“先别给幽暗密林传信，”阿拉贡站起身时，缓缓说道，“我不想激起那位国王的怒火，先给他的儿子一个恢复身体的机会。”他的语调里净是挫败和听天由命的色彩，他微微驼背，朝大厅另一端走去，离开法拉米尔，离开温暖的壁炉。离开了那条他无数次孤零零地站在床边，数着苍白嘴唇中吐出的每一次呼吸的路。


	3. Chapter 3

旗帜被缝补起来，走廊和门厅装饰着花环绶带。曾经冰冷的城墙内处处充满欢声笑语。

 

城市被毁去一半，城墙仍破败不堪，他见到的每个人都失去过亲人。四天了，那双唇都没有吐出只字片语，眼皮偶尔的轻颤，预示着他即将醒来。

 

阿拉贡静静地坐着，只要有空余，他就只静静坐在那里。

 

他突然对碗里的水感到着迷，沁凉的水波分开又聚拢，把他的手包裹起来。待他指尖离开水面，一层涟漪褶起，又荡开。他忘记了自己多少次把浸水的毛巾拧干，服服帖帖地敷在冰冷的肌肤上。

 

很早之前他就无话可讲了，他没有勇气说出口。他只是用周围人听不懂的语言，断断续续地轻声吟唱，人们听不懂歌词，但也许能猜得到其中的涵义。

 

四天。他度日如年地数着日子，随着他心脏每一次疲惫的跳动，时间都对他施以重压，他觉得自己被困在了内外两地，胸中无比沉重。

 

城外，他们歌颂胜利。

 

城外，他们埋葬死者。

 

他抓起苍白的手紧紧握在自己双掌之间，摩挲每一条纹路，想象它射出的每一支箭。他的皮肤冰冰凉，既不像活着，也不像已死去。只有在这死寂中，他才会把那只手贴在脸颊上，感受它的无知无觉，只有在那一刹那，他会再次感受到战场中的痛苦。

 

当他意识到自己为之奋斗的一切都已化为乌有时，几近地动天塌，头晕目眩。他不敢奢望也不敢索求的真相就摆在面前。如果代价是献出自己的心脏，那这又怎能称得上是胜利呢。

 

他的眼中聚起雾气，泪珠盈出眼眶，滚落在白瓷一般的手指上，绕着纤细的手腕，一路蜿蜒下滑，流淌过埋藏微弱生机的细腻肌肤。“我迷失了，”他轻声说道，一种背叛感几乎立刻在他的泪光后涌起，好像把他的恐惧说出来，他就会真的变成一个懦夫。他这些年一直与此斗争，一直竭力压抑，他怎么能将已经深深扎根于跗骨之下的感受宣之于口呢？他的恐惧，他的害怕，他的失败，他不是他们想要打造成为的那个人。“这从来不是我想要的。

 

“不过那时候，你比谁都看得明白。”他把他们紧扣在一起的手放在自己膝头，死死握住，仿佛一阵微风都能把他们吹散、分离。

 

“你还记得我们见面时……”他干巴巴地笑了，“你当然记得，你什么都记得的。”

 

“我当时还不到十岁，几乎都想不起来那时的事情了。可我还记得那天有人告诉我你要来了，你是中土最厉害的弓箭手，你是一个王子。我被领主和夫人，以及其他拥有显赫头衔的人们抚养长大，可还从未遇到过王子呢，一个真正的王室，而且幽暗密林对我来说遥远得像是另一个世界。我在大门外等你们到达。但我并不真正明白自己到底在等待什么；我的兄弟和埃尔隆德大人不管行往何处都会打出旗号，鼓乐齐鸣。但那时他们也没有真正踏足太多地方。”

 

他瞥见一个医生路过，她戴着黑色兜帽，眼睛一直盯着地板，没有任何迹象表明她偷听到了阿拉贡的自言自语。他将舌尖紧紧抵着牙齿，努力回想刚刚自己说了什么话，用的什么语言，心脏怦怦直跳，幸好，他说的话正如自己的思想一样谨慎。“你们没有大张旗鼓，”他愣了一会儿神，继续说道，“没有通传守卫。事实上，你们的人看上去和我们并没有什么不同，只有领头的你才让人猜到他们的身份。我记得当时你朝坐在大门围墙上的我挥了挥手，我本不该在那里的，任何看到我的人肯定都会呼喝我下来。但你没有，你只是微笑了，然后向我招手。”

 

“他们总把我当成孩子看待，即使我长大成人也是如此，毕竟我的童年是和长我一千多岁的人们度过的，也没有玩伴一起追逐打闹。我绝不想让我自己的孩子这样长大。当然不能否认我是被爱着的，但我总觉得被人瞧不上，不论多少年过去，我永远都是那个短寿的人类，不够智慧，因为我没有无穷的生命来学习真理。

 

“可你不会那样对我，”他将紧握的手掌翻过来，指尖勾画被弓箭磨损的掌纹，不想被人听出自己喉咙发紧。

 

他停住话头，看着眼前那张平静无波的脸，找寻有没有变化的迹象，看看自己讲述的往事没有带来影响。他注视他的胸膛轻轻起伏和唇间的微弱呼吸。他曾想过，自己可以用余生所剩时光，就这么坐在那里看着他。可现实与他期待的大不相同。

 

“我知道自己的身世后，逃到了你那里，”他对着熟睡的人轻轻讲述道，他这番告白蕴含的感情，比他实际说出口的还要深刻得多，“其他所有人都跟我讲责任和荣耀，说我天生为王，他们跟我讲述落满灰尘的宫殿和石头王座的历史，告诫我欲戴其冠，必承其重，我必须遵守甚至并不热爱的土地上的法律。”他一只手轻轻放置在他胸膛上，苍白的手指擦过白色绷带上绽开的红色血迹，好像要通过它让两人的心脏连接，一起跳动。

 

“你跟我说的是尊重，名誉，跟我说，我要走的这条路，不仅要肩负责任，还要身怀希望，和勇气。我要改变旷日持久的乱局，要把信念还给绝望的人民。”他放开他的手，指尖搭在几乎没有跳动的心脏之上，透过血迹斑斑的布条，追寻几乎难以感知到的体温。“你让我不要担心，因为当那天来临之时，我就会准备好的，没有人会向我索要我不想给予的东西，”他握起精灵的手，“当我觉得未来已经毫无指望的时候，是你平息了我内心的恐惧。你给了我希望。”

 

他声音发抖，努力想稳住呼吸，抑制滚烫的眼泪不要流淌出来，可那是徒劳的，因为它蜷伏在他内心最黑暗幽深的地方，冷冽又无情地夺走他仅有的一丝温暖。“我那时就知道的，我爱你，但我并不真正懂得，”他捏紧了他的手，好像要把自己的坚持灌注入毫无知觉的身体中，“我爱我的哥哥们，爱我的养父，爱我一起骑马打猎和战斗的同伴。我以为我对你的爱和他们别无二致。”

 

他能感觉到内心的那堵墙正在坍塌，他一直恪守礼节，对亲近的人也要将责任和审慎放于一切之上，他那因此而长久压抑的渴望此刻冲毁堤坝，席卷而来，把他拖入汹涌的洪流，吞没在因顾虑他人而从未直面过的痛苦之中，

 

他没法再逃避了，尤其在无限愧疚和懊悔的此刻，知道是因为自己的疏忽大意才让他人战死沙场，知道有人给他带来快乐和安宁，他却蒙蔽他的双眼，隐瞒自己的心意，将他远远推开。

 

他是什么人，竟敢别过脸去，驳斥长久以来赤裸裸摆在面前的事实。他知道自己的秘密，却把他们变为挥不去的疑虑和白日梦，不去追想更多，因为要想成为国王，必须强大，独立，信念坚定。他会成为所有人都想成为的人，所有人都仰望的人，他会有一个美丽的妻子，并期望从此统治安定。

 

但他撒谎了，深深背叛了自己的内心，直到现在他面对从未感受到过的恐惧，看着那样纯洁、强壮、充满生机的存在面对死亡的威胁，在他看来，就好像大自然违背了自己的法则行事一样。随着那原本强有力的心跳逐渐变弱，他感到自己的希望也褪去了，那双眼中暗淡的光彩变成了他自己的，用无尽的虚无引诱着他，让他面对自己的死亡，使他心碎，直至毁灭。

 

他低下头，将脸颊贴向冰冷的皮肤，哽咽的呼吸吹乱淡金色的头发，支起耳朵，倾听那微弱的，他曾以为永不会停止的心跳。他叹了一口气，绝望的向任何可能存在的神明低声祈祷，求他们怜悯他。“请让他活下来。”

 

突然搭在他肩上的手把他吓了一跳，他本应当即跳起，转身看看是谁，可他不想，也没有力气那么做。他没有做出任何抵抗，任凭那只手将自己指引面向一个身着白袍的人，他抓紧了巫师的衣服，好像一个孩童倾倒自己的悲伤，使劲强忍泪水，听不进任何宽慰的话语。

 

他再也不可能从这悲伤中自拔了。


	4. Chapter 4

他手中红酒的反光似乎是房间内最亮堂的地方，当他轻轻摇晃杯子时，涟漪泛起，卷起黑暗而空洞的漩涡。他把酒吞下喉咙，品味那轻微的灼烧感。

 

“这应当算我们私下谈话。”甘道夫掩起房间的窗帘，与他对面而坐，手轻轻搭在桌面上，两人被一种与屋外响晴白日不相称的黑暗所笼罩。

 

巫师抓着他的后脖颈，从医疗室一路拽到这里，目睹此奇景的卫兵都不敢相信自己的眼睛，他们国王双眼通红，涕泪满面，毫不反抗地被带离伤员的床边。也许他以为精灵死了，他们这些人多少世代以来见过的唯一精灵，就跟秋天叶落一样，悄然逝去了。还能有什么其他事情，让一个英武无双的男人徒然地被拉走、被劝解呢。

 

“你刚刚说了个挺有意思的故事。”甘道夫快活地说道，像闲聊天一样开启话题。阿拉贡瞥了一眼杯子的边沿，慢慢将酒倾倒在口中，却不吞咽下去，他仔细审视老人的表情，找寻是否有敌意和谴责的含义。恰恰相反，迎接他的是巫师一贯的坚毅目光。

 

“那我不用问你有没有听到我说的话了。”他不带任何感情地回答，逆来顺受地塌下肩膀，等待他的下一句话。

 

空气中弥漫着痛苦而压抑的沉默，它让房间每个角落的阴影都变得更幽深，更令人窒息，这些阴影仿佛在匍匐前行，爬进他的内心，夺走那里仅剩的温暖。

 

“我没有多少安慰你的话要讲，别人假意编织的的语言给不了你想要的慰藉，”甘道夫低声道，好像整个世界的重量都压在他的肩头，“你要走的路并不轻松，也不简单。”他的指甲轻轻刮过桌面，嵌到细致的纹理中，木头表面那层光亮的油漆早就在经年累月的会议中被消磨掉了。“我本希望，你能在胜利中找到安宁，”他重重地叹口气，换上了更温和的语调，“告诉我，你爱他多久了？”

 

阿拉贡垂下眼眸，此刻说话无疑只会让自己更加颓丧。“我一直把他看得很重，”他无力地说道，但嗓音的沙哑表明了他开口的艰辛。他睙了巫师一眼，巫师意有所指地看着他，好像打算再重复一遍自己的问题，就像觉察到孩子在自己面前撒谎一样。他清了清嗓子，试着深吸一口气，咽下喉头的苦涩，用唇齿构建话语。“我……我一直……”但他说不出口，脸上发热，羞愧地转过头去，不是因为他要说的话，而是因为他没有说出来的勇气。

 

他等对方反驳自己，论证战争的胜利得之不易，提醒他与心上人久长的分离，给他一个坚实的理由，让自己放弃，把一切一笔勾销，让这份蠢动能够被原谅。

 

“我知道你心中有阴影，阿拉贡，但我从未料到你竟会陷得这么深，把这份感情掩藏了这么久，”巫师的语调并无轻视，只是单纯的惊讶，阿拉贡抬起眼，看到他眼中近乎怜悯的同情，“你没有吐露过吗？没对任何人说？”他问道。

 

“我自己都不知道，”阿拉贡悄声道，再次把目光钉在桌面上，双手紧扣着自己的杯子。“我都没有意识到，直到……”他声音颤抖，眼前再次浮现出那片染血的草坪，那双昏暗的眼睛，光彩从眼中一点点逝去。

 

“你以为他死了。”甘道夫替他说完了。

 

阿拉贡点头，十指紧紧捏着杯子的外沿，“也许我以前没看到，是因为我不应该去感受到。”

 

“我们感受到什么，是不受自己控制的。”甘道夫低声回道。

 

阿拉贡叹息，“但我们自己应该能决定什么是对的，什么是错的。”他一只手揉了揉眼睛，减轻想要流泪的酸涩感。他的心因这个念头而抽痛，脑中有个声音在问自己，‘这种真实的感情怎么会是错误的呢？’

 

桌子那边的甘道夫轻声笑了起来，“人类常常打破自己定下的法律，阿拉贡，你比谁都清楚这一点。”

 

阿拉贡承认他的说辞，“对人类来说，既然被写进法律，就说明这是一种令人憎恶的犯罪。”

 

“爱一个人并不是罪过啊。”

 

阿拉贡的手猛拍在桌上，余音回荡在偌大的房间内。“刚铎的法律这么说了吗？罗瀚的这么说了吗？多尔安罗斯呢？哪里的人类会欢迎这样的罪行？”

 

甘道夫冷静地面对着他的怒火，看他因激动而痛苦地喘息，竭力按捺自己突如其来的愤怒。他阴暗地露出一个笑容，‘还没加冕’他想‘我已经违背他们的法律了’

 

“你说得好像已将想法付诸现实，”甘道夫盯着阿拉贡的眼睛，逼得他别无选择，只能移开眼神，免得暴露出自己的痛苦和悔恨。

 

他们再次陷入沉默，巫师慢慢地嘬着烟杆，阿拉贡则有条不紊地一口口喝掉手中的红酒，喉咙的每一次灼烧都带走一点胸中积郁的内疚感。

 

“你接下来会怎么做？”甘道夫最终打破沉默。

 

阿拉贡捏了捏鼻梁，彻底不知道怎么办好了。他寂然地叹了一口气，“履行我的责任。”他还有其他选择吗？他是天选之人，是心有百虑，必要统治万民之人。他不属于他自己，他属于刚铎，他要俯瞰众生，维护法律和传统，成为新时代的领袖，被写进典籍和歌谣中。他没有权利自由选择想走的路，从来没有。

 

“你就这么轻易放弃了自己的感情？”甘道夫带着一丝怀疑问道。

 

他轻轻摇头，“我没说我会放弃。”

 

“所以你可以平静地接受自己的决定？”

 

“我肯定不是唯一做出这种决定的人。”阿拉贡昂起下巴。

 

甘道夫看着他的眼睛，那里面净是哀愁。“肯定不是。但我绝不希望你这样。”

 

阿拉贡艰涩地吞咽了一下，他的未来会被他人书写而非自己，即使觉得有些不舒服，这也已是盖棺定论的结局了。他尽量忽视这小小的不和谐音，不听自己心底所鸣不平，如此才能真正冷静下来。“不论你希不希望，我看它注定要发生了。”

 

“你不会告诉他咯？”

 

阿拉贡几乎笑了出来。“告诉他？我能说什么啊，甘道夫，”他摇头道，“不，他只可能是我的朋友而已。”

 

“他很喜欢你，这可不是他的性格，”甘道夫向桌前倾身，像是偷偷策划些什么东西。

 

“莱格拉斯喜欢所有人。他就是这样的。”

 

甘道夫摇摇头，嘴角开始露出笑容，“你忘了么，这么多年来，你可不是我唯一劝解的对象，我认识莱格拉斯很久很久了，那时他自己还是个孩子呢。也是个早熟的小家伙，”他的笑容变得明亮起来，靠回自己的椅背，“有一次他把我两只靴子的鞋带绑到了一起。”

 

阿拉贡想到那个画面，嗤笑了一声。

 

“差点摔断我的脖子，”巫师咕哝着，然后回了回神，继续说道，“他的身份让他必须总是有所保留，他是王子，军队的领袖，就像你一样，但他活的年岁比你的寿命还要久长得多。他心知肚明自己是谁，要成为什么。责任感和荣誉感将他和他的子民、国王紧紧绑在一起。他一直都是别人的榜样……告诉我，阿拉贡；这个听上去像你认识的那个精灵吗？”

 

阿拉贡紧盯着自己搭在桌面上的双手，思绪飞到几个月之前，他记得，精灵一走出瑞文戴尔，言行就发生了巨大的变化，他更经常笑了，说话也更加放松。他都记不清莱格拉斯有多少次心甘情愿地遵从他无言的指令，他毫无保留地信任阿拉贡，从不质疑他的判断，让阿拉贡忘记自己到底站在谁的面前，而这人只要一句话就足以让他大难临头。他回忆起了那些辗转反侧、夜不能寐的时光，他会和精灵无所事事地并排而坐，玩游戏打发时间，直到阿拉贡袒露自己的烦恼，或让时间解决一切。

 

他回忆起了在瑞文戴尔度过的那些年月，回忆起参加过的每一次会议，回忆起晚宴、舞会，还有对密林的造访，和国王的宫殿。他回忆起那时的莱格拉斯，表情冷峻，言语威严，坐姿笔挺，不在意他人落在自己身上的目光。他之所以看穿了这层表象，是因为他才是那个有幸和王子单独同行的人。阿拉贡突然间为其他人感到可惜，他们不像自己这样知道精灵真正的样子，听不到他的笑声，看不到他眼眸后的光彩，只把他当做不容置疑的权威象征。

 

“自从他认识你后，我亲眼目睹了他的改变，”甘道夫静静补充道。

 

阿拉贡的内心迸发出怒意，他捏了下眼睛，突然站起身来，“你想要我给不出的答案，”他嘶嘶道，对自己生气，也对甘道夫生气，对没射中目标的那支箭感到生气，“我毫无头绪，甘道夫，我根本没法好好思考。”

 

“不管是谁，这么多天没好好休息都是这样的。”甘道夫意有所指地看着他，阿拉贡感觉双颊发热，意识到巫师现在清楚地知道，为什么他无数次在月光下漫步，为什么每天晚上一直盯向城墙外，他并非有意纠结到底要不要去寻找同伴慰藉心灵，而是单纯忘记自己还能这么做。他默认了他的话，转过头去，突然对这个温暖的房间感到窒息。他想念家乡的森林，想要自由地漫步，任思维发散到任何角落。但城内没有树木，那些卯着劲想要长得比城墙高的树苗，也被狂风刮得光秃秃的，要么就只有精心打理的花园，一排排花草被种在里面。这不是一座能让人轻易迷失思想的城市。

 

终于，他感到自己需要新鲜空气，于是走向门边，想着也许他该对他留下一句道别的话，或给自己留下一句话。可他们无言地分别了，阿拉贡不急不缓又毫无方向地踱着步，想在这过程中多少找到一些可有可无的解脱。


	5. Chapter 5

上午晚些时候，阿拉贡被门外的嘈杂声弄醒了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。他快天亮时才睡着，但即使在浅眠中也被噩梦纠缠，在被子下辗转反侧。

 

他鼓足勇气坐起身，抹着自己的脸，正在这时，卧室的门开了，映入眼帘的是吉姆厉和卫兵同时想要越过门框的滑稽景象，他们卡在门柱中间，但矮人最终成功挤了进来。他们看上去都上气不接下气，好像是一路比赛跑来的，卫兵脸上还带着终点线前被超出的挫败感。

 

“都快中午了，还没起床呢？”吉姆厉朝他咆哮道。没有头盔压着，他的头发显得很蓬松。“来吧，阿拉贡，今天个好日子！我们的朋友醒啦！”他拉扯着床单被罩，好像打算亲自把阿拉贡拖下床。

 

阿拉贡怔住了，他的心在胸口里疼痛地跳动，手指还插在发间。他一定是听错了；吉姆厉说的肯定是别人。“什么？”

 

“来，来，起床。”矮人把一件上衣丢过来，蒙住了他的脸，不仅吓了他一跳，弄得卫兵也惊恐万分地靠近，生怕他的殿下出什么差池。“莱戈拉斯醒了，我们得去看看他怎么样了。”

 

“他醒了。”阿拉贡的声音不带任何情绪色彩，他的呼吸又急又浅，无言地看着吉姆厉不断朝他扔来各种衣物，他所能做的，也只有把床单再次拉上去。他心跳得很快，嘴里发干，这确实是值得开心的消息，他一部分为精灵的恢复感到庆幸，最后那支箭到底还是没能夺走他的性命。可心底更黑暗的那部分正天人交战，他想碰触他，欣赏他，嗅他的香气，尝他的味道；他渴望紧紧抱住精灵，再也不撒手。这想法燃烧他的意志，使他陷入自我怀疑。他还没想过，一旦莱戈拉斯醒来，自己要说什么，要做什么，因为不论他的言行如何，都会将他的秘密公之于众。

 

之前他无声地坐在那里凝视那张脸时，整颗心都在挣扎于愁肠百结的情绪中，却没有时间真正思考这个问题。“他什么时候醒的？”他卷起被子，然后停住问道。

 

“就之前吧，我们还以为你会很快出现呢，他要找你。”吉姆厉灿烂地笑开了，催促阿拉贡快一点。

 

他从床上爬起来，伸手捞过上衣，套过头顶穿在身上。他应该看着他醒来的，他不该离开他身边的。

 

他只花了一分钟就穿好了衣服，在往脚上拽靴子的时候，卫兵已帮他把门打开了。他疾步穿过走廊，脚步声隆隆作响，可同时他的内心却相当克制。他想跑，想飞越这座城市，去他的克制。他的手指飞快地扣好衬衫的扣子，不停地把头发从脸上捋开，逼自己找回冷静，因为这些天来，那个名字一直盘桓在他嘴边没有出口，现在他为了抑制这个冲动险些咬了舌头。

 

他飞速爬上楼梯，把矮人甩在身后，手轻轻一挥屏退卫兵。他看到霍比特人在医疗室外垫着脚朝窗内张望，想通过窗帘的边缘看到里面。

 

他在门口停住了，突然之间克服了焦虑。他用双手抚平上衣，对朝他微笑的皮平也展露了一个笑容，并向他道了早安。

 

门已经半开着了，他只轻轻一推，便让它彻底打开，然后走进了微凉的房间。医师在房间后面徘徊，见到一行人进门，静静地低下头去；甘道夫蜷缩在床边的一张椅子里，看到阿拉贡进门好像说了些什么。所有的这一切阿拉贡都没注意到，他的视线只牢牢锁定在床上，他只看得到精灵眼里的神采，只看得到莱戈拉斯对自己展露的微笑。

 

阿拉贡被一种前所未有的如释重负感淹没了，此时的他双膝发软，得抓住门把手才能站稳，强忍着令自己不要发出感激的叹息。

 

甘道夫站起身，低声念叨了几句，然后慈爱地抓住精灵的手，在王子额前留下一个轻吻。他走过门边，意有所指地盯了阿拉贡一会儿，接着回头示意医生跟着自己出去。门轻轻地在他们背后关上，屋里只有他们二人了。

 

阿拉贡需要花费力气才能驱动自己的双脚，一步接一步地朝精灵的床边走去，他直直瞪着他，根本移不开眼。他肯定能听见他的心脏如擂鼓一般在胸中跳动，震耳欲聋。

 

“艾斯特尔。”莱格拉斯笑着柔声招呼他走近些，嗓音因长时间的昏睡有点沙哑。

 

阿拉贡叹了口气，将手搭在椅背上，嘴角不由自主地翘起。“能再听到你说话，我真是松了一口气，”他掩饰不了语调里的欢快，“吉姆厉说你想要找我？”

 

莱格拉斯又笑了，“只是想看你好不好，”他稍稍抬了下手示意他离自己近些，阿拉贡注意到他在发抖，“坐近点，艾斯特尔，如果你有时间陪陪我的话。”

 

阿拉贡没等二话，麻利地走上前去，坐在床沿，握住他伸向自己的手。“只要你需要，我的时间都是给你留的，”阿拉贡面露恳切，真心实意地回答道，“你怎么样了？”他扫视眼前这张脸，注意到苍白的面颊已稍稍恢复了些血色，刚刚还明亮的眼睛现在涌上疲惫，他用自己的手温暖着那双冰凉的手，希望能平复心中巨大的震颤。

 

莱格拉斯瞪了他一眼，让阿拉贡窃笑起来。“给我时间，我会好起来的。甘道夫说你还没有给我父亲递过消息。”

 

“没错，”阿拉贡点点头，“我不想引起他无谓的担心。今天下午我就派遣信使。”他向他保证道。这事似乎引起了精灵的注意力。

 

“其他人呢？我希望护戒小队都能毫发无损，但他们还没告诉我其他战友们的情况。”

 

“大部分都很好，”阿拉贡安抚他道，“伊欧文还在养伤，不过她已经能起身走动了。我们很幸运，没有太多人受伤，但这场战斗时间也很短，甚至开始没多久就结束了，这都要归功于我们的半身人朋友。”

 

“弗罗多无疑背负了沉重的负担，”莱格拉斯叹息道，“他和山姆虽然经历了无数磨难，但似乎现在还不错。可是你呢？你的伤怎么样了？”

 

阿拉贡摇摇头，“你无须担心，这里的医生确有妙手丹心，他们一直悉心照料我，虽然伤口还没有开始愈合，可我几乎都没感到疼了。”

 

“那我就安心了，”阿拉贡感觉到他的手紧了紧，因为这小小的碰触而感到一阵安心和舒适，“我之前在担心你。”

 

阿拉贡低下头，任黑发遮住脸，他大着胆子用拇指摩挲着他的手背，令他们的肤色拼在一起，泾渭分明。他的嗓子发紧，内疚席卷心头。“我不该离开你身边的，”他轻声供认道，“对不起，我……他们把我带离你身边的时候，我以为你死了，如果我知道……”

 

“阿拉贡……”莱格拉斯打断他，“别觉得是你害我受伤的。如果当时你没在我身边，他们根本不会找到我的。”

 

精灵没有说服他，那悦耳的声音没有给他带来释怀。他想争辩，想责骂自己上千次，就像过去几天每夜他所做的那样，设想着一百种情景，责问自己“如果……，那该多好！”

 

“帮我起身好吗，艾斯特尔？”莱格拉斯问道，打断了阿拉贡的思绪，“我嘴里的血腥味弄得我头昏。”

 

阿拉贡跳起身，轻轻地抱住他，帮他移开枕头，放好靠垫，无视扫过自己脸颊的秀发和喷在自己脖子上的温暖的气息。他扶着杯子给莱格拉斯喂水，莱格拉斯露出了一个小小的笑容对阿拉贡表示感激，然后躺回靠枕上，疼痛地吐了口气，这一番动作好像把他体内仅存的一点力量也耗尽了。

 

“你累了，”阿拉贡说道，“我应该让你休息。”

 

他正准备起身，但一只冰凉的手抓住了他的胳膊，一双无辜的蓝眼睛让他立定当场。“再坐一会儿吧，”莱格拉斯恳求道，似乎以为阿拉贡要离开他。就好像他能拒绝这位王子一般。阿拉贡又坐回床边，他皱起的眉头这才松开。“告诉我，我都错过了什么，”他问道，眼神疲惫，却依旧牢牢地盯着阿拉贡温暖的双眼。

 

他点点头，把战后这些天的种种全说了一遍，分享大家都在传唱的那些英雄事迹，他沉稳的嗓音在房间回荡，让他们两个都安下心来，不多久，阿拉贡抬头发现精灵已经睡着了，微张的双唇轻轻吐气，长长的睫毛在洁白的脸颊上留下投影。

 

他停住话头，伸手轻轻握了一下精灵仍抓住自己的手，把它轻轻安置在床上。他又坐了一会儿，欣慰地看到那张无暇的脸上已没有了疼痛的踪迹，即使是在休息中也看上去又年轻又优雅。他大着胆子俯下身去，伸出手拂去一绺乱发，把它整齐地掖在尖耳朵的后面。

 

阿拉贡暗自笑了笑，他坐在那儿，因精灵的醒来而沉浸在纯粹的安慰和喜悦之中。他知道，假以时日，他们还会像过去那样欢笑畅谈、载歌载舞。他的心在这么多天以来头一次卸下重担，虽然过后它无疑会再次变得沉重，又陷入重重思虑和自我责备中，可当下，他觉得自己重获了新生。


	6. Chapter 6

阿拉贡用手指敲打着桌面，右腿抖个不停，不耐烦地一遍，一遍，又一遍地在纸上签下自己的名字。摆放在他面前的公文都是由站在一边的拉米尔尽职尽责地整理出来的，但阿拉贡已经无心听他讲话，正努力克制自己把文件全扔进火堆里的冲动。

 

他一点自己的时间都没有，似乎从日出到日落的每一分钟都在各种会议里来回跑，讨论城市问题，以及加冕事宜。他的加冕大典被安排在一个星期之后，因为届时被派出的信使们差不多也该回来了。

 

自打上次以来，他就再没见过莱格拉斯，也没空像以前那样站在门口凝望他的睡颜。再说，莱格拉斯醒了之后，他也不知道该说些什么、做些什么。他一想起精灵，心就被提到了嗓子眼，思绪飘到很久以前两个人说的话上，或回忆起自己坐在他身边，知道他很安好，内心是如何的平和安定。他不止一次在沉浸幻想时被人叫回神，然后羞愧得脸上发烧，喃喃地向一脸迷惑的大臣们致歉，跑到一边让自己清醒一下，别再去想那张美丽的笑脸和金色的秀发。

 

他已经尽力把精灵从自己的脑中摒弃出去了，可否认自己的感情，无异于要求太阳不再升起。

 

朝面前的最后一份公文叹了一口气，他没等法拉米尔来得及开口提出下一个请求，就将他遣退出去。阿拉贡颓然耷下肩膀，全身因久坐而酸痛不已，他用手揉擦疲惫的脸，眼前直闪光。他朝窗外望去，凭日头推断已到晚餐时分。也许今晚他们会允许他和自己的朋友们一块吃饭，而不是边忙着工作边随口吃点东西，然后伏案苦干到深夜。

 

最后他还是站了起来，拉伸了一下僵直的躯体，走到窗边，俯瞰他的城市。城墙在落日余晖中闪耀着粉色的光辉，旗帜在微风中轻轻飘扬。阿拉贡鬼鬼祟祟地朝门口瞟了一眼，然后跳上窗弦，双腿甩在外面坐着，接着轻轻一跃，跳到了房间外面。他的嘴角露出一丝窃笑，就这么手脚麻利地从会议室溜了出去。

 

他们之后肯定会皱起眉头，朝他念叨不该轻行孩童之举，可如果不出去欣赏他治下河山，成为最高统帅又有什么意义。至少，当他为了不被法拉米尔的副手看到，以一连串令人印象深刻的动作藏身在一根柱子后时，他是这么告诉自己的。

 

正暗自得意的时候，他发现自己来到了医疗室的门口，便突然刹下脚步。他在走廊徘徊了一阵儿，然后看到一小群会议成员经过，赶紧背脊紧贴着门，好躲过他们的视线。

 

他深深呼气，让自己冷静下来。

 

他这是在干什么呢？暂时地摆脱工作的束缚，跑到这来看看他的朋友好不好，知道他每时每刻都变得更健康，笑容更轻松，眼里的光芒也愈加越耀眼。

 

所以他在犹豫什么呢？

 

是因为他心中感到的不公吗？让他晚上不甘心地难以入眠，每次听到自己的婚礼计划时，都紧紧闭着嘴，免得说出什么不恰当的话来。

 

和甘道夫的那次短暂的谈话一直在他脑中徘徊不去，巫师对他的小秘密持有的宽容态度让他更加纠结了。倘若巫师表示反对，嘲弄他的情感，判决他犯了大错，反而能让事情更加简单。他会放弃，转身走开，而不是像现在这样，因为甘道夫的支持和善意，心中又燃起希望。

 

他身后的门突然打开，阿拉贡一个趔趄，及时抓住门框才没有摔倒，同时听到传来一声侍女的惊呼。

 

他低声咒骂了一句，尽力摆出庄严的表情站直身体，把衣服弄平整。侍女慌张地向他道歉，他没有往心里去，而是看向了空荡荡的房间。那张床被铺得平平整整的，看上去仿佛没有任何居住的痕迹，他的心跟石块一样一下坠到了底。

 

“他在哪里？”他急问道，心里砰砰直跳，脑子里做出了最坏的设想，但同时还不断告诉自己，不会的，他肯定在什么别的地方呢。

 

“殿下？”侍女低着头，盯着自己刚从地板上收叠整齐、抱在怀中的床单。

 

“莱格拉斯，”他指着床，“他在哪？”

 

侍女摇了摇头，阿拉贡看她畏惧的样子心头顿感不好。“他走了，殿下，”她低声回答，“就在今天上午。”

 

阿拉贡的脸上刷地失去血色，呼吸冻结在胸口，侍女抬头疑惑地盯着他，然后意识到他误解了自己的话。

 

“不，殿下，”她赶忙说，“他很好，赛凯斯觉得他已经能下地走路了。”

 

一阵宽慰席卷心头，让他脚下几乎打跌，侍女赶忙伸手扶了扶他的胳膊，好让他别晕倒当场。“那他现在在哪里？”

 

“我也不清楚，”她轻轻摇了摇头，“我猜就住在和您朋友邻近的房间里吧。”她说的是护戒队住的大厅；就在城西的什么地方，那边的花园能一直沐浴在午后的阳光中，直到太阳彻底消失在地平线下。

 

阿拉贡向她点头表示谢意，匆忙回到门口，沿着蜿蜒幽长的走廊来到上层，稳稳地拾级而上，沿着一个又一个小庭院的边缘往西厅而去。当他到达目的地时，阳光依旧不可思议地耀眼，为云朵染上光晕，给延绵的平原涂抹了一层色彩，在那里，战争的痕迹依旧焦黑而衰败。

 

晚餐铃声遥遥传来，召唤卫兵和官员去大厅吃饭。他漫不经心地想，如果他们发现会议室已经空了，是不是派人还在寻找自己，但他的沉思被打断了，因为他发现自己想找的人就在远处。

 

说他漂亮是不公平的低估，他的头发轻轻散在脸颊边，在夕阳下闪闪发光，仿佛光线全都被吸引到他的身上，他闭着眼，嘴角露出一丝几不可见的微笑。阿拉贡感到呼吸一窒，将手捂住胸膛，好像要阻止心脏跳出来一般。他怎么还能如此心动？他这么看着他少说也有一千遍了？他难道没有在梦里无数次捧住他的脸庞？可现在为什么只消一眼，自己的心就被彻底俘获了呢？

 

“虽说你是被精灵带大的，可你偷溜过来的本事还是不强啊。”精灵睁开眼，戏谑地盯着他，语带调侃地说道。那声音里面蕴含的力量让阿拉贡的心轻松起来。

 

“我没有偷溜过来，”他有点不服气地说，然后又得到一个戏谑的微笑。

 

“那你走那么慢干吗？”莱格拉斯站直身体，伸开双臂，搭在栏杆上，面上像是闪过一丝了然的神情。

 

阿拉贡感觉脸有点热，低下头，假装对石板路突然产生兴趣。“我不是故意来吓你的。”他答道。用不着抬头看，他也知道莱格拉斯心知肚明这不是实话，他还从来没有成功吓到过这个精灵。“我之前在医疗室找你，”他开口道，想要缓解沉默带来的尴尬，“侍女说你已经好转，可以离开了。这是个好消息。”他往前走了几步，侧身靠在墙上，紧捏着拳头，好让自己别伸手去抚摸被微风拂起，绕着那张俊颜飞舞的头发。

 

“是的，我们被赋予快速愈合的能力，我在现在这种时候最为感激这一点。”精灵的表情几乎称得上祥和，阿拉贡从未见过他休息得这样充分过。

 

他转头，眼睛越过原野，望向高山，压在山尖上的白雪反射着最后一丝阳光。他知道他们俩靠得很近，知道他动动身子就能让他们的肩膀碰在一起。他有想过要不要这样做，哪怕就靠近那么一点，有一刹那能感受到对方的体温，这份渴望差点让他将想法付诸现实。“侍女跟我说你走了的时候，我还以为最坏的情况发生了，”阿拉贡低声说道，手指沿着石雕的轮廓轻轻划过。他感觉到莱格拉斯朝自己转过身，“我过去这些天没有尽到作为一个朋友的责任；我应当将你的安好放在第一位的。”

 

他的供认使自己难受起来，如果对方能够知晓这句话的深层含义是什么的话。

 

“我理解的。”莱格拉斯柔声回答，听上去没有任何苦涩的意味，他只是单纯理解了他的难处。

 

阿拉贡发出一声混沌的苦笑。“你可能是会理解的。”他捏起双拳，突然间厌恶起自己的身份，从他踏入这座城市以来，一直被高级议会的将军和副官们拽来拽去，高层官员们都急切地想要拥有新的统帅，好像没有他在场就不能下任何决策一样。他见不着他的朋友们，只能向旁人问他们的近况，然后生硬地传达几句祝愿。当他收到皮平的一封信，问自己能否和他们共进晚餐时，他的心切实地疼痛起来了。一封信！他的朋友只能给他写信！他愿意付出一切，只要能离开这重重的围墙，去拥抱他驰骋了一辈子的原野，和游侠共居，以浆果粟米为食，他不再有任何束缚，他的心意才是行动的唯一准绳。

 

一只手轻轻地包裹住他骨节发白的拳头，让他放松下来。“你给自己太多重担了，阿拉贡。”他听不到耳边传来的轻声忠告，他只感觉得到握着自己的那只手，他将自己从墙边拉开，好让他们对面而立。“我们上次见面以来，你的心变得沉重了。”精灵的眼睛里透着忧伤，阿拉贡讨厌自己目睹这一幕。如果他知道自己的心意该多好。

 

他能感到话语在心中构筑，可又不得不保持缄默，胸膛因这苦楚而疼痛不已。

 

他让自己别把这当做不公平，而是要当成一种幸运，因为莱格拉斯现在正完好无损地站在自己面前，夕阳给他颊边添上红晕，让他两眼闪烁，微风吹起他的衣袂，发丝如金线一般在空中飞舞。这次他抑制不住自己了，伸手轻轻捞住调皮的头发，把它掖了回去，指尖轻触过他的耳尖。突然，他意识到莱格拉斯正看着自己，眼睛微微睁大，可他没法走开，不想缩回自己的手，也不能阻止自己用拇指温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。

 

他沉浸在这一刻仿佛无休止了一般，直到自己呼出一口气，回过神来，看到莱格拉斯向自己投来的带着疑问的探寻眼神。

 

阿拉贡的心咚咚直跳，血液奔流不止，他们周围的世界好像突然缩小了一样，所有的结果，行为都被忘到脑后，他朝他又靠近了一点，心中感到喜悦又欢腾，那美丽的脸庞离自己温柔的触碰如此之近，那乌黑的睫毛轻轻颤动，那……

 

“殿下！”法拉米尔的声音从庭院那头传来。

 

他突然回到了现实，好像从头到脚被浇了一盆凉水。他退了几步，几乎内疚地收回了自己的手。

 

他转身面向摄政王，在他走近之时，尽量隐藏自己眼睛里的杀气。“殿下，你没来晚宴，让我很担心。我们还有很多工作要做。”他朝莱格拉斯点头，鞠了一躬，然后退后几步，站在一边，似乎在暗示阿拉贡赶紧说完话，还有许多事等着他呢。阿拉贡有想过干脆让法拉米尔退下，然后继续刚才的奇妙时刻，可他朝莱格拉斯瞥了一眼，发现他正低头紧盯着地板。

 

他想留下来，绝望地想要再次捧着那张脸，问他为何在那一瞬间允许了他的触碰。可时机已经过了。也许再也不会重现了。

 

他说了几句道别的话，莱格拉斯朝他匆匆点了下头，露出了一个紧张的微笑，无疑阿拉贡之后会就其中意味分析上几个小时。他恶狠狠地瞪了法拉米尔一眼，与他擦肩而过，然后花了整个晚上滔滔不绝地和他谈工作，拒绝回忆傍晚分别时自己心中的悸动。当时他回过头，发现莱格拉斯正目送自己，手指划过自己先前摩挲过的雕刻印记，太阳终于落山，将他的脸全部笼罩在阴影之中。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天吃早餐的时候气氛稍有尴尬，虽然他欢欣于能与一路走来的好友们再次相聚，可一进大厅就被所有人盯着真的让他吃不消。莱格拉斯明显不在，倒不是说这不寻常，精灵很少吃东西，而且阿拉贡知道他离开医疗室后就被嘱咐要尽量多休息。不管怎样，他的缺席还是让他情绪低落下来，梅利的耍宝也没能吸引他的注意。有人告诉他得遵循传统，起身举杯为新的一天说一段祝词，他没有照做。阿拉贡心说等他执掌大权，不少传统得到此为止了。

 

他的低落情绪确实也没持续太久，吃了点东西后就迅速恢复了心情。可吃完早饭他就得离开朋友们，去处理上午的第一件政务，孤单又忧郁地走在回声荡荡的大殿中，拉扯自己紧绷的衣领，不能去想在外策马奔腾的无忧时光。这一切又让他难过了起来。

 

他昨晚一点儿也没睡，一直在床上翻来滚去，紧紧闭着眼睛，努力回想一些最无聊冗长的工作，想让自己乏味到睡着。可这都是无用功，最后他掀开被子，在卧室内来回踱步，疲惫又沮丧，对自己恼火不已。他眼前一直闪现某个白肤金发的影子，回想自己如何缠绕他的十指，又是如何轻抚温暖又柔软的肌肤。

 

这是多么美好的折磨！闭上眼，想象自己攫取他完美的双唇，去品尝他，在他衣衫下摸索，让他因触碰而绷直身体。手指穿过他丝缎般的长发，令他轻唤自己的名，将他按进柔软的床垫，感受他在身下蠕动……

 

他突然停住脚，发出一声恼火的嘟囔，因为他发现自己闭着眼都快走到走廊外了。

 

“你这傻瓜。”他喃喃朝自己念叨道，挫败地抓了一把自己的头发。他摇摇头，甩掉那些挥之不去的幻想，推开门往会议厅走去，准备心甘情愿地振作起来，聆听一堆热心人士对即将到来的庆典给出建议，随着日子一天天过去，他对这事的期待越来越少了。

 

他打开门，立刻呆立在场，因为他发现昏暗积灰的房间内竟然有人，三双眼睛一齐朝他看过来。阿拉贡眨眨眼，想刷掉眼前的幻象，但是，不，那真的是莱戈拉斯，他就坐在桌边，甘道夫倾身靠着他的肩膀，法拉米尔也站在一旁，他们正对着一堆街道和城市规划的地图指指点点。

 

“殿下，”法拉米尔站直身体，一只手本能地抬到胸前，向他鞠躬行礼，看上去有些慌张，“没想到这么快见到您了，我们以为您还在和朋友一起吃饭。”

 

他心头感到空落落的，不知所谓地在门口站了一会儿，然后意识到法拉米尔仍旧看着自己，仿佛问了一个没得到回答的问题。“我是……对，我之前是和他们一起吃饭了。”他紧紧闭上嘴，因喉头干涩而吞咽了一下，提醒自己三思而后言，免得显得像个蠢蛋一样。

 

他关上身后的门，门闩刺耳的响声在房间里回荡。

 

他带着同样的不安向他们走去，让他们觉得像是什么令人惊讶的不详事件就要来临。“我没想到能在这看到你们。”他温和地说道，眼神来回看着精灵和巫师，莱戈拉斯也温暖地报以微笑，甘道夫则是给了他一个意味深长的眼神，让他的皮肤都感到刺痛起来。

 

“他们正就您的加冕典礼给我一些私人建议，”法拉米尔解释道，从桌子那头绕过来，以便拉开他平时坐的那把椅子，“爵爷在这类庆典上有很多经验。”

 

阿拉贡正准备坐下，听到这一称呼停顿在那里，两手抓着椅子把手，朝桌子对面抛去一个被逗乐了的眼神。“爵爷？”他克制自己要笑出来的冲动，坐了下来，看到对面白净的脸上飞上一道红霞。

 

“我已经请求过他不要这样称呼我了，”莱戈拉斯听上去有些无奈，他已多次劝说那位向来彬彬有礼的摄政王不要用皇家头衔称呼他了。

 

阿拉贡看到精灵那副不安的样子，努力让自己的嘴角不要上翘。“确实，我已经很长一段时间没有听人用恰当的头衔来称呼你，简直要忘记你是一位王子了。”他咬住自己的嘴唇，别让自己笑出声，莱格拉斯剜了他一眼，因他眼中笑意才没回嘴说他。他十分清楚，莱戈拉斯也是希望摆脱自己地位束缚的人，不用时刻把自己摆在民众的视野中，能够做自己想做的事情。

 

他们两个都被自己从未撒开的网给缠住了。

 

只不过精灵在这方面比自己多了一千年的经验。

 

阿拉贡因自己混乱的思绪皱起眉头，如今他很容易陷入沮丧。

 

“埃尔隆德大人派了先遣信使，通知我们他们一行人应该两日之后就会到达。”两封信摆在他面前，上面的笔迹都是他所熟悉的。只因为摄政王期待的眼神，他才伸手把它们拿起，胃里隐隐作痛，心跳加快。

 

“那计划也差不多成形咯？”他装出高兴的样子，手指拨弄信纸边缘，强迫自己把注意力集中在街道规划上。

 

他能看到精灵微微皱起的眉头和巫师投来的锐利的目光，气氛产生了微妙的变化，他们几个相互看着对方。但阿拉贡无视了这些，如果他在此刻对上他们的眼神，就会完全暴露自己当下每刻所感受到的强烈怀疑。所以他倾身拿过一叠公文，随意翻弄起来。令他高兴的是，法拉米尔并没注意到他的不适，也拉过一把椅子坐下，和他讨论起目前为止确定下来的一些计划，他低沉的嗓音在昏暗的房间内响起。

 

他聚精会神地听着，强迫自己对每一个小细节感兴趣，从他长袍的颜色到他每一位议员的站位。但至少有一点他是乐见的，他们想让加冕致辞更私人化，不是连篇累牍的对国土的颂扬，也不是他从未想过也不赞同的野望。他感激甘道夫坚持要做那个为他加冕的人，他想不到还有更好的人选，能用这样的方式来为他披挂荣誉。而莱戈拉斯则展露了高明的外交手腕，委婉地提出要把阿拉贡与瑞文戴尔精灵的历史也书写进去；毕竟，他养父的预言能力和尽心尽力的培养才是最终将他领进白城的关键。

 

坐在这里是何等甜蜜的痛苦，他紧绷着身体，努力专注谈话，不要抬头看向对面的人，他能感到甘道夫炽热的目光如同真实的重量压在自己肩头，促使他和着法拉米尔的问题不住地作出评价、给出回答。他就像一个忠于职责的守护人。他没法和他的眼神相对，无法面对那双冷静的灰色眼眸里可能蕴含的任何慈悲情怀，他竭尽所能不去正视自己心爱的人，小心地缩着双手，免得因为传递文件产生不必要的触碰，从而把自己焚烧殆尽。

 

他想逃，想把文件往空中一抛，把桌子掀翻。他想把窗帘打开，让光照进灰尘满布的房间，让微风吹进来，给他带来新鲜的空气。他不管扯多少次，领子下的皮肤都涨得通红，皮肤隐隐刺痛，通常这都是一种危险的预示，是长久以来锻炼的本能，要他赶紧逃离此地。

 

两封信仍旧摆在桌上，没揭开的封印如同塞壬的歌声一般召唤着他，他慢慢伸出手抚摸蜡封的边缘，试着辨认信中之物。他的手微微颤抖，抽过一封信，手指挑开火漆印，红色的碎片像一阵雨落在他的膝盖上。他缓缓展开厚厚的羊皮纸，那曾经让他的心充满爱与希望的字迹，现在却让他打起寒颤，他心神动荡，几乎认不出来那些字都是什么意思，仿佛想要诱骗他从里头读出完全不同的内容似的。他的脸变得苍白，嘴唇发干，心跳到嗓子眼，他强忍着这股情绪的浪潮，直逼得眼泪涌了上来。

 

“艾斯特尔？”他被这道声音从幻想中扯回现实，手指紧紧捏着信纸。他鼓起勇气抬头，发现对面的人正关切地盯着自己。“你还好吗？”莱戈拉斯中断了正在进行的讨论，他手里还拿着文件，眼睛睁得大大的，因为自己陷入了无边沉默而担忧。

 

他的心都快跳出来了，信里的每一个文字都在脑中翻滚。

 

“父亲已给予我们他的祝福，你加冕之日就是我们结婚之时。”

 

他想要说话，想点头，或者摇头，不论做些什么都好，只要能驱散他心爱之人脸上的忧愁。

 

“我的心因喜悦而欢唱，历经一切，我终于有幸与你得配姻缘。”

 

他小心地叠起信纸，克制自己的手不要颤抖。

 

“阿拉贡？”

 

“艾斯特尔？”

 

“大人？”

 

三个人在他站起身的时候一同喊他，他突然的动作把椅子带离原地，木头的刮擦声让他神经紧张。

 

“我需要……”他结结巴巴的不知道要说什么，也不知道怎么才能让自己不要头晕目眩，“请原谅，我要离开一下。”

 

其他人都站起来了，法拉米尔行了一个短促而尴尬的告别礼，不知该对阿拉贡奇怪的行为做出什么反应。莱戈拉斯起身过快，脸上闪过一丝痛楚，手缩了回去，按在新近结痂的伤口上。阿拉贡的脸突然褪去了颜色，他想大声呐喊，想跳过桌子，成为那个扶稳他的人，在他摇摇欲坠的时候，像甘道夫那样支撑起他的胳膊，安抚他的伤痛，让他的双眼恢复神采。

 

可他没有这样做，而是后退了几步，险些绊到身后的椅子。他转过身，忙乱地找到门把手的位置，猛地拧开它，然后冲进了走廊。正午的阳光从拱形的窗框照射进来，晒得人暖洋洋的，走廊的地面亮得刺眼，晃得他头晕不已。他努力让自己沉着，不要因慌张而跑动。

 

当他冲进因夏日而炫目的大厅里时，都没注意到自己手里的信掉落在地上。他迈步走过那些一动不动，沉默无言的卫兵们，经过平静无波的水塘和白树，走下长长的阶梯，最终停下脚步，冲到一堵石墙前，双手撑在那里，不住地喘气。

 

他什么都看不到，只感觉到沉重的枷锁扣在身上，把他拉下去，让他无法动弹。他感觉到窒息，所站之地的高度令他眩晕得无法呼吸，他恍惚地看下方众生熙熙攘攘，不带任何感情地注视着他们挂起花环和旗帜。

 

他将脸埋进双手，用力拉扯自己的头发，按压下沮丧的怒吼，心中涌上痛苦和绝望，他深深地呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，就在这时，他听到有人喊自己的名字，身后的石板路上传来轻轻的脚步声，他转过身，面对来人。


	8. Chapter 8

“请别再靠近了。”就连阿拉贡自己都因为声音里的痛楚而畏缩了一下，他徒劳地伸出手，希望莱格拉斯能听从自己，转身离开，别留在这里继续折磨他的心。但他知道这不过是个愚蠢的愿望罢了。

 

精灵前进的步伐略带惊惧，这让他的内疚感又升腾起来，再次感到呼吸困难。他先前掉落在地上的信被稳稳托在那双漂亮的手中。“艾斯特尔，发生了什么？”他推开想要拦住自己的胳膊，走到阿拉贡跟前，让他几乎能感知到他的体温，他的手指像烙铁一样紧扣在他胳膊上，让他挣脱不掉。“你表现得不像你自己了。”精灵说道。他的语调中没有惊愕，只有关心，弄得阿拉贡差点心防塌陷。

 

阿拉贡摇头，眼神游移不定地看着其他地方，以免跌入那双令人神魂颠倒的美眸中。“房间里太热了，”他喘了一口气，“我想降降温，仅此而已。”

 

这是个不堪一击的谎言，他知道的，而且他是对的，因为紧抓着他胳膊的手松开了，缓慢而坚定地展开信纸。只要他愿意，完全有充足的时间将它一把夺回来，前提是他真的能允许自己做出任何否定莱格拉斯的行动来。

 

他屏住呼吸，一边带着等待判决的神情，看莱格拉斯逐一读完信件上的字句，一边绞尽脑汁思索要怎样才能给出一个合理的答案，解释自己为什么会从房间落荒而逃。

 

长长的沉默让他紧张到了极点，直到信件再次被叠起，莱格拉斯奇怪地停顿了一下，才开口说道，“令人高兴的消息。”他听上去很平静，眼睛仍旧盯着手里的信纸，“你们的婚约终于要兑现，你现在一定觉得很幸福。”他抬起脸，与他眼神交汇。

 

阿拉贡什么都没说，找不到任何合适的词句。他不能这样厚颜无耻，不能这样罔顾事实，对着一向对他直言不讳的人撒下弥天大谎。如果他不能说出真相，那么唯一的选择只有沉默。

 

“我相信这不是你跑掉的原因？”

 

阿拉贡转头避开注视着自己的迷惑眼神，放弃挣扎似的长叹一声。“请你回去吧。”他几乎耳语般地说道，知道莱格拉斯肯定听得见自己的声音。

 

“阿拉贡，请告诉我，你为什么这么慌乱？”他感觉到轻压在肩头的重量，飘逸的金发闯入自己的视线，莱格拉斯倾身靠近，想看清楚他的表情。

 

“我不能说，”他低吼道，紧紧闭上眼睛，克制自己别去看那张白玉无瑕的脸。

 

“为什么？”轻柔的声音带着恳求，几乎立刻消散在围绕在他们的身边的微风中。

 

阿拉贡叹了一口气，发出一声短促而绝望的呜咽，“我没有脸面说出真话。”

 

莱格拉斯安静地等待了一会儿，“我一直是你的朋友，不是吗？”他直白地问，直到阿拉贡终于点了一下头，“我过去无数次接受过你的建言，也从未质疑过你的行动。你是一位高尚的人，艾斯特尔，我不相信你会有羞于对我提及的事情，”他轻捏了一下阿拉贡的肩膀，“这份重担快把你压垮了。”

 

“你会看不起我的，”阿拉贡喃喃道，睁开眼睛，却只看向远处的高山，看向湛蓝的天空。

 

“我永远不会看不起你。”莱格拉斯语调中的坚定让阿拉贡差点就要相信他了。但这又有什么关系呢？他们马上就要分道扬镳。他不再是过去的游侠，能来去自如，随时可以走进绿林国王的宫殿，在大树下度过许多个夏天。他们的国家遥遥相望，来回要两个月的时间，他们再也无法轻易相聚了。

 

“我现在真希望自己没有走这条路，”他轻轻说道，“我希望埃尔隆德大人没有预言我将会成王。”

 

“你会是一个伟大的国王的。”

 

阿拉贡摇了摇头，什么也没说。

 

“艾斯特尔，”搭在他肩上的手把他扳过去，让他和精灵面对面，“我从未觉得你走的路是错的，”他跟他保证道，脸上浮起一丝微笑，“你会是一位仁君，你的人民会爱戴你。”

 

“我不想要他们的爱戴。”他满怀挫败地咬牙说道。

 

“那告诉我，你想要什么？”莱格拉斯收回手臂，交叠在胸前，阿拉贡知道，这是他不耐烦时会有的动作。

 

“我不知道我想要什么，”阿拉贡转过身，双手重新撑在墙壁边缘。

 

“那告诉我，你不想要什么？”莱格拉斯总是能看穿阿拉贡的心思。

 

阿拉贡叹息，疲惫地垂下脖颈，头发遮住他的脸庞。“我不想要这个，”他低声说道，每一个字都满溢伤痛，“我觉得……我被责任给困住了，”他两手捏成拳头，刮擦着石墙，“他们拿我当战胜的英雄和救世主来景仰，他们当我是人类的希望！他们当我不存在一样计划我的未来，制定我的法令，把我变成他们想要的样子。我不想要这个。”他一口气卡着提不上来，执意背对精灵，不想让他看自己纠结万状。“他们想把我塑造成一个更伟大的人，一个从远方而来，救他们于水火之中，并带来福祚的君主。他们想要我完美无缺，想要我滴水不漏，想要我娶一个完美妻子，过上完美的生活。”他刹住话头，突然害怕自己说得太多，他能感觉到莱格拉斯正紧紧盯着自己的背脊。

 

“阿拉贡？”精灵的语调里有一种分量，表明他不想要半遮半掩的真相，每当阿拉贡以为自己做了什么不好的事，莱格拉斯知道并非如此时，都会用这样的语调让他开诚布公说出一切。这一次也不例外，他知道自己又要败下阵来，精灵从他的言辞中敏锐地觉察到了要点，非逼得他揭晓事情的真相不可。

 

“我不愿意和阿尔温结婚，”他悄声说道，终于坦白了自己最害怕说出口的事情，心中痛苦不堪，脸上羞愧不已。

 

莱格拉斯在他面前彻底沉默下来了，是因为他还在等自己继续解释，还是被这一事实惊诧到无话可说，他无从知晓，但不论如何他都没脸再面对他，无法承受他审判的目光降临在自己身上。

 

“你不爱她？”他只是单纯问了这个问题，听上去没有敌意，也没有任何感情在内。

 

阿拉贡摇头，说不出那个会毁掉自己的词，每一次呼吸都像最后一次喘气。

 

他耐心地等待下一个问题，等他要求自己解释明白，或者劝导他，让他相信自己错了，他肯定还爱着她，只要再见到她，就一定会快乐起来，现在的焦虑不过杞人忧天而已。他沉重地搭靠在墙上，盯着脚下的石板路，凝望着上面因风吹日晒而裂开的缝隙。

 

“你要怎么跟她说？”

 

阿拉贡皱起眉头。他还没想过这个问题。

 

“我要怎么说？”他重复了他的问题，转过身，好笑似的瞪着莱格拉斯。精灵站在他面前毫未动，脸上不带任何情绪，在眼下这种情况里显得奇怪又不合时宜。“我什么都不会说，”他轻声告诉他。他还能做什么呢？

 

“你不会告诉她？”莱格拉斯好像被微微吓到，话里带了些防卫的尖锐。

 

“我不能伤害她，”阿拉贡回答，“我不爱她，但也不至于会用这样的方式去伤害她。”

 

莱格拉斯摇头，“你要对她撒谎？”

 

“这也不全是谎言，”他沉闷地答道，“我仍对她有感情。只是我现在知道那不……”他说不下去了，但莱格拉斯不接受只说一半的答案。

 

“不什么？不够？”

 

“不真实。”阿拉贡慨然答道。他心跳变得飞快，觉得自己很懦弱，居然没有胆量供认出这件令他倍感煎熬的事情。现在他终于把自己的秘密说出来了，却没有变轻松，事实上，他感觉更糟糕了，羞耻感将他整个吞噬，就好像给他胃里开了个血洞，让他想吐出来。

 

“阿拉贡，”莱格拉斯发出大笑，但没有任何愉悦的意味在内，局促不安让他的神情染上焦虑，“这会不真实吗？”

 

他无言地看莱格拉斯转过身子，一只手轻按眉头，拨开被吹进石塔的风弄乱的头发。

 

“阿尔温爱你，”他绕着他踱步，脸上绷得紧紧的，显得很沮丧，“而你也爱她，这一直都很真实，而且你还戴着……”他止住话头，目光扫过阿拉贡的喉间，注意到他没有戴着暮星。“发生什么了？”他带着疑问看着阿拉贡，“我们离开瑞文戴尔的时候……”

 

“我之前想找机会解除她的誓言，”阿拉贡打断他，“我觉得如果我不再回去，这对她来说才是最好的。”

 

“可现在我们赢得战争了，你没有必要去解除了啊？”莱格拉斯带着热切问他，声调越提越高，使他紧张起来。“到底是什么变了？”阿拉贡猛抽一口气，露出哀痛的神色，拉近了他们之间的距离，死死抓住精灵在呼吸时颤抖的肩膀，紧闭双眼。

 

“我们该回去了，你需要休息。”他掩藏不住语气中的担心，可莱格拉斯摇了摇头。

 

“我很好，”他说道。尽管眼睛周围还有疲惫的痕迹。

 

“你不好，”阿拉贡坚持道，他把精灵抓得那样紧，仿佛担心他会晕倒似的，“来吧，你还没痊愈，与其为我烦恼，还不如担心担心自己。”

 

“我有力气烦你的事情，”他厉声回答他，推开了阿拉贡的手，“回答我。”

 

“拜托你，别让自己忧心了。”

 

“我所忧心的，阿拉贡，就是你表现得不像你自己了，”莱格拉斯挺直背脊，呼吸不稳，“你抛给我这样一个答案，却又不给我缘由。”

 

“这不重要，”阿拉贡想打消他的疑虑，“我最近压力很大，”他试着让自己听起来更有信服力，但愿莱格拉斯相信了他的话，同意去休息，可他的关怀暴露了他的真正目的。

 

“你为什么不告诉我呢？”他听上去有点受伤，哀愁浮现在他眼中。

 

“求你了，莱格拉斯，”他伸手想搭他的肩膀，但被决绝地挡了下来。他垂下手，叹了一口气，摇摇头说，“我想告诉你的。”

 

“那为什么不呢？”

 

“因为我不能！”阿拉贡退后几步，抬手抓住自己的头发。

 

“为什么不能？”

 

“请别逼我了。”阿拉贡又转过身去，不希望看到精灵眼里满满的困惑。

 

“你有什么事瞒着我？”

 

“莱格拉斯……”他无力地警告他道。

 

“发生什么了阿拉贡？有什么事不对了，我看得到你的变化。”

 

阿拉贡用双掌死死抵住眼睛，努力让自己呼吸平稳，头脑一片白雾茫茫。他的心脏在胸中鼓动，像一只鸟儿绝望地想飞出牢笼，突然，冰凉的手指贴上他的下巴，抬起他的脸庞，他的名字被带着爱意和忧虑唤起，此刻，堤坝彻底崩塌，他的自我质疑像洪水一样奔腾而去，解放了他的内心，他睁开眼，与让自己心颤的美丽四目相对，他赶不及，他收不住，他张口低语，让风声将心意送入那人的耳际。“我爱你。”


	9. Chapter 9

这是个可怕的时刻，时间好像静止了一样，整个世界被折叠、卷起，只聚焦于当下这个炽热的时刻，阿拉贡觉得自己盯着那双无边无际的蓝眼睛足足有一整个纪元，他的指尖仍压在自己的下巴上，风儿呼啸而来，让金发在他眼前摇曳，谁都没有眨眼，也没有伸手去抓住它。

 

然后一切都崩塌了。

 

皮肤上的灼热感消失了，莱戈拉斯往后退去，呼吸急促，手抬到胸前。“什么？”他难以置信地睁大双眼，好像觉得自己听错了，但他们都知道他没有。

 

阿拉贡因他们之间拉开的距离而心痛起来，随着精灵离自己越来越远，他的心好像被绳索缚住、勒紧，直到被切为两半，从胸口迸出，跌落在冰冷的石板上。

 

“原谅我，”他苦涩地轻声说道，“我就这么鲁莽地说出口了，我不该……”他的声音渐渐消失，话说出口就覆水难收了。

 

他抬头，见莱戈拉斯死死地瞪着地板，脸上浮起淡淡的红晕，虽然阿拉贡不确定那是出于愤怒还是尴尬。

 

他们继续沉默地站着，只听得到风从石头的裂缝和孔洞中吹过的声音，尽管现在是夏天，但空气中却弥漫着诡异的寒意。

 

“我们一起走过了一条很长的路，”莱戈拉斯最终开口了，柔和的嗓音打碎了寂静，“你要承担的寄望比其他人都要多。”

 

阿拉贡皱起眉头，想搞清楚他到底在说什么，直到明白过来怎么回事，心中不寒而栗。莱戈拉斯是在给自己找借口，一个令人信服的谎言，可以让他抓住，收回自己的话，假装自己说的都不是事实。他的心沉了下去，变得冰凉枯萎，像过早开放的花骨朵，在寒冷中颤栗，准备迎接春日，却暴露在了寒霜中。

 

“别这样做，”他喃喃道，那双令人丢兵弃甲的蓝眼睛望了过来。

 

阿拉贡觉得整个人都泄气了，他发出一声粗哑的叹息。“别给我找理由。我自己已经找遍了。”他虚弱地说。

 

他看着莱戈拉斯退后靠在墙上，转开脸望着远方，脸上红晕已经不见，变得几乎苍白。“你弄错了，”他平静地说，但不知道是提出问题还是陈述事实。

 

“我也希望我弄错了，”他轻轻摇摇头，暗自咒骂自己，竟然还妄想事情的结果会有不同。

 

“我不……”莱戈拉斯突然皱起眉，使劲甩甩头，金发洒落在肩上，仿佛阳光给他披上一件华服，“你什么时候……”他好像找不到正确的词汇，刹那间无数感情在他脸上掠过，他再次看向阿拉贡，眼中的意味再明显不过，他需要答案，但他知道自己不应该说出口。

 

阿拉贡抬手攥住胸前的衬衫，狠压着胸腔，感受那下面的心跳声。“在我以为你死去了的那一刻，我感受到了从未有过的痛苦和恐惧，”他轻声道，知道只说这些还不够。他觉得越说胸口就越闷，嗓音也越紧，但他努力让自己目光坚定，不要移开看着对方的视线。如果这些话只能说一次，那么他会带着最大的真实、信念和骄傲说出口。“当我知道我再也没法听到你的声音，见到你的笑容，我的世界也就再无光明和欢乐，”他深吸一口气，嗓音因紧张而颤抖，“只要你能平安无事，我愿意付出一切，我会用我的生命换你回来，因为如果你死了，我也就活不下去了。”

 

莱戈拉斯垂下眼眸，“我不明白。”他轻声说道，一只手摩挲着后脖颈，这个动作完全不像他会做的，简直像人类一样，而这给阿拉贡的内心点燃某种莫名的情绪，精灵突如其来的脆弱感比他开口说话还要让他愧疚。

 

“不用你明白，”他简单明了地说，“你问了我一个问题，我回答了，仅此而已。”

 

莱戈拉斯又抬脸迎向阿拉贡听天由命的目光，皱着眉头，双臂环抱着自己，像是想要抓住造成这一切的源头似的。

 

“我不抱任何希望，而我现在说出来也只是因为你问了，因为我没法对你隐瞒任何事情。”

 

“多久了？”莱戈拉斯问，先前声音里的犹疑已经散去。

 

阿拉贡几乎微笑起来，想到甘道夫也问过自己同样的话，当时的他挣扎了多久才回答出来啊。但他现在不会这样做了，他没法像欺骗自己那样，去欺骗他对面的人。“一直。”

 

他的话好像打破了精灵的决绝，他的双眼之中闪过痛苦，因涌上的泪光变得更加明亮，阿拉贡不知道这是因为狂风凌冽，还是因为他替眼前这一切感到遗憾。

 

莱戈拉斯慢慢挺直腰板，紧张地在手腕上捏来捏去，这让阿拉贡感觉更糟糕了，因为他背叛了他们的友谊。“我应该走了。”他飞快地说道，声音几不可闻，却如同给了阿拉贡的心脏一锤重击。他全身都失了力气，膝盖发软，可是在精灵要与自己擦身而过时，还是本能地举起手想要阻止他。

 

“莱戈拉斯，求你……”

 

“别。”他们两个人都僵住了，阿拉贡缩回手，好像被精灵眼中的火焰灼烧了一样。他只想把他留下，将他圈进怀抱，用脸颊贴着他的头顶，惊叹于他头发丝绸一般的细腻顺滑。他想对天大喊，诅咒所有让他过得如此悲惨的神明。可他唯一的选择只有放下手，移开眼神，远去的脚步声令他心如刀割。

 

他知道甘道夫和法拉米尔还在原先那个昏暗的房间内等着自己，所以他没有回去，但他也不想再城中漫步，到头来还是在同一个地方绕圈子。他孤身站在墙边，捡起地上的信件，那上面娟秀的字迹正是这一切的元凶。他重重靠在栏杆上，慢慢把信撕成一条一条，让它们在手中飘动，接着松开手指，让碎片随风起舞，飞越城墙，落进他看不到的芳草鲜花之中。

 

他从未感觉这么可怜、孤独过，冰凉的泪水流过脸颊，肆无忌惮地落下，痛苦的震颤像湿冷的水汽，爬进他每一个毛孔，浸染每一次呼吸，直到将他溺毙。

 

,;,;,;,

 

几个小时后，甘道夫来到他身边。此时太阳早已从头上画过一个圆弧，落到地平线边，城市的阴影被拉长，远远地投射在他眼前的平原上。

 

巫师静静地站在他身边，他知道这是其他人没来打扰的原因，他们都被巫师的严词或若有若无的威胁挡在了外面。阿拉贡为此感到高兴，因为这样他才有时间让自己的思绪自由驰骋，而不用去刻意压抑。

 

“我告诉他了，”他缓缓说道，语调平稳，眼睛依旧望着原野。

 

他听到衣袍作响的声音，余光瞥见巫师来到身边，也倚靠在栏杆上。“我猜你也会说的。”

 

阿拉贡压下了一个苦涩的笑容，他从没能让巫师惊讶过。

 

“他走了。”他无精打采地说，看到身侧的人点点头，但没有回答，所以他们就静静地在那坐了一会儿，看鸟儿如同微风中的树叶，聚在一起在空中盘旋，微风将它们轻柔的歌声送了过来，也钻入他们衣衫的空隙，提醒他们黑夜即将来临。

 

“坦陈这样的事情并不容易，”甘道夫静静地说，他粗粝的声音抓住了阿拉贡的注意力，“尤其对一个对自己生活没有发言权的人来说，”阿拉贡转头看着他，注意到了甘道夫给他的讽刺一笑。“伊姆拉崔的精灵和森林里的精灵大不相同，他们认为自己更加文明，更有教养，但藏身于安全的林谷之中，这么说倒是简单。幽暗密林的精灵是战士，是斗士，比他们很多人愿意承认得更像人类，他们更有活力，偏好于体验生活，而不是沉浸书本。”

 

“毫无疑问，你自己是亲眼见证过的，但你没看到的是，他们比你想象得要更具政治性。瑟兰迪尔一度沉迷缔结盟友，当暗影第一次威胁到绿林时，他便寻求与矮人、精灵和人类结成同盟，用金子、珠宝、军队和……他的儿子。”甘道夫停住话头，让这话里的信息沉淀了一会儿，直到阿拉贡睁大眼睛望着他。

 

“你的意思是……？”

 

“莱格拉斯曾与人缔结婚约，”甘道夫回答了他，“现在已经不存在了。她是萝林的一位夫人，这就是彻头彻尾的政治联姻。他们彼此都没有真感情，但他确实也用自己的方式关心着她，也许是替她惋惜吧，又或者二人都放弃了反抗，但他们确实成了朋友。她在结婚之前被掳走，关押数日后就被杀害了，他因此很受打击。”他哀伤地说完了这个故事。

 

阿拉贡继续盯着他，眉头紧紧皱在一起，好像在质疑为什么自己不知道这事。

 

“他的父亲作为监护人和国王，支配着他的生活，虽然莱格拉斯深爱着他，可他也接受这一事实：换做别人可以自由决定的那些事情，他却是无法自主掌控的。他的同伴都会被调查，被评估；即使是与你的友谊也必须得到他父亲的同意。”阿拉贡讽刺地哼了一声，咬住自己的舌头，免得说出什么不得体的话来，甘道夫严厉地注视着他，“身为中土的头生子，并不一定生来自由。”

 

阿拉贡摇摇头，转头望着山上的皑皑白雪，沉思着他有多么受困，每天这么生活，又会是怎样的感受。“不管怎样，他们性格天生都是有所保留的。”甘道夫圆滑地补充了一句，好像又在否定刚刚说过的一切。

 

他感到自己的胳膊被抓住，低头看向皱纹满布的手，然后看向他的眼睛，太阳在他身后落下，那双灰眼睛似乎更加黑暗了。“他也许走开了，但他不会离开。”甘道夫的语调温和而静谧，暗含的同情和鼓励让阿拉贡的胸中升起一种意料之外的希望，巫师给了他一个小小的微笑。

 

阿拉贡点点头，感到一阵暖意驱散了皮肤下蜷伏的恐惧，他慢慢理解到，是自己忘了站在别人的位置上去思考，想想看，一个人在不知道如何回应的情况下，面对这样的告白，会是怎样的感受啊！他想知道精灵是否觉得被背叛，阿拉贡有意对他隐瞒了这样沉重的心意，他是否会回想他们的每一次的相遇，然后对其中的动机感到质疑。想到这一点，他忍不住对自己嘲讽一笑，莱格拉斯当然会有气度地原谅他，告诉他不必心存芥蒂。他是自己有幸见过的最为慷慨，最为善良的存在，他可以自豪地称他为自己的朋友和同伴，假使他能给阿拉贡一丁点机会，让他们还能维持朋友关系，那他就算是幸运的了。

 

他直起身来，脸上已经带上了平静的表情，他温和地感谢巫师的陪伴，之前的话题就这么无声无息地结束了，当他们一起走回大厅时，已不再提起这件事情。今夜他会与自己的思绪相伴，这一念头是多么令人心动，又多么令人害怕啊。


	10. Chapter 10

他坐在桌边，漫不经心地看侍从收拾掉自己纹丝未动的晚餐，年轻人的手因他的目光微微有些发抖。

 

“收拾完了你就去歇着吧。”阿拉贡低声说，一只手压按鼻梁，想减轻自己的头痛。侍从有点尴尬地站在旁边，不敢相信自己的好运气，他打量了一下那顿没吃完的饭，将剩下的餐具摞在一块，用自己的下巴压着杯子让它保持平衡。

 

他直接回到自己的房间并不令人意外，当他同甘道夫一并行在走廊里时，也没人对此表示异议。他那有些僵硬笨拙的步态表明他正心绪不宁，无人敢出声干涉，甘道夫用审慎的目光帮他避开了路过的侍女和官员们好奇和怀疑的眼神。

 

没人来打扰，他便独自在房间里踱来踱去，每当有格外难解的疑虑在脑海里跳出来的时候就会停住脚步。夜色很快降临，他在房中点起烛火，驱散阴影，好让被甘道夫派来的年轻侍从能看清脚下的路，别绊倒自己。

 

他俩同时被敲门声吓了一跳，阿拉贡按捺下一声沮丧的低吼，门外应该是法拉米尔的副官之一，怀里抱着一堆文件纸张等他签署。他短暂地考虑了一下要不要躲在窗帘后面，装作不在的样子。但侍从的手脚比他的脑子还快，还没等阿拉贡阻止他，就立马走到门边，用多年服侍皇室沉淀下的的优雅姿态打开了那扇沉重的大门。

 

他咬紧牙关，一时间庆幸自己还不知道那个年轻人的名字，否则就拦不住冲到嘴边的严厉斥责了。

 

然后，他看见了莱格拉斯，喉头突然一梗，脑子一片空白，脸上写满了无所适从。气氛陡然一变，空气变得稀薄而紧张，两个人都僵直着身体站在那儿。直到一旁侍从手臂发酸，怀抱的餐具发出碰撞的响声，阿拉贡才想起他的存在，挥手将他遣退，把他从这尴尬的沉默中解救出来。

 

莱格拉斯走进屋内，给他让出道路，房门在他身后缓缓关上，发出“卡塔”一声响，在这沉默中显得尤为刺耳。

 

阿拉贡吞咽了一下，冲上耳鼓的血液沙沙直响，身体也随着每一次心跳而震颤。他清了清嗓子，希望能平息焦虑，做到面不改色。

 

“我承认，我没想到今天还能再见到你。”他低语道，尴尬地在刚清洁过的桌面上来回擦着手指关节，看着烛光投下的摇曳阴影缠绕指间。没有必要回避问题，倘若要假装他不是因为自己不合时宜的表白而来，那纯粹是在犯蠢了。

 

“我是来道歉的，”莱格拉斯柔声说，阿拉贡还从没听他用这么奇怪的语调说话过。

 

“道歉？”他的眉头因不解而皱起，“你怎么会需要道歉？”

 

莱格拉斯深吸了一口气，一阵突如其来的痛感让他的眼神迟滞起来，“我之前不应该走掉的，”他轻柔地说道，“我……没反应过来。”他低头看着自己绞在一起的双手。

 

“你不应该为我的罪行道歉，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡疲惫地说。内疚啃噬着他的心灵，他竟让他放下荣光气度，对着自己低眉细语。

 

“你管这叫罪行？”精灵慢慢抬起眼望向阿拉贡，烛光让他脸上疲惫的线条都变得柔和了。无疑他也与自己一样，这一整天都在来回踱步，心中优柔寡断，腹中愁肠百结，还不断问自己，第二天碰到他的时候要说些什么才好？只不过现在看来他才是更勇敢的那个，能来到这敲开自己的门，这可是阿拉贡求而不得的勇气。

 

“我还能管它叫什么？”阿拉贡问。

 

“如果我是你，我会说那个叫事实。”莱格拉斯紧盯着他的眼睛，好像在要求他否认这一点。他在他面前微微挺直身子，挑衅似的抬起下巴，但阿拉贡不明白的是，他为何微微滞住呼吸，又为何两手在身侧捏起拳头，微微颤抖。他一动不动地站了一会儿，直到有什么东西在他眼中闪烁，然后叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来，“为什么……”他的目光移开了，“为什么你从来没说过呢？”他的话里满是沮丧，让阿拉贡不确定到底要不要回答这样一个问题了。

 

他嗓子发干，站着一动不动，手不知往哪里摆好。他呼吸不及，胸膛每一次起伏都微小而急促。他胃里作呕，炽热的绝望渗入血液，灌注全身，带来虚无而看不见尽头的疼痛，他低声问，“这还有什么关系呢？”

 

莱格拉斯转过身去，一手支在腰上，另一只手抹过疲惫的脸庞。阿拉贡咬住嘴唇，他不习惯看到精灵如此毫无防备的样子。他还从没见过他哑口无言，也没想到他也会有不知道该说些什么的一天。当阿拉贡开始思索，自己到底给他们的友谊带来多大的伤害，该做些什么才能让一切回归正常时，他听到一声温柔却带着痛楚的回答，“有关系。”

 

他的心跳的频率好像越来越慢，一阵令他作呕的剧痛袭来，让他甚至怀疑自己是否听到了他的声音。他侧身站着，一只手仍举在那里，好像要挡住阿拉贡的目光。

 

他向前迈了一步，双腿差点因为心中极度的不确定而动弹不得，想伸手，又因身体发颤而找不到力气，他想请他再说一遍，可话到了嘴边又咽了回去。莱戈拉斯把手放至胸前，掌心平摊，像是在寻找自己心脏的位置，他转过身看着阿拉贡，让他想扯掉自己的舌头，因为正是自己说的那些话才让那双眼饱含哀伤。

 

“莱戈拉斯……？”他的声音听起来几近无声的轻叹，如同一个信徒在极致的美好前虔诚祈祷。他想用自己颤抖的双手捧住他的脸颊，但生怕他会碎裂，不敢去触摸。他静静地站在那里，胸中升起不应有的希冀，因为莱戈拉斯虽然摇头，却不是拒绝的意味，更多带着一种绝望。

 

“阿拉贡……”他的嗓音即使在沮丧的时候也那么动听，轻柔又低沉，好像是为他专属的一般，堪堪传到他耳朵里。他原本按着胸口的手紧紧揪起衣衫，好像没法呼吸了一样。“如果你……”他停住口，闭上眼睛，仿佛要把自己和世界隔绝。

 

“如果什么？”阿拉贡没有掩饰自己声音的颤抖，房内的温度好像升高了，他屏气注视着，被眼前的景象所俘虏，血管中涌动着执迷不悟的渴望。

 

莱戈拉斯似乎定了定心神，他睁开眼，抬起头来，小心翼翼地迎向阿拉贡充满希望的目光。“我多年前就……意识到了，我对你的感情……超出了应有的限度，”他低声诉道，眼神丝毫没有动摇，“只是我从没想过，你会……”他停住口，颤抖着深吸一口气，没法继续再说下去，阿拉贡的体内突然涌起一阵白热的肾上腺素，心脏开始疼痛起来。

 

这不可能是真的。

 

血液冲上耳膜，雷鸣般的鼓动令他几乎晕厥，他的身体既生机勃勃，又病入膏肓，他不敢动，怕一个细微的动作就会打破这脆弱的一刻。他说的不可能是他想象的那个意思，阿拉贡绝不认为自己会如此幸运。可是，他们就站在这里，相距仅有一臂之遥，彼此用坦率、诚实而又难以置信的眼神注视着对方，他们怀着同样的感情相伴如此之久，这一可怕的事实让他眼中迸出泪光。“莱戈拉斯？”他超前跨了一步，心跳加速，手不由自主地伸出来，几乎快要贴上那张他心爱的面庞，但他停下了，就好像一旦真的触碰到，他就会从梦中醒来。

 

但这不是梦，那双眼睛在他面前闭上，长长的睫毛在洁白的肌肤上投下阴影，他歪了歪头，脸颊贴上阿拉贡颤抖的手，轻启双唇，发出一声甜蜜而柔软的叹息，让他全身因深深的渴望而战栗起来。

 

但这只持续了一会儿，然后，莱戈拉斯向后退去，眼中充满痛苦。“不，”他喘息道，嗓音中净是悲戚，“不能这样。”他没有抬头看他，而是盯着他的喉咙，他知道那里本是暮星该戴在的地方。

 

他又后退了一步，但阿拉贡因他的拒绝态度突然着慌，立刻反应过来，伸手捉住了他的腕子，紧抓住他不让他走。“为什么？”他没法再说更多，害怕会暴露他心中的恐惧。

 

“为什么？”莱戈拉斯重复他的问题，好像有些慌乱，他眼睛挣得大大的，恳求似的问他，“阿拉贡，你什么都没想吗？”

 

阿拉贡低头看着那张脸，像曾经做过上千次那样用眼睛描绘每一个细节，“我只想得到你。”他低声道。

 

“我之所以没有向你坦白心意，正是因为你没想过的这些事。”莱戈拉斯哀伤地说道。他的目光充满爱意地扫过阿拉贡的脸，在这晦暗的凝视之下，他的心脏砰砰直跳。

 

“我知道那些顾虑，”他静静地供认道，“但为什么要在意呢？”他放松了手中钳制，轻轻用指腹摩挲他手腕的内侧，从而让精灵满怀渴望地凝视着他的动作，这一渴望的眼神令他胃里发紧。

 

“我们不属于彼此，”他直白地说道，阿拉贡凄凉地意识到这是真的，他知道自己很快就要加冕，莱戈拉斯会回到自己的土地上，永远只属于自己的人民。他们注定不会在一起，也许他们可以并肩而行，但很快就会分开，他会死去，而莱戈拉斯则会西渡，他们生命的交集就像鸟儿在空中相会，在短暂共行后瞬间分离。

 

他本可以大声吼叫，推倒围绕他的藩篱，向压在心头的一无是处感发起挑战，同苦难作斗争，扫除一切使他们分离的障碍，废除国家的法律，扔掉令他们低头的王冠。但到头来，他知道莱戈拉斯是对的，因而只能眨下苦涩的泪水，再次伸手捧住他深爱着的脸庞，让自己与精灵的额头相抵，用尽全身力气保持呼吸平稳，不要暴露几乎要令自己跪倒在地的伤痛。

 

他们就那样站着，时间仿佛凝固了一样，他们被屋内的寂静环抱，享受所能获得的每一丝宁静。阿拉贡用温热的手轻柔地爱抚他被炉火温暖的脸颊，他紧绷着身体，克制住狂乱的心跳，也抑制住自己所能感觉到的每一次震颤，温热的气息喷在他面颊上，他们呼吸的节奏逐渐一致。空气仿佛渐渐收紧，他犹豫到底要不要克服这最后的优柔寡断，要不要听从本心，从容不迫地打破僵局。他动了动身子，转过头去，好让甜蜜的气息落在自己的唇上，他收紧双手，让本能引领自己。

 

他们随时都可能被拉开。这一刻是上天赐予他的失落的礼物，只能留存回忆。他会终其一生想起今日，想起手下肌肤如何细腻，光影下的美丽如何攫取他的心。他何等愚痴，敢用自己的脸颊与他相亲，想象他的屏息可能有千种意义，看他闭上双眼，长睫如羽翼般轻刷着自己。

 

他的脸庞这样光洁、温暖，他颤抖着用手指描摹着眼泪可能滑下的轨迹，轻轻徘徊在唇形完美的嘴角，感受呼出的每一次气息，然后他继续往下，颀长苍白的脖颈正为他敞开着，等待他的爱抚，他突然感到无所畏惧，心脏因这股胆量在胸膛之下强烈跳动，声如擂鼓。

 

这该死的勇气，他能面对千军万马，却因为一想到要亲吻对方的唇就害怕起来，这算什么勇气！

 

他没怎么考虑过要做到尽善尽美，也没想过怎样才能小心地平衡欣喜若狂的情绪，因为他心里明白，世界上没有什么能比此刻更重要的了，还有什么能比得上轻擦过那对俘获自己的唇，沉醉于他们之间第一个纯洁的亲吻。

 

他简直不敢相信这是真的，生怕这是一个梦，随时可能醒过来，他手下加重了力气，紧闭着双眼，好像要抓住那些像白日梦似的回忆。但他触摸下的体温是真实的，指尖下跳动的脉搏是真实的，从他嘴唇上掠过的气息是鲜活而温暖的。

 

他睁开眼，向下望着那对带着探寻意味的眼睛，那双眸子变得幽深，折射着憧憬和恐惧。

 

“阿拉贡……“他念出自己的名，让他想要在心中唱起歌，双眼因这悸动而变得通红。但他无需吐出任何言语，不需要任何东西来打破这令人心痛的微妙时刻。他飞快地拉近他们的身体，再次亲了过去，莱戈拉斯猝不及防地轻喘出声，可嘴唇被堵住，只能任自己在他温柔的亲吻中窒息。可他不是因为推拒才唤他姓名，也不是因为否认才用手掌抵住他的胸膛，因为他在触碰他脸颊时感到了对方的回应，即使阿拉贡将他拉近，他也浑身颤抖，满心不安。他大着胆子微微松手，顺着他的胳膊摸下去，指尖环绕着纤细的手腕，令精灵在他的触碰之下发出叹息，他们的手紧紧握在一起，像是一根锚，抵抗住想压倒他们的狂风暴雨。

 

这比尽善尽美还要好，阿拉贡想，胜于每一次长途跋涉后的歇息，胜于每次回家受到的欢迎，比光知道自己爱他，怀抱他，把他拉近，让他屈服在自己每一个漫长而悠缓的吻中还要美妙得多，他的反应就好像这也是他多年来的渴望。他因为他才成为现在的一切，因为他的爱让阿拉贡想要做正确的事情，他渴望从他的眼中看到对自己的接纳和骄傲，与他缔结一种他人无法理解的纽带。他就是他活着的理由。

 

他的心也为之碎裂。


	11. Chapter 11

“留下来，”阿拉贡悄声道，“别走。”他闭着眼睛，和精灵的脸颊紧贴在一起，感受温热的呼吸轻拍自己的脖颈，身体轻轻颤抖起来。

 

“我不能，”他的低声回应却如同在他耳边炸响，不停回荡，莱格拉斯后退了几步，拉开些许距离，但阿拉贡还是能紧紧搂住他纤细的腰身，手指缠绕他的发梢，“我根本不应该来的。我来只是为了让你安心。”

 

“求你了，”阿拉贡的手指将他腰间的衬衫捏出褶皱，“我不能就这么让你走……不是现在。”他用手捧着他的脸，让他和自己目光相对。

 

莱格拉斯缓缓摇头，眼中流露出深深的认命感，“阿拉贡，你知道这是行不通……”

 

“我知道，”他打断精灵，不想听他罗列出种种原因，让他因绝望和愤怒而颤抖，“我知道。”他温柔说道，指尖颤抖着抚摸他花瓣般柔软的嘴唇，让他噤声，接着，用自己的唇轻压上去，屏气凝神，好像在用自己的理智打一场战争。“就今晚，”他耳语道，“我只要今晚。”

 

他感到怀中的躯体绷紧了，按在他胸膛的手似乎想把他推开，但他的双臂随之箍得更紧，不让他逃走，“艾斯特尔……”

 

“我只想让你待在我身边，仅此而已，”他看到了精灵眼中的犹豫和恐惧，飞快对他说道。他抓住了压在自己胸前的手，把它紧紧按在自己心脏的位置，好让莱格拉斯知道自己现在是多么的无力，“如果你想给我礼物，就将今夜赠与我吧。”

 

对方垂下了眼眸，眉间聚起焦虑和担忧，他盯着他们紧紧缠在一起的手。“这是不对的，”他喃喃道，然而即使是阿拉贡都能听出来，他自己都不信这句话。

 

阿拉贡放开了他的手，手指轻轻抬起他的下巴，让他望着自己。“我们才是决定对与错的人。”他做好了被莱格拉斯推开的准备，再一次温柔地亲了上去，给他片刻时间，赶跑脑中所有的疑虑，主动靠近，轻轻叹息，融化在这个吻中，让阿拉贡的血液都为之沸腾。他屏住呼吸，感觉到他的手指伸入自己发间，紧抓不放，两人的身体急切地贴在一起，毫无空隙，这让他真实地震颤起来，在亲吻中欲望满溢。阿拉贡脑子一片空白，再也没有理智的声音出来告诫：品尝他，感受他，拥抱他，这可不是不带欲念的崇敬。

 

他用胳膊圈住他的脖颈，让他们贴得更紧，阿拉贡双手托着他的背脊，感受衬衫下温暖火热的身体，他再也不信这是一种罪行了，它让自己的心恣意高飞，赞美之前想要诅咒的神明，在深沉的吻中寻求认可和祝福。他缓缓前行，把他们带到床边，结果床铺的边缘磕到了精灵的腿，让他警惕地睁大了眼睛。

 

阿拉贡看到他小心翼翼的眼神，温柔地笑了，伸手抚了抚他泛红的面颊，被他的美丽震慑到难以呼吸。他倾身用手指灵活地解开他辫子的绑带，看闪耀的金发披散下来，勾勒出他的脸庞。“好漂亮，”他轻声赞叹，白皙脸蛋上的红晕加深了，深邃的眼眸抬起望了过来。他又给了他一个柔缓而甜蜜的吻，请求道，“躺在我身旁，”他知道自己不会被拒绝的，因为他能感受到唇间饱含期待的急促呼吸，证明了他长久以来压抑着的渴望。

 

他退开来，无言地绕着房间施施而行，一根接一根地吹灭蜡烛，每一缕袅袅升起的烟柱在空中积聚，接着厚厚地沉淀下来，他绕了整一圈才停下，独留床边的一盏烛火没有动，因为他不能让黑暗降临，他需要用双眼来记住今夜，今后不论何时，只要合上眼就能再次看到这一切，看他那迷人的精灵踢掉靴子，光脚坐在床罩上，眼中带着温柔暖意，等着自己回来。他爬上床坐在他身边，房间角落的阴影伸向他们，把他们包裹进去，为他们构筑了一个私人世界，他们并排缓缓躺下，在微光中对面而望。

 

他没有什么可说的，没有言语可以描绘眼前的景象，描述当下的感受，所以他只是用指尖勾勒精灵脸颊的曲线和下巴的线条，将他丝般长发拢到一边，因心怀敬畏而手下颤抖，胸中激荡。莱格拉斯先还闭着眼，任他动作，而后便随他轻柔的抚摸和亲吻，分开双唇，身子渴望地挺起，他们之间的距离好似鸿沟和拢，严丝合缝。他顺着他皮肤下疯狂跳动的脉络，用舌头一路从嘴唇舔舐到脖颈，引得对方的一阵低喘，猛然觉醒的硬挺撞到他的腹部，而他自己愉悦的呜咽则消弭在丝被棉单的摩擦声中。他一只手揽住阿拉贡的腰，死死抓住他的衬衫，让他们靠在一起。

 

阿拉贡笑了，轻念精灵的名字，带着莱格拉斯翻了个身，仰面躺在床上，把他的头发梳到后面，将他带进绵长而灼热的吻中。他一只手伸进他衬衫下摆，顺着背部的柔和曲线，感受细腻肌肤下的肌肉耸动，用指甲由上而下划过他的脊柱，让他弓身前挺，发出迷醉的轻哼，眼中侵染深沉，几乎全然没了克制。

 

他好像醉了，头晕目眩，呼吸急促。他整个身子都在颤栗，手指哆嗦着将散落在莱格拉斯脸上的头发拂开，掖在他耳后，让烛光温暖他一边面颊，自己则描摹另一边的阴影，指尖小心地轻扫过他带着羞涩笑意的嘴角。他的心疼痛起来，一阵掺杂甜蜜的痛苦灌注全身，随着每一次呼吸涌出，又被令他着迷的美丽悄然平息。“我肯定在做梦。”他说道，突然间不信自己会有如此好运，怀里的莱格拉斯暖暖的，活生生的，是真实存在的，他正微笑着低头看着自己，倾身浸入自己的怀抱，侧头把吻压入掌心。

 

“这不是梦。”他小声答道，口中吐出的每个字依次亲吻着他的指尖。他的声音里带着哀伤与悔意，痛陈在阴影中等待的岁月，诉说不留姓名的付出和爱慕，哀叹终于得见阳光，却只能在下一刻目睹太阳西沉。

 

阿拉贡收紧手臂，就好像希望黑夜能永无止境，让这一刻成为不朽。

 

莱格拉斯吃痛出声，阿拉贡吓了一跳，意识到自己抱得太紧，立刻放开手臂。莱格拉斯坐了起来，两腿膝盖分开跪在他腰侧。他带着敬畏和欣赏望了他一会儿，见精灵脸上的疼痛渐渐消失，便大着胆子把手搁在他一边腿上，沿着平坦坚实的线条向上摸去，自己也同时起身，抓住他苗条腰身近旁的胳膊，好让自己别跌回去。他能感受到精灵正紧盯着自己，可他只看着自己的手指，摸上他衬衫的扣带，感受自己喷在手背上的呼吸。他缓缓解开绳结，一寸苍白的肌肤暴露在微弱的灯光之下。

 

他感到有一双手落在肩膀上，好像随时都可能制止自己，但他只是被紧紧抓住，在这禁锢之下微微畏缩，呼吸随着扣带逐个解开而变得火热，每一个仍紧扣的的绳结都像恼人的屏障，横亘在他与他的战利品之间。当他终于解到最后一个时，屏住了呼吸，双手肆无忌惮地摩挲着他的腰际，推上他的小腹，越过他的胸口，缓缓扯开他的衣衫，让它从他肩头滑落，紧缚住他的手臂，好似樊笼将他圈起。阿拉贡突然愣住了，双眼盯着他胸膛中间小小的伤疤，皱起眉头，那里的皮肤粉嫩平滑，才刚刚开始痊愈。他松开衬衫，把它从毫不抵抗的双臂中抽出来，扔到一边，手掌贴上精灵光滑的背脊，将他搂近，嘴唇贴上了标靶似的伤疤。他难以相信，这不起眼的伤口差点带走了怀中人的性命，让他亲吻下的心脏停止跳动。

 

“阿拉贡？”精灵的语调透着讶异，手指梳过阿拉贡的头发，然后轻轻把他抱住。阿拉贡闭上双眼，脸颊贴向他的胸膛，想把他心跳的声音听得更清楚，提醒自己他还活着，哪怕自己离开这个世界，他也会继续在人间长存。莱格拉斯也低头将脸颊贴着他的头顶，双臂环抱他的双肩，长发披盖下来。

 

他差点就失去他了，老天要以一种他绝想不到的方式，把他从他的生命中狠狠剥离。他的眼泪涌了上来，眼眶微微刺痛，他低声对他说道，“我爱你。”然后听到胸膛下的心跳加快，围绕他的手臂收紧，一个吻落在了他的头顶。他抬起头，寻到他的唇，用行动代表言语，用吻让他理解自己破碎的心。阿拉贡的手抚上他的后脖颈，引导他躺下，待冰凉的床单碰到精灵的背脊，他便整个人压了上去，猛烈地吸吮他，一手紧握他的腰线，在莱格拉斯也挺身迎合时，低沉地呻吟出声。他像是许诺一般，一遍又一遍地念着“我爱你”，言语全被碾碎在他的唇舌之间。

 

莱格拉斯把他拉近，一点不在乎被阿拉贡整个压着，他用手指轻抚他脸庞，勾勒着他的眉目，最后停留在他嘴唇上，原本幽深的蓝色眼眸闪耀出一丝笑意，他们吻在一块儿，又分开，然后他靠上前，告诉他，“我也爱你，”接着又吻了上去。

 

他感到心都融化了，闭上双眼任自己淹没在他的吻中，屈服在这令人迷醉的满足感里。这才是他们的归属，在彼此温暖的臂弯中，紧紧拥抱，不去管他旁人么想，因为他到底爱谁，于他人又有什么关系呢。一旦这些人知道了他们的心如何为对方跳动，血液如何为对方奔腾，为了彼此的安危可以毫不犹豫地献出自己的生命，他们难道还能继续否认他们？如果有人把这份爱意归为谬误，那他就是否认神明本身的给予，阿拉贡确信，此刻他沐浴的光明，与梵拉的赠礼无异，只要莱格拉斯在身边，他生命的每一刻都充满欢欣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTZ这章没找到感觉，又不想拖着不翻，有点遗憾，希望回头再看有新的灵感。


	12. Chapter 12

要说阿拉贡哪怕有一刻睡过去，那都是谎言，这一夜就像一个永无止境的梦，平日里闭上眼才会看到的景象现在就横陈在他面前。他们只满含爱意地轻声念着对方的名字，别的话没有多说。

 

蜡烛越烧越短，把房内的影子也越拉越长，随着一阵忽明忽灭的跳动最终熄灭，把他们留给了苍白的月光。皎月在窗外高挂，为他们洒上一层银色光辉。

 

他在黑暗中静静地躺着，看天边泛白破晓，听趴在自己胸口的莱戈拉斯的低沉又均匀的呼吸，一整晚都用手指轻轻梳着他散落在自己身上的头发，愉悦地听他的精灵发出颤抖而又满足的叹息。

 

他已经下定决心不要入睡，不甘错过今夜的一点一滴。如果这是他们仅有的奢侈，那他会紧紧抓住所能得到的每一秒钟。他低头看向熟睡的精灵，看着他闭眼睡觉时脸上满足的表情，精灵一般不会闭眼睡觉，这说明他那尚未痊愈的身体仍旧感到十分疲惫。阿拉贡俯下去，亲吻他的额头，微笑着看莱戈拉斯动了动，胳膊紧紧搂着他的腰，双腿在被子的温暖下纠缠在一起。他轻抚他的面颊，拨开一绺头发，把床单拉上去，盖住他裸露的肩膀，免得被清晨的凉意所侵袭。

 

阿拉贡感到一阵恶心，胸口抽痛，让他想要呕吐出来。

 

他只要一晚，他也得到了一晚，虽然他虔诚祈祷月亮落下得再晚一点，再给他们多一点时间，可时间依然无情地过去了。月亮早已隐没不见，新的一天业以开始，天边浮起一层光晕，可阿拉贡拒绝面对这些，他想拉上窗帘，把世界隔绝在外面，这样他们就能永远置身黑暗之中，紧抱着彼此，交换着亲吻和爱意的誓言。

 

一阵愤怒的震颤传遍他全身，令他的心跳猛然加快，但随着愤怒而来的，还有一种决心，希冀之光在心中升起。他带着钢铁般的坚毅望向窗外苍白的天空，伸手去够环抱自己腰间的手臂，抓住软绵绵的手，把它拉到自己唇边，亲了亲缠绕着的手指，“莱戈拉斯。”

 

蓝眼睛睁开了，虽然呆呆的还带着疲惫，却也充满了暖意，他缓缓抬起头，在昏暗的晨光中看着他。阿拉贡因精灵眼中的深情感到暖洋洋的，情不自禁地微微一笑，慢慢地用手背摩挲着他的脸颊。莱戈拉斯在他身边伸开双臂，抱着他的脖颈，脸也贴了上去，满足地深吸一口气，把温暖又甜蜜的气息喷洒在他皮肤上，嘴唇轻扫过暗藏其下的脉搏，让他颤栗起来。阿拉贡笑着发出愉悦的低吟，然后在被单下翻了个身，俯视着睡意朦胧的精灵，他那熠熠生辉的金发凌乱不堪，整个人显得温暖而放松。他倾身温柔地亲吻了他的唇，“在这等着。”他低声说，然后支起身子坐了起来，虽然他其实想要趴回去，想继续与他一起躺在在毯子下，抚平精灵因忧虑而皱起的眉头。

 

“你去做什么呀？”莱戈拉斯低声问道，也坐起身，把腿弯起贴在胸前，紧紧抓着裹在膝盖上的被单。

 

“我不会离开太久。”他保证道，翻身下床，开始穿靴子。“我还有点事得跟法拉米尔确定一下，而且最好是我去找他，别让他跑来看到我们。”他扬起眉毛，咧嘴一笑。莱戈拉斯脸红了，柔和的粉色衬得他的脸蛋令人心悸地可爱，阿拉贡忍不住跪在床边，弯下腰飞快地亲了他一下，精灵大笑起来，笑声令人迷醉，阿拉贡直起腰，“躺在床上不要跑。”

 

他没有说谎，并不全是谎言，只是刻意掠过真相，不想让精灵不安罢了。现在离太阳完全升起还有几个小时，他利索地走出卧室，靴底在冰冷的石质走道发出阵阵回响，走廊两旁的壁灯仍亮着，周围弥漫着不同寻常的寂静。他转过弯，走入了一片黑暗中，然后找到了摄政王的房间，敲了敲他的门，声音在沉静中震耳欲聋。

 

他的手指敲打着大腿，神经紧张，肩膀也跟着疼起来，寒意灌注他的四肢。房门打开了，法拉米尔衣衫不整，头发凌乱，睡眼惺忪地出现在他面前，当他认出门外站的人是阿拉贡时，惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

 

“大人，出了什么事？”他直起身，一只手搭住门框。

 

“没事，”阿拉贡迅速答道，“那个，没什么大事。”法拉米尔疑惑地看着他，脸上已经没了睡意。阿拉贡颇具威严地抬起下巴，“我需要你推迟婚礼的计划，”他重重地吞咽了一下，不敢相信自己真的说出口了，但他不需要抓住内心掩藏的些许勇气才敢开口，让真心话如同大坝决堤一般喷涌而出，相反，一阵欢欣喜悦席卷了他的心头，“……事实上……我想要你取消婚礼。”他干脆地说了出来，对自己还能保持声音平稳感到自豪，而且不知怎么的，对法拉米尔脸上滑稽的惊讶表情感到有点好笑。

 

“什么？”他结结巴巴的，站直了身子，把衬衫拉好，双臂交叠在胸前。

 

“我不想结婚。”他简单明了地回答，丝毫没有流露出这一决定带给自己的令人窒息的恐惧，“我今天就会骑马出城与阿尔温见面。”

 

一阵令人惊讶的沉默，阿拉贡极其想就这么转身走开，而且已经准备这么做了，但法拉米尔拦住了他，几乎从门内跳了出来。“阿拉贡，你是认真的吗？”

 

阿拉贡停住脚，他一定是真的吓到了，否则不会对他直呼其名。“千真万确。”他平静地说道，与摄政王眼神相对。

 

法拉米尔不知说什么好了，眉头因惊讶和关切而皱起。他能看到他脸上闪动着上千个问题，但因碍于礼节无法问出口。“我会……我会去办这事的。”他语带迟疑地说道，眼中带着怀疑，谨慎地打量着阿拉贡，仿佛以为自己正在被他故意考验。

 

阿拉贡点点头，“谢谢你。”他看着法拉米尔，知道他急切地想知道真相，“我会在早餐后离开，你需要谨慎处理此事，我能够信赖你吗？”他等待着他的回答，直到摄政王终于点点头，“那么为我的离开找个理由，别让其他人知道我真正的去向。”

 

“你要一个人去？”法拉米尔平静地问到，想在阿拉贡的表情里找到蛛丝马迹。

 

他点点头，确认了他的疑问。

 

“这决定明智吗？”

 

“也许不，”阿拉贡承认道，“但这是我必须做的事情。”他郑重地加上一句，在此刻突然才明白过来自己接下来要做的是什么，一阵令人作呕的负罪感令他的胃扭曲起来，皮肤如针扎般刺痛。

 

“我要怎么跟议会说？”法拉米尔继续问。

 

“现在先别跟他们说任何事，”阿拉贡拉紧衣领，做出决定带来的肾上腺素开始消退，周身的寒意更加强烈了，“我很快就会和他们碰面，我们得讨论一些事情。”

 

“大人……？”法拉米尔踌躇着，看上去似乎迫切地想提出问题，以便弄明白他大清早就来造访的缘由。

 

“我会作出解释的，”阿拉贡安抚道，嗓音缓和下来，“但是就现在而言，我希望你还是谨言慎行。”他亲切地把手搭在法拉米尔的肩膀上，让他因这突然的动作摇晃了一下。

 

“当然，”法拉米尔点头，忠诚感压倒了他的好奇心。

 

阿拉贡微笑起来。“很抱歉这么早就把你弄醒，请你……”他指指开着的门，无言地指示他可以回去睡觉了，而他也渴望回到自己的床上去。

 

法拉米尔尴尬地站在门边目送阿拉贡离去，脸上浮现出难以置信的表情，好像在怀疑刚刚那场对话是不是真的发生了。

 

说出这些话是迈出的第一步，他的生活会随之发生变化，他会成为自己想要成为的人。他感到脚步奇异地轻快起来，在黑暗中回到了自己的房间。他没曾想，在无奈下吐露出这样的惊世之语，竟会令心中如此宽慰。但这是他自己做出的决定，没人逼他为了大局做出退让。他觉得周身的缚网似乎滑落了下来，嘴角终于露出一丝微笑。

 

他小心地打开房门，心头欢快，步履轻盈，蹑手蹑脚地溜进房间，把靴子脱下靠在门边，轻轻地将门锁上。晨光将房间染上淡蓝色，为房内摆设投下阴影，他走向床铺，在床边站定，静静地凝视眼前的迷人一景。他从未想过那些幻想会有朝成真，只要伸出手，手指就能沿着他背脊的曲线缓缓划过。精灵伸展四肢躺在床上，被子缠在腿上，枕头抱在怀里，脸埋在柔软的丝绒被罩中沉沉睡着，没有意识到阿拉贡的到来。

 

他小心又从容地爬上床，缓缓用身躯笼罩住熟睡的精灵，胳膊揽过他的腰，伸手穿过他的小腹，往上滑去，按在他心脏的位置，接着在他颈后压下一个轻吻，手下原本缓慢的心跳因这一吻而加速了。莱戈拉斯叹了口气，在阿拉贡的怀里转过身，把脸颊贴在他的胸膛上，双眼仍然紧闭。“你们谈完了？”他轻声问道，露出一个小小的微笑。阿拉贡拉起被子盖在两人身上，掖好边角，让他们都暖和起来，然后又靠回到枕头上。

 

“是的，”阿拉贡温柔笑道，手指梳过精灵发间，“继续睡吧。”他亲了亲靠在自己胸前的头顶。

 

他们在沉默中躺了一会儿，柔缓的呼吸是屋里唯一的声音，黑夜的暗影渐渐抽离，时光一分一秒地过去，带来注定要降临的光明和鸟儿迎接黎明的颤音。

 

“夜晚就要结束了。”莱戈拉斯悲伤地说道，他低沉的声音在黑暗中静静回荡，折磨着阿拉贡的心。

 

他把他抱得更紧了，用轻柔的嗓音令他安静下来，“它用不着结束的。”

 

莱戈拉斯没有争辩，而是将自己推离阿拉贡的怀抱，用优雅的身段慢慢从床上滑下，掩饰了令自己放轻语调的疲惫。他走到窗边，斜倚在窗台上，让自己沐浴在微冷的晨光中，尽管疼痛令他绷紧身体，可他的眼睛却闪闪发亮，“一切都不一样了，阿拉贡，”他轻声说道，双眼远眺远方群山后缓缓升起的金光，“这是你当游侠的最后时光了。”他回头温柔地望着阿拉贡，嘴角浮起的笑容带着苦涩，使得阿拉贡从温暖的床上爬起，光脚走在冰冷的地板上，缓缓来到窗边。他没有回答，而是站在精灵身后，将他长发拨到一边，亲了亲他的肩膀，双手环抱住他胸膛，把脸贴在他的脖颈后，呼吸痛苦而急促。莱戈拉斯向后靠去，让自己落入他突如其来的拥抱中。

 

“事情都是能变好的，”阿拉贡说道。莱戈拉斯转过头，被他轻轻吻了一下脸颊，“告诉我要做些什么就行。”

 

莱戈拉斯握住阿拉贡的双手，他们的十指交缠在一块，按在他胸前的伤疤上，“那你叫太阳不要升起。”他小声说道，又转过脸去，面对越来越亮的天光。

 

“我是认真的，”他几乎是在咆哮了。他松开了怀抱，把他扳过来面对自己，双手紧紧抓着他的肩膀，注视着他黯淡的目光。

 

“我也是认真的。”莱戈拉斯回答道。

 

阿拉贡颤抖着吐出一口气，尽量不把他的恼怒表露出来。“如果我能扭转局面……”他盯着他的表情，“你会留下来吗？”

 

他屏息等待着，看那张脸上情绪缤纷变化，他微微皱起眉，小心地盯着阿拉贡，“我看不出来怎么才能……”

 

“嘘，”他的手指压在精灵的唇上，打断他的质疑，“你只要告诉我，如果我们之间再无阻挠，如果我能去除一切障碍，你会留下来和我在一起吗？”他捧住莱戈拉斯的面庞，紧贴着他，近得能感受到他颤抖的气息扑面而来，能看得到他摇摆不定的眼神。

 

“你只要开口问就行。”他说道。微弱的希望之光不再，他全身都散发着令人心碎的悲伤。

 

“那么我就去扭转它。”他向他保证道，然后倾身吻住他，把他轻压在窗框上，莱戈拉斯拉过他的胳膊，让它们环绕在自己腰间，吞下唇齿间流转的愉悦呻吟。就在此时，太阳在群山中露头，将第一缕阳光洒进窗户，为他们带来新的一天的温意。


	13. Chapter 13

早餐用罢，阿拉贡就朝马厩赶去，因为强迫自己吃下东西，胃里沉甸甸的，他用兜帽遮住脸，避开晨起摆摊的人群，在街道间疾走而过，血管里涌动着阵阵恐慌。他麻利地给马套上鞍，刚骑上去，甘道夫就走了进来。巫师在接到召唤的信件后便眼露精光，迅速做出响应来到这里。

 

“你确定要这么做吗？”他温和地问，语调中带着讶异。

 

“我确定，”他低头看着甘道夫，面对着他的打量，同时也想在他的脸上找到一丝不赞同的痕迹，但确实没有看到任何反对的情绪。

 

“如果他拒绝了怎么办？”甘道夫问，举起手中的信件，严肃的面容中流露着关切。

 

“那我再想其他办法，”阿拉贡回答，“不论如何，都不影响我今日要做的事情。”

 

甘道夫用冷静的目光审视着他，“你确定这是最好的办法？”

 

“你还想要求我什么？”阿拉贡扯动马嚼头，“你想要我妥协？在悔恨中度过余生？”

 

“我永远不会这样要求的，”甘道夫笑了，将信件折起，塞进长袍的袋子里，丢给阿拉贡一个兴味盎然的眼神，“我告诉过你他喜欢你。”他挤了挤眼睛，眼中的笑意弄得阿拉贡脸都红了。

 

“那么施展你的魔法吧，我的朋友，”阿拉贡笑了，催促坐骑往前去，“我不知道我何时回来，也不知道会以怎样的方式回来。”他脚下一踢，从马厩中冲了出去，清晨的凉意扑面而来，心跳也随着马儿的跑动变得飞快，马蹄敲打着石板路哒哒直响，他策马穿过大街小巷，赶在卫兵认出他之前就飞跃出了城门。

 

他向北选了一条便捷好走的路，速度之快暴露了他心中极度的期盼，他不让自己放慢脚步，不能留给他内心深处的怯懦任何机会。他对这种紧急状况毫无准备，而且也许这也是他唯一感激的事情，因为一旦他把要说的话在脑中排练得太久，就有可能拉起缰绳调转马头，跑回他的白城中。

 

他保持速度继续前进，每次和上眼睑，都能看到这样的甜蜜景象：金发散落在他的枕头上，蓝色眸子饱含信任和温柔，朝他传达只有他才明白的笑意。他回味起他嘴唇的味道，回忆起怀中躯体的温暖强劲，心中就好像繁花盛放。

 

一想起家里等待自己回去的是谁，他就快马加鞭，让坐骑好似骐骥飞跃，几英里路一会儿就跑完了。山丘，树木和清泉从他身边飞快掠过，风吹得他双眼含泪，发丝拍打他的脸庞，衬衫外套根本挡不住寒意，他紧抓缰绳的手指都快要失去知觉，可哪怕他激动到嗓子发紧，胃里发酸，嘴里发干，也要把这些不适统统压下，决不放慢脚步。

 

当他隐约看到远方飘扬的旗帜时，才拉起缰绳，让坐骑扬起前腿，身体在马上晃了一晃。他呼吸急促，肺里火辣辣的，腰间也疼得厉害，他深吸一口冰冷的空气，想要扑灭胸中烧灼内心的火焰。

 

他狠下决心，踢了一下马镫，再次往前冲刺起来，这次倒不及他冲出白城时的那般慌促，但是迄今为止最艰难的一段路了，他与目的地之间的距离既远得可怕，又近得吓人。

 

他继续朝前骑行，直到他能辨认出远方的骑手和旗帜上的徽章，最后听到宣布他到来的号角，呼啸声划破天际，激得他心里一惊。他打量着看到的每一张脸，每一个身形，搜寻每一顶露出黑发的兜帽，突然，他听到一声喜悦的呼叫，人群散开了，阿尔温走了出来。她的脸庞在阳光下闪耀着非同寻常的优雅，她眼里充满的喜悦让阿拉贡胸中一滞。

 

他慢慢卸下马鞍，动作僵硬又笨拙，脚下的地面就好像在摇晃似的，弄得他每迈一步都颤颤巍巍，每一寸决心都在经受着考验。他以前是怎么面对那么多敌人的？他历经战火，每每与对手短兵相接，是怎么做到心中无所畏惧的？当他看着眼前这张曾深爱的脸庞时，却忍不住想要逃走，那他还怎么敢自称是一位勇敢又光荣的战士？

 

“艾斯特尔！”阿拉贡不得不抬手抓住她的胳膊，别让她像往常那样扑进怀里，给他一个无比幸福的拥抱。

 

他连她的名字都喊不出来，没望着她的双眼，也没有与周围任何一个好奇的目光对视。

 

“我亲爱的艾斯特尔，”她快乐地说，“我没想到你会直接骑马来见我们！”她抓住他的衬衫，抬头朝他微笑着，让他几乎要失去冷静。也许她没注意到他伤痛的神情，也没发现他根本不允许她进入自己的一臂范围内，但她肯定察觉到了，他躲闪着她的触碰，手指冰冰凉的，脸上却烧得滚烫。“艾斯特尔？”

 

“阿尔温……”他的嗓子哽住了，突然意识到周围还有人在看着，“咱们到别处说话。”他低声道，脸上掩饰不住愧疚。

 

“艾斯特尔，怎么回事？”她担忧地问，“出什么事了吗？城里有危险？”

 

“不，不是那回事，”他迅速打断她，安抚她不安的情绪，平息聚集在周围的精灵们的骚动。“请你……”他转头想找一条小路让他们单独谈话，却发现埃尔隆德盯着自己的严厉目光，那双眼睛透着某种了然。

 

他的养父喊出他的名字，却好像在吐出质疑和指责，他比阿尔温更能看穿他的不安。“你未带随从就离开白城，应该是为了要事而来？”他扬起一道眉毛审视着他，就像在他孩提时光，敦促他坦承犯下的错一样。

 

“这事确实无比重要，”他平静地承认道，“但我必须和阿尔温单独谈。”

 

“你吓到我了，艾斯特尔。”阿尔温按住他的手背，但他抽回手，只与她轻轻擦过，为她引路时，也只敢触及她后背的很小一块地方。

 

“我不会耽搁你很长时间。”他与埃尔隆德擦肩而过，无法与那双包含万千的双眸对视，他低头盯着地面，将阿尔温带离小声议论的人群。

 

他不停在衬衫上擦拭汗津津的双手，脚下步子因为颤抖的双腿而格外沉重，他们走进一个小树林，那里虽树叶稀疏，但还是多少为他挡住了头顶刺眼的阳光。

 

他停下脚步，清了下嗓子，转过身来，扯了扯衣领，毫不意外又十分沮丧地发现自己根本不知道该说什么。

 

“我的爱，看你脸色这样苍白，”阿尔温又伸出手碰了碰他的脸颊，“来吧，和我一起坐下，告诉我，是什么让你如此伤悲。”她拽住他的胳膊，把他拉下来，和她一块坐在厚厚的草地上。

 

他为此感到庆幸，因为不知道自己的双腿还能支撑多久。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，知道她正盯着自己，倾身靠近他，想看清楚他的表情，可他就是不停地撇过脸去。“我承认，我还没想好该说什么，”他缓缓说道，“但我还是必须说。”

 

“说什么？”她的声音低沉而柔和，带着耐心和信任，这让阿拉贡更恨自己了。

 

他重重叹了一口气，手指轻刷过草地。“我找过你父亲，在我们离开之前……我去找他谈过一次。我们达成共识，你注定有一天要西渡……”他几乎是在自言自语，“你本该早已离开了的。”他低声说。

 

他听到阿尔温在身侧动了动，黑色长发瀑布般倾泻在眼前，她倾身与他四目相对，“艾斯特尔，你说的是什么事？”

 

“我解除你的誓言，你不用将生命许给我。”他终于能鼓起勇气与她目光相接，那双水灵灵的眼中净是迷惑。

 

“是我自愿许给你的。”她温柔地笑了，好像在与一个孩子说话，对他讲一篇已经重复多遍的课程。

 

阿拉贡轻轻摇头，没法找出不残忍的语句来表明自己已经不再需要她的誓言。但他的想法一定是体现在了他的眼神中，或在他那耸肩曲背的沮丧形容里，她只要一靠近，他就微微颤栗，沮丧地叹息。她用手捂着胸口，就好像那些令他心烦意乱的话已经说出口了。

 

“艾斯特尔？”

 

“我不能对你说谎，”阿拉贡喃喃道，手指缠绕在草叶上。

 

“那就告诉我真相，”她的眼神变得严峻起来，“你想告诉我什么？发生什么事了？”

 

“是我自己也没预料到的事情，”他低声坦陈道，“我不愿意把这话对你说，不愿意用任何方式伤害你，但我恐怕我不得不讲，因为对你撒谎，对你隐瞒真相，只会伤你更深。”

 

阿尔温什么都没说，她坐直身体，眼神变得晦暗起来。

 

“我不能遵守我的誓言了，因为我的心已不再属于我自己，”他平静地说道，等待她愤怒的话语或激动的回应，但他什么都没等到，小树林里一片寂静，只有树叶被吹动的声音，微风为他们带来夏日午后的暖意。

 

“如果你的心不属于你自己，那它是属于谁的？”她冷酷地问他，“是谁那么轻而易举地替代了我在你心里的位置？”阿拉贡被她的语气吓了一跳，微微畏缩了一下。

 

“不是轻而易举，”他急促地喘息道，“但我早在认识你之前就献出了我的心，只是我自己都不知道而已。”她皱起眉头，明显没有料到他会这么说，“当战斗结束，我以为他死去时，我的心都为之破碎，整个人都垮了。直到那时我才知道，原来这份爱已经深植于我的生命之中。”

 

“他？”她语调中的震惊令他心中一个激灵。

 

他紧张地看向她，注视着她眼中席卷而过的极致的困惑和烦乱，她睁大双眼问他：“是谁？”声音轻得好像根本没有说话，阿拉贡垂下头来，怕自己只要一说出那人的名字，眼里就会暴露心中灌注的喜悦和爱恋。“是莱格拉斯。”

 

她转过脸，飞快地站了起来，他也跟着起身，忧虑地看着她走到近旁的树边，双手搭在树干上，仿佛在向神明祈祷，可她没有说话，只听得到她沉重而尖锐的呼吸声。

 

他没有走到她身边，也没有把手搭在她的肩上，像过去常做的那样安抚她的心灵。因为他没有什么能够安慰她的。

 

她转过身面对着他，裙摆像蛛丝一样被微风吹起，在空中飘动，让她显得分外美丽，阳光透过树叶洒向大地，映照在她绯红的脸颊上，折射出她悲伤的泪光。

 

他几乎希望她能对着自己大叫大嚷，大声哭诉，撕扯他的衣服，或者干脆用愤怒的拳头将他打倒在地。他对她的眼泪向来没有任何防备，只要看到她抹泪，他就会失去理智，而这次他感觉太糟糕了，因为他自己就是那个让她哭泣的人啊。

 

“莱格拉斯？”她苦涩地吐出这个名字，脸上带着被背叛的表情。

 

“我不是故意要爱上他的，”他低声说道，知道那不是借口，没有什么足以拿来作为托词。

 

“但……他不是男人吗？”她紧紧攥着裙子的褶皱，用几近惊恐的眼神上下打量着他。

 

阿拉贡郑重地点点头，竭尽全力不要把话讲得太过明白。“我不在乎。”他带上所有能聚积得起的力量对她说道。

 

阿尔温摇摇头，抿着嘴唇，脸色变的苍白，一手搭在树干上，好像在支撑着身体，别让自己跪倒在地。“我对你就这么无足轻重吗？”

 

“当然不是，”他几乎咒骂出声，大步穿过空地，站在她面前，紧盯住她双眼，让她看到自己眼中燃烧的赤诚，“你曾经一直是我至亲的人，现在也依然如此，你是知道这一点的。”

 

“然而你的心却不需要任何鼓动就离我而去了。”她麻木地说道。

 

“我自己也不曾料到……也没想到这会给我带来多么大的打击。假使为了不要伤害你，我能收回这份感情，说它根本就是假的，那我一定会这样做的，相信我，我会这样做的。但我不可能要求我们二人生活在谎言里，我绝不会。”

 

“你这就下定决心了？”她问，“战争结束不过才几个礼拜。”

 

“我下定决心了，”他伸手按住心口，恳切地看着她，“这事让我无比痛苦，而这一决定也并非轻率作出的。”

 

“我们的时光就这么结束了？”她的声音颤抖，带着不可置信。

 

阿拉贡闭上双眼，按压心中涌动的伤痛。“对不起。”他低声道，点点头，然后再次低下头去，对她表明自己的不安和内疚。

 

她突然坐了下来，阿拉贡吓了一跳，还以为她摔倒了，但她只是蜷缩起来，双手捂住面庞，肩膀起起伏伏，发出一声沉重的呜咽。阿拉贡跪在地上伸出胳膊，本能地想把她的手拉下来，想让她停止哭泣。

 

“不！”她把他推开，“我不信！”阿拉贡重重地摔在地上，藏在草丛中的石块擦伤了他的手。

 

“阿尔温……”他震惊地看着她，她靠得更近了，眼中闪着怒火，面上却毫无表情。

 

“艾斯特尔，”她突然整个人都冷静下来，抓住他的手，把掌心翻过来，检查他粗糙的皮肤，“我理解的，”她用手指轻抚上面小小的伤痕，“咱们分开好几个月了，谁知道你都经历了怎样的变故。”阿拉贡心里一颤，几乎能预想到她接下来要说什么，他早就沮丧地跟自己念叨过这些了，他还从莱格拉斯嘴里听过同样的话，那时他正想说服自己这不过是他一时的心血来潮。

 

“我确实历经无数战斗，”他庄严地说道，“我们都目睹无数惨象，但我从未为了驱赶心中黑暗，就去别处寻求慰藉，”他迎向她的如炬目光，“我不可能做出那种背叛你的事。”

 

“那为什么在此时赶来见我，为什么不等我到达白城？”她看到阿拉贡脸上因内疚而浮现羞红，便知道了他的回答。

 

“我告诉他了，”他静静地承认道。

 

阿尔温等他继续解释，空气中弥漫着难以忍受的沉默，“然后呢？”

 

“他回应了我的感情。”

 

她的脸肉眼可见地苍白起来，用手捂住嘴巴，仿佛在克制自己不要吐出来，“这不可能……”

 

“我非常抱歉。”他紧紧抓住她那仍旧轻握住自己的手，竭力把他的痛苦和悔恨倾注其中，让她相信这不是自己的本意。

 

他们静静地坐在一块，树上传来鸟儿悲伤而悠缓的歌声，树叶在风中不停摇动，地上的影子也跟着直晃。内疚像一把插入他五脏的尖刀，给他的唇舌带去苦意，毫不留情地将痛苦灌注入他的心脏，让心跳都变得迟缓起来。

 

“你接下来要怎么做？”她最终开口问道，脸上的泪痕已经干涸，但他也并不认为她会就此止住哭泣。

 

“我不知道，”他轻描淡写地答道。他还从来没真正想过要怎么度过今天，也没想过接下来会发生什么事情。他还有那么多事要做呢。但他确实知道，自己究竟想要什么，内心渴求着什么，他全身心地渴盼今后能够以一个温柔的亲吻结束每一天，在爱人温暖的臂弯中度过漫漫长夜。

 

“你爱他。”她低声说道，终于承认了这个事实。

 

阿拉贡缓缓地点点头，“比我想象得还要爱。”

 

“而他也爱你。”

 

“他是这么对我说的。”他温柔地说道，知道这是事实，他还清晰地记得那些唇齿交缠间的低语。

 

她笑了一下，用手背抚过阿拉贡的面颊，让他吃了一惊，呆立当场。“他怎么会不爱呢。”她哀伤地说道。他将脸颊贴向她的手，想起以前的时光，那时的他愿意屠尽中土大地上的所有兽人，只为能够再次回到她的身边，可现在她是那么冰冷，她的触碰就像业已死去的爱情，像对他如今心头所爱的背叛。


	14. Chapter 14

当他看到城墙时，太阳已经快要落山，闪闪发光的塔尖和迎风招展的旗帜仿佛在欢迎他归来。

 

他与阿尔温在一起坐了很久，他们聊天，追忆过去，有时发出笑声，但绝大多数时候他都希望她能不再流泪。他离开已经有一会儿了，在大路上拐了个弯，直到离他们很远后，才从马上跳下，任凭泪水流出，双膝跪地，为她的离去而哭泣。因为他知道他们即将出发去往灰港，他再也不会看到她的面庞，听不到她的歌唱，也听不到她再喊一次自己的名字。

 

他为她离开他的生命而哀叹，他曾经仰慕她那么久，为了她拼尽一切，想把这个世界变得完美，他想到今天是与她共度的最后一天，心中就疼痛起来。他一个人在路边坐了许久，脑中重温自己对家人最后的道别，是他们把他抚养长大，而他本来会与那位女士共度一生。他抱起膝盖，把脸埋入臂弯中，庆幸他是一个人来的。

 

但这天已经快到结束，他完全松懈下来，随着马儿沉重的步伐，坐在马鞍上晃来晃去，看不到他的城市在视野中渐渐升起，张开怀抱迎接他。

 

当他走到城门前，没有人出来迎接，也没有警卫跑来找他，他这才想起，今早自己是戴着兜帽穿越街道的。商贩们正在收拾桌子，准备收摊回家，但他没有在意，一直低着头，相信他的坐骑能找到回去的路。马儿一路往上，直到他们到达了高处的马厩，他抬起头，看到甘道夫正在那里等着自己。

 

他从马上滑下来，重重地落在地上，一声不吭地让马童把马牵走，任由巫师拉着自己的手肘，把他带进一座院子里，院子建于大石之上，一眼小小的山泉在里面欢快地冒着水泡。他把脸埋进巫师柔软的长袍中，把眼泪汲干，甘道夫有点不自在地拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说着泛泛的安慰之辞，虽然这并不能平息他强烈的罪恶感。

 

“我按你的要求照办了，”甘道夫轻声说，和阿拉贡一起坐在矮凳上，阴影遮住了他们的面庞，无人能窥探他们的表情，“我还是费了一番口舌的，格威赫不想当这个信使。”他做了个鬼脸，阿拉贡笑了，想象巫师与鹰王激烈争辩的画面，“但他还是把你的消息带去北方了，只需一天就能到达幽暗密林，只不过，谁知道我们需要多久才能等到瑟兰迪尔的答复呢。”

 

阿拉贡紧张地吞咽一下，“你认为他会拒绝我的请求？”

 

“我认为你刻意避开真相，给了他一个模棱两可的消息。”甘道夫带着责备说道，显然他自己也颇不赞成。

 

“写信告知真相，无疑只会让密林大军压境，撬开白城的大门，”他脸上带着愠怒，声音冷酷。

 

“那么你何时才会坦承事实？”甘道夫扬起眉毛。

 

“时机到了的时候，”阿拉贡咬住嘴唇，“我是说如果，时机真的来临的话。我不知道以后会怎么样。”他抹了一把脸。

 

“你还没告诉他？”甘道夫靠了回去，脸上满是震惊神色，“你以皇室名义请求让他留在这里，但你还没和莱戈拉斯说过？”

 

阿拉贡察觉到他的语气逐渐变得冷冽，立刻回答他，“我答应过我会扭转这件事。”他叹了口气，都懒得在乎自己的话听上去有多么含糊了。

 

“阿拉贡……”甘道夫站起身，倚着他的手杖，“你这是感情用事，太过鲁莽！”

 

“我问他，我需要做什么，”他也站了起来，迎着甘道夫严厉的目光，面色凝重，“我问他，如果我们之间再无障碍，他会不会留下来，”他突然意识到目前为止自己所做的一切，喉头哽咽起来，“而我会不惜一切代价去做到的。”

 

听到他语调中突然流露的感情，巫师的态度软化了下来，“哦，我亲爱的孩子，”他温和地笑了，眼中流露出同情，“你今天可不容易，原谅我吧。”他摇了摇头，向阿拉贡伸出手，将他的手握住。

 

“你不需要向我道歉，”阿拉贡说，“也许我急于求成了，但时间不等人，我没有其他选择。”他看向甘道夫，想平息他的忧惧，想向他证明自己没有失去理智，没有精神错乱。但巫师只是神秘地笑了笑，尽管没有开口，但用他独有的方式安抚了他的心灵。

 

“我得去找法拉米尔。”他一想到这个，身体就酸痛起来，现在他只想爬上床好好睡一觉，用深眠令自己麻木，好摆脱心头的内疚与伤痛。

 

“我认为你今天已经够受的了，”甘道夫温和地说道，“你晚上应该自己好好休息一下。”

 

阿拉贡叹口气，摇了摇头，“我还有要参加好多会议，写很多演讲稿……”他捏着鼻梁，“还要背诵宣誓词……”他的脑袋想到这些就开始隐隐作痛。

 

“那么去书房吧，”甘道夫手臂扬起，带他一同走进下午的阳光中，“我会通知法拉米尔你已回城，然后让他晚上别去打扰你。不会有任何官员跑去找你的。”他狡黠地挤了挤眼睛，阿拉贡点头向他致谢，带着疲惫的身躯走向冰冷又寂静的大厅。

 

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

 

他在书桌边坐了几个小时，望着窗外景色的时间比工作还多。他已经把誓言写过百遍，疲惫的双眼反复看着那些词句，想把他们印在脑子里，但这一切都无济于事，夕阳余晖透过扭曲老化的玻璃照进来，吸引了他的注意力。

 

他仍旧能回忆起背脊上因不安流过的寒颤，还有那令他皮肤刺痛的冰冷目光。他耳边仍旧回响着埃尔隆德透着背叛感的尖锐言辞，他愤怒又无情地谴责了他，留他孤身一人，痛彻心扉又浑身发冷。

 

外面响起轻轻的敲门声，听起来有些迟疑，他立刻让来人进门了，只要能让自己分心，怎么都行。但他没想到，来的竟然是莱戈拉斯，他抱着一本厚厚的书，贴着门框悄声进了屋。

 

“抱歉打扰你啦，”他安静地说，阿拉贡听到他语气里的犹豫差点笑出来。

 

“只要是你就没什么关系。”他微笑道，从今早出门到现在第一次感到内心温暖起来。他从椅子中站起身来迎接他。

 

“法拉米尔觉得你可能需要这个，”他递上自己带来的书，书本很旧，布满灰尘，里面写满了古早的圣诗、律法和誓词，光是瞥上一眼就让阿拉贡脸上一抽，但他还是接了过来，“甘道夫坚持说应该让别人把这个带给你。”他皱着眉头看着阿拉贡。

 

“他跟我说，他会竭尽所能让我不被打扰。”他把书重重地搁在桌子上。

 

“那我还是让你好好工作吧。”莱戈拉斯柔声说。

 

“不，别走，”阿拉贡伸手拉住他胳膊，他动作很轻，但好像把二人都钉立当场，气氛紧张起来，阿拉贡不由得想这背后的缘由是什么，因为就在今天早上，他们还以一个温柔的吻作别，在新一天的阳光下轻声细语地说着爱慕的话。

 

阿拉贡看着他，金发编成辫子，深蓝色的衬衣与他的瞳色十分相配，那双眼睛看上去如此美丽，无暇，它们那么完美。应该说是极致的完美。他站在他面前一动不动，直到阿拉贡伸手捧起他的脸，他才动摇起来，黑色的睫毛颤抖了片刻，眉头困惑地皱起。

 

他大着胆子朝前迈了一步，低头把莱戈拉斯吻住，告诉自己，前一晚不是他的梦，他们之间发生的那些不是凭空想象。他的胆魄得到了回报，一只温暖的手缠上他的脖颈，圈住他颈后，手指一点点伸入他的发间，让他在亲吻中颤栗，叹息，和微笑。“我一整天都在期盼此刻，”他说道，对方无声地笑了，又啄了他嘴唇一下。

 

“我也是，”精灵低声承认道，嘴角露出个害羞的笑容。

 

阿拉贡突然紧紧搂住纤细的躯体，整张脸贴在他颈间的金发上，长长地吐出一口气，莱戈拉斯虽没料到他的动作，但也愉快地回抱了他。阿拉贡把他抓得更紧，急切地想感受他怀中精灵的坚实和力量，想知道他是属于自己的。

 

“阿拉贡？”精灵语调中的谨慎让他放开手，轻轻在他脸颊上吻了一下，双手把金发拂到精灵的肩后，挺直身子，望着那双俘获人心的眼睛。

 

“坐下吧，”他低声说，指了指他对面的那边椅子，桌子并不宽，此刻却感觉像一个巨大的鸿沟，他倾下身，小心地将他白皙的手握在自己手中。

 

“我今天骑马出城了，”他静静地说道，迎向他警觉的目光。

 

“出城？”莱戈拉斯好奇地问，但没有带任何怀疑的意味，“法拉米尔跟我说你一整天都在议会啊。”

 

“是我让他找些类似的借口，”他疲惫地答道，“但事实上，我出城和和阿尔温见面了，”他握着的那只手好像抽动了一下，面前的脸庞苍白了起来，“我已让法拉米尔取消婚礼的所有的计划，我去见她，就是为了告诉她，我没法遵守我的誓言了。”莱戈拉斯抽回了手，攥成拳头按压在胸膛上。

 

“你告诉她了？”他惊骇不已。

 

阿拉贡点头，“我在做正确的事情。”

 

莱戈拉斯站了起来，浑身颤抖，但眼神却变得严厉，“神明在上，阿拉贡，你是着了什么魔？”阿拉贡皱起眉头，也站起身，双手撑在桌面上，看着莱戈拉斯背过身去。

 

“我欠她一个真相。”他咬牙说道，精灵回过头，蓝色的眼眸射来冰冷的光，脸上全然是迷惑不解的神色。

 

“你只要一晚，”他低声道。瞪大的双目中充满震惊，“我没想到……”

 

“我说过，我会扭转这件事请，”阿拉贡激昂地驳道，精灵脸上的惊讶让他心中奇怪，他挺直背脊，绕过桌子走了出去。突然，他心中窜起一阵惊愕，让他停住了脚。“你以为我会放弃你？”他低声问道，看到莱戈拉斯眼中的自我质疑和焦虑，“你以为我会收回对你表白的爱意……”

 

精灵垂下眼眸，内疚地转过脸。阿拉贡心里一疼，伸手握住他那发抖的拳头，慢慢抻开他纤细的手指，将它们拉起，一一亲吻过去。“我的爱，”他抬起面前的脸，好让自己看着那对异常明亮的眼睛，“你在质疑我。”他用指节摩挲着精灵下巴的线条。

 

“不是质疑你，”莱戈拉斯静静地说，抬起长睫看着阿拉贡，“但我是知道的，你身在高位会有怎样的苦衷。”

 

阿拉贡禁不住微笑起来，双手捧着他漂亮的脸庞，在他额前吻了一下，“我向你保证，”他深情言道，“我是国王，不是王子。”他望着那双谨慎的眼没有移开目光，确保让他明白自己的意思。

 

“你还不是，”莱戈拉斯悲伤地提醒他道，“而且你也不是我的国王。”

 

阿拉贡叹息，手指捋过金色发辫的精致纹路。“你总是带着哀伤生活吗？”他柔声问，注意到莱戈拉斯想要低头，藏起眼中闪过的一丝苦楚。

 

“不是哀伤，”莱戈拉斯带着高贵的口吻反驳道，腔调显然十分老练。阿拉贡摇摇头，倾身吻了吻手中捧着的脸颊。

 

“相信我，”他低语道，找到了他的唇继续这个亲吻。他能感到莱戈拉斯的叹息，他的双手轻轻搭在阿拉贡腰间，带着犹疑不定，阿拉贡轻轻攫取精灵的双唇，想要用自己的深情去说服他，赶走他的质疑和顾虑，让莱戈拉斯意识到，这只不过是个开始，他会不惜一切代价，直到精灵能够自由地站在他身边。

 

“我不是不信你，”莱戈拉斯喘息着，“但你想让我相信，你能劝服这片土地上的所有人民接受你的选择？”他微微后倾，一只手放在阿拉贡的胸前，指尖轻轻划过他的喉咙，“他们想要一位王后，”他低声说，“如果给他们一个王子，你觉得他们会高兴吗？”

 

“我不在乎他们想要什么，”阿拉贡喃喃道，“此外，我也不必担心，但凡见过你的人，都已经爱着你了！”他轻轻笑了一下，喜爱地看精灵脸上泛起的红晕。

 

“我是认真的，阿拉贡，”莱戈拉斯轻斥他，严肃的神色消失，转而浮起一个宠溺的微笑。可是他突然清醒过来，从阿拉贡身边走开，轻轻靠在桌边，双手紧握桌沿。“而且，我们也无权做出决定……或者应该这么说，我无权做出决定。”

 

“这不就是一个征求许可的问题么？”阿拉贡挺直背脊，交叠双臂。莱戈拉斯用一种极具威慑力的眼神瞪着他，弄的阿拉贡很不得体地哈哈大笑起来，他走上前，抓住精灵的一只手。

 

“你把我父亲的意愿当做儿戏？”莱戈拉斯阴沉地看着他。

 

“当然不是，”阿拉贡认真地说，“我很抱歉，”他用拇指轻抚精灵的手背，“但这些都是可以克服的，你会看到的。”阿拉贡轻快地说道，紧紧握着他的手，嘴角掠过一丝微笑。

 

莱戈拉斯敏锐地心中一紧，他直起腰，脸上露出警惕神色，似乎渐渐明白过来，“你做了什么？”他悄声问道。

 

阿拉贡听出精灵话中的严肃，心里一个激灵，“我已经发出请求，希望能够批准让你留在刚铎。”莱戈拉斯站起身，他的心沉了下去。

 

精灵的脸上失去血色，他结结巴巴地，“你给我父亲写信说了我们的事……”他看上去几乎吓呆了，“却没有告诉我？”

 

阿拉贡感到那一刻自己好像失去了意识，失去了为自己辩解的力量，他走上前去，想用手抚摸他苍白的面颊，但莱戈拉斯往后缩了一下，把他的手推开。“莱戈拉斯……”

 

“什么时候？”莱戈拉斯问。

 

“什么？”

 

“你什么时候派出信使的？”他克制着自己全身的颤栗。

 

“今天一早，但我……”阿拉贡摇摇头，但那太迟了，莱戈拉斯已经走向房门，一把拉开它，冲进走廊，阿拉贡随即跟了出去。

 

“莱戈拉斯，等等。”他抓住他的肩膀，将他转过身来，“你去哪里？”

 

“如果我现在出发，还能追的上信使。”莱戈拉斯推开他的手，再次转身，快步走下走廊。

 

“你追不上了，”阿拉贡声音颤抖，因为他知道接下来会发生什么，“我让格威赫带信去的。”

 

莱戈拉斯僵住了，肩膀紧紧绷着，在原地缓缓转过身望着他，“什么？”

 

阿拉贡重重吞咽了一下。“我让甘道夫用最快的速度派出信使。”他意识到自己这话听起来有多没脑子，面对精灵不断上升的怒火，他的鲁莽显得更加愚蠢了。

 

“你没这个权利。”莱戈拉斯眯起眼睛，脸色铁青。

 

阿拉贡大着胆子向他走近一步，“我只是请求他让你留在这里，”他举起双手，语带恳切，“仅此而已。”

 

莱戈拉斯震惊了，“所以你撒谎了？”

 

阿拉贡皱起眉，心中涌上不解和犹疑，感到身子忽冷又忽热，心脏咚咚直跳，声音也在发颤。“我觉得说出真相是不明智的。”他虚弱地说道。

 

莱戈拉斯大笑出声，神色悲戚，饱含苦涩，“当然不明智了，”他嘲弄地说，“一旦你的意图明朗，你觉得接下来会发生什么？”

 

阿拉贡的决心被动摇了，他挺直身子，试图掩饰内心的慌乱，“那我就会寻求我们两国之间缔结盟约。”他摆出权威之相，几乎要相信自己了。

 

莱戈拉斯震惊地看着他，手捂腹部，好像被人突然撞了一下。“缔结盟约？”他的声音空洞，仿佛被背叛一般，上下扫视着阿拉贡，让他自己都感到胃里直翻腾，“你觉得我是可以买卖的……你可以一时心血来潮，凭一封尽心竭忠的信就能将我买下？”

 

阿拉贡觉得糟糕透顶，他从没想过莱戈拉斯会这么理解他的意图。“我不是这意思，我是想……”

 

“想什么？”精灵回道，“想你能买下我？你可以用不着问我，就去征求我父亲的许可？”他的声音越抬越高，阿拉贡紧张地瞥了一眼站在走廊尽头的卫兵，他们远远地隐蔽在阴影中，但毫无疑问能听到石墙反射出的尖锐嗓音。

 

“我想这是最简单的办法，”他低声说，想安抚他的情绪，为自己辩解，平息他的怒火，抹去他眼中的黑暗和沮丧，“甘道夫告诉我你曾有过婚约，所以我想你父亲有可能会听……”

 

“什么？”他的声音轻柔而破碎，阿拉贡抬眼看见他的表情，立刻后悔了，他知道自己越界太远，也知道自己再没可能收回这句话。“他告诉你了？”他麻木地问出口，嘴唇几乎没有翕动，但阿拉贡还是听到了。

 

“是的，”他缓缓点头，看见他仿佛失去了所有斗志，脸色灰败，几乎要晕过去了。他走了上前，“莱戈拉斯，求求你，我太抱歉了，”他抓住他的胳膊，但莱戈拉斯颤抖着想甩开他的手。

 

“别，”他低声道，眼神游移，就是不看阿拉贡的脸。阿拉贡伸手想捧住他的脸，让他与自己对视，让他看见自己的悔恨，还有他对自己行为所感到的羞耻，可莱戈拉斯退了一步，摇摇头，转过脸去。“别靠近我了。”他伸手抓住阿拉贡的拳头，把他的手从自己胳膊上拽下来，仿佛怕被灼伤一样。他转身准备离开。

 

“莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡喉头哽住了，“请你别走……求你了。”

 

他站住脚，阿拉贡的心颤动起来，短暂的希望像忽明忽暗的蜡烛一样闪烁，但莱戈拉斯只是看着他，明亮的双眼充斥着一些不知名的感情，让他的心都要破碎了。他看上去好像要说话，却只是沉默，然后转过身，迈着缓慢而沉痛的步子走开了，那脚步声让阿拉贡痛彻心扉，感觉像是失去了一切，心脏在胸口冻结，每一次痛苦的心跳像是对莱戈拉斯离他而去的共鸣。


	15. Chapter 15

阿拉贡脚步不稳，膝盖发软，如鲠在喉。愤怒和憎恶在血管中流淌，脉搏突突直跳，痛感灌注全身，让他像筛子般发起抖来。他真是个傻瓜。

他感到身心俱疲，直觉告诉他，自己应当回到书房，可他的心却渴望跟随那人，找到他，跪倒在地，乞求他的原谅。他站在那里和自己天人交战，喘着粗气，盯着地板，眼睛顺着整齐的砖缝瞄过去，希望就此获得一些平静。

最后还是他的心赢得了战争，他朝走廊的尽头走去，脚步声响亮，发出阵阵回音。他猛地停在卫兵面前，收回本欲推开通往外院的门的手。

“他往哪个方向去了？”

卫兵立刻开口答道：“我认为他往客房去了，大人。”他没有必要假装不知道他说的是谁。

阿拉贡点头，飞快钻出门，向右取道那条昏暗的小路。在这座陌生的城市里，多少能找到某种熟悉感，这对他来说并不意外。

他从一个男孩身边经过，这些孩子每晚都被派出去轮班点灯，他对他们这份贡献感到十分欣慰，因为这样以来，他就不用把心思集中在走道上，而是全身心地想着道路尽头的那个人。他怎会如此盲目，看不出自己的鲁莽行为在他心里会有另一层意味？精灵的眼中闪烁背叛的伤痛，让他内心如至冰窖。

客房空荡荡的，大厅里一片寂静，所有人都去吃晚饭了，但他仍旧次第走过每一间房的门口，有些房间明显是护戒友人们住的，有些则是空房间，门上挂着锁。他来到尽头的那间房，透过那里的窗户可以俯瞰花园，视野是最好的，他知道，莱戈拉斯肯定会最喜欢这间。

门下的缝隙没有透出灯光，但他丝毫不怀疑精灵肯定在里面，因为他很清楚，天要不完全黑透，他是不会点灯的。他举起手，犹豫了一下，然后带着十足的把握叩在木门上，心脏被偌大的的声音激得砰砰直跳。

正如他所料，没人应门，那一瞬间他慌得都想调头就走了，可他咬牙克制住了自己，伸手抓住门把，轻轻一转，门就开了，门竟然没锁，这令他几乎有些讶异。

“莱戈拉斯？”他看见精灵就在窗边，关上了身后的门，轻声唤他。

“阿拉贡，走开。”莱戈拉斯转过脸低声警告他，外头昏暗的天光勾勒出他的侧影。

阿拉贡听到他的语气，紧张起来，但同时也为他的沮丧感到担忧。“我是来寻求原谅的，”他嗓子发干，吞咽了一下才开口，莱戈拉斯又把脸转了回去，“求你啦，我就是个傻瓜，我并不是想伤害你的，”他试探着往前走近了一点，迎着吹进窗户的微风，掀开纱帘，“莱戈拉斯……？”

他想伸手轻抚他的后背，想像前一天晚上那样，让他在自己的爱抚下感到安定和平静。

“阿拉贡……”莱戈拉斯停顿了一下，呼吸好像因刺痛而滞住了，“请你走吧。”他一动不动地靠在窗台上，低着头，让发帘遮住他的表情，不让阿拉贡看见。

“不，”阿拉贡靠近他，“是我让你委屈了，”他柔声说道，屏住呼吸，伸手搭在精灵的手背上，沉默在空气中弥漫，他都不知道怎么办才好了。精灵允许了他的触碰，只是肌肤冰冰凉的，连一点反应也没有，“我做错了事，说错了话，求你了，”他乞求道，“原谅我。”

莱戈拉斯没有说话，他抬头凝视天空亮起的第一颗星星，让这沉寂起了一层波澜；月亮初升，群山沐浴在光芒中，像戴着一顶银冠的黑影。阿拉贡慢慢贴近，等待莱戈拉斯随时转身，愤怒地与他对峙。他想看清他的面庞，便伸手拨开遮挡视线的发丝，当他看见精灵脸上闪光的泪痕时，胸口一阵剧痛，几乎喘不过气来，“莱戈拉斯…”

他小心翼翼地循着痕迹拂去泪水，把莱戈拉斯的脸转过来面对自己，他仍旧闭着眼，脸上是毫不掩饰的苦痛。“我太过无情，竟让你以为我没将你放在心上，”他低声道，两只手都抚上他的脸，“让你觉得你父亲会……”他停住话头，对方脸上表情的变化让他没再继续说下去。那双神色晦暗的眼睛睁开了，阿拉贡的心里一紧。他移开了目光，在凉爽的晚风中眨了眨眼睛，又流下一滴泪，阿拉贡立刻把它擦去了。

“可你是对的。”莱戈拉斯凄凉地悄声说道，阿拉贡的心跳加速了。

他皱起眉，“不，”他喃喃说道，双手摩挲着被泪水沾湿的面颊，“不是的，莱戈拉斯，我不是有意要让你觉得……”

“不是指你，”他轻声打断他，声音破碎不堪，充满伤痛的眼睛终于望向他，“是我的父亲。”

阿拉贡能看出他花了多大力气才把这些话说出口，承认这痛苦深埋在他内心，让他身体都为之颤抖。不知怎的，他们从来不讨论这个话题，从不提及他作为王子在他父亲朝中是如何生活的，阿拉贡从很久之前就学会了不要打听得太多，当谈话内容危险地往那方面靠近时，精灵要么装作不知道，要么转移话题，而他也聪明地不加追问。他没有听过多少关于密林国王的佳话，自己也不止一次被他的怒火殃及，而且他也心知肚明，密林和瑞文戴尔与萝林之间几乎没什么交情。但他和王子的友情深厚，这些事情总被他搁到一边，不去考虑，只要能待在他身边一刻，哪怕人们对他不屑一顾、冷言冷语，他也不在乎。

尽管如此，真正要说到这些的时候，莱戈拉斯必然会坚定地为之辩护，虽从来不加称赞，但他总是极力否认他父亲的过错。“Melethron,”他喊道。

“你的猜测是对的，他确实可能同意这样的请求，”莱戈拉斯伤心地说道，垂下眼，盯着阿拉贡的衬衫扣子。“他把忠诚和盟约看得和财富一样重要，比家庭重要得多。”

阿拉贡感到胃沉了下去，“嘘，我的爱，不会这样的。”他安抚道，手指在他脸蛋上打着圈圈，轻轻摩挲着。

莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，挤出一个苦涩的笑容，“甘道夫告诉你了吧，他曾经给我安排过婚姻。”他迎向阿拉贡的目光，此刻他终于明白，为什么从来没人告诉他这件事，他父亲会这样对待他，实在伤他太深。“莱拉死的时候，他很失望，不是因为她的死，而是因为这桩婚事泡了汤，”他皱了皱脸，“还因为我表达了我的不满。”他缓缓握住阿拉贡仍捧着自己脸颊的手，侧过头来，贴着他的掌心，深深将自己浸入那温暖与力量之中。“我从不怀疑他会乐见与刚铎结盟，但肯定不会是为了我的意愿。”

阿拉贡为他感到心碎，他并不了解他的父亲，但试着想象了一下，假如被一个不把他当儿子看待的人抚养长大，这感觉会是多么空虚。“我很抱歉让你老是想着这些。”他喃喃道，拨开被微风吹起的一绺金发，“我的行为使我自己蒙羞，你完全有权利再也不要见我，可我请求你别把我赶走，我会想方设法弥补我麻木心肠带来的过错。”

莱戈拉斯露出了一个有些动摇的小小微笑，把手按在阿拉贡的心口，“你在我身边，”他轻声说，“这比任何言语都有意义。”

阿拉贡感到胸中有一股力量，好像一团明亮的火焰，燃烧着他的爱与忠诚。“我向你承诺，只要在我身边一天，你就不用怀疑我对你的爱意，”他拉近距离，将他们的额头贴在一起，“我要每天都说我爱你，用各种方式证明我自己。”他声音直颤，双手捧在精灵的脖颈后，被他的长发温暖地披盖住。“我向你保证。”他又靠近了一些，他们之间的空隙只剩分毫，阿拉贡感觉到莱戈拉斯的双臂环住自己的腰，双掌按住他的背脊，催促他靠得再近一些，他禁不住发出欣慰的长叹，滚烫的气息掠过精灵的唇边。

他的眼神暗了下来，泪光中闪烁着一丝犹豫，睫毛颤动了几下，双眼紧盯住他的嘴唇，向他悄声道：“证明给我看。”阿拉贡紧张得嗓子发抖，脑中飞闪过上千个不请自来的画面，不得不抑制自己别发出呻吟，试着把注意力放在当下发生的一切上：莱戈拉斯如何倾身寻找自己的双唇，他们的身体又是如何在一块轻轻摇摆。

精灵把他拉下来，投入到自己温暖的吻中，手指深入他的黑发，让他根本克制不住发出的声音，整个身体跟着了火一样。他把他向后一推，紧走两步，将他纤细的躯体压在墙上，这突如其来的剧烈动作让精灵倒吸一口气，阿拉贡趁机加深了这个吻，不再温柔舒缓，而是饥渴炽烈。精灵紧扯着阿拉贡的头发，抵御他的猛烈进攻。

他头晕目眩，肺部隐隐作痛，接着他拉开距离，打断了这个吻，转而把注意力集中在对方诱人的修长脖颈上，轻咬着他的肩颈，使得精灵把低叹变作低吼，绷紧身体离开墙面，跃入他怀中。阿拉贡的意识逐渐进入一种兴奋的白热状态，他双手抓住莱格拉斯的腰，紧紧扣着他，把他们的胯部撞在一块，精灵猝然发出一声呻吟，头往后一仰，脖颈完全敞开，让阿拉贡把自己的脸埋了进去，深吸一口气，亲吻他发红的肌肤。

他用欲望与期待将声音灌注，轻念莱格拉斯的名字，向他征求允许，把他拖入一个悠长而从容的吻中。他把他们带离墙壁，同时伸手抓进他的金发，手指一勾，把他发辫挑散，二人从窗旁的月光下向房间的暗影中挪去，虽看不见道路，可仍旧凭着本能朝墙对面的床边靠近。

阿拉贡在床边停下，胳膊紧箍着细长的腰身，一手仍紧贴着柔顺的金发，他努力透过黑暗找到对方的双眼，低声问道，“你确定？”他不均匀的呼吸暴露了他的心中的渴望。肯定的回答从唇间传来，他得到了温柔而又羞怯的许可，于是阿拉贡松开了怀抱，用手指轻抚他软绵绵的耳尖，沿着耳廓向下，勾勒出精灵脉搏的痕迹，感受血液在皮肤下的轰鸣。“你有没有过……？”他停住口，踌躇着要如何确定今晚到哪一步才合适。

精灵低着头，忧伤地说了一句“没有过”，阿拉贡害怕他许是因为尴尬而低落。“没有和男人一起过。”莱格拉斯低声道，阿拉贡感觉心里轻快了起来，用手捧起面前的脸庞，想辨认他眼瞳中隐含的情绪。他喃喃说着“我也没有”，轻轻吻住他的嘴唇，把疑虑扔在一边，让热情重夺主导权，全身燃烧着炽热的欲望，脑子里想着，他是第一个拥有他的男人，让他叹息，钻入自己双臂，让他惊呼抽气，让他被自己紧抱在怀里。

阿拉贡呻吟着，中断了亲吻，他摇摇头，甩掉那些胡思乱想，接着踢掉了靴子，等莱戈拉斯的靴子也除下后，两人一同跌在床上。他将精灵紧压在身下，把他拉入一个深吻，吞掉他吃痛的抽气声，虽然空气凉爽，但下面的被褥却柔软而温暖。

阿拉贡咧起嘴角，起身跪在床上，双手轻轻抚上他的小腿，抹过大腿，掐定腰间，精灵晦暗的双眼跟随他的双手向上，带着毫不掩饰的欲望，看他慢慢解开他夜蓝衬衫的顶扣，看他嘴唇跟随每一颗解开的扣子投下细碎的亲吻，给每一寸裸露的肌肤倾注渴盼与向往。阿拉贡感觉到手指抓进自己的头发，紧紧拽住不放，那一刻就好像迷失在了梦中，被幻想魇住了一般，他往下继续用嘴描摹精灵的小腹线条，听到他呼吸变得急促而紧张，用舌舔舐火热而细腻的肌肤，品尝那令人迷醉的味道。他揪起衬衫，将它彻底扯开，那徘徊在他的白日梦中，让他肖想许久的肉体终于展露在面前。

他被突然拉上去，与身下硬挺的身体贴在一块，莱格拉斯热情火热地吻着他，双手摸上阿拉贡的背脊，把他衬衫拉起，待阿拉贡起身把衣服拽过头顶，扔到旁边，他立刻又把他拽下去，肌肤与肌肤第一次亲密接触，那无上的美妙让二人同时叹息出声。他们胳膊挽着胳膊，手在肩膀和腰际摸索，极力想要一次就感受对方的全部，他们的吻时而短暂而急促，时而深沉而饥渴，此夜幽黑却无比滚烫。

阿拉贡突然感到对方脸颊上的湿意，不禁一怔，他细看在月光下闪烁银光的泪痕，伸手轻抚他冰凉的皮肤。“莱格拉斯？”

“艾斯特尔，请别……”莱格拉斯轻声喊了他孩提时的名字，手指伸入阿拉贡的发间，起身让他亲吻自己，可阿拉贡没有动摇。

“你为什么哭？”他满心担忧地问，轻轻抱住他，低头端详那张深爱的脸庞。

“阿拉贡，别问了，请你别担心这个了。”他哄他再次俯下身，堵住他的嘴让他别再说话，让他心里一抽，像一股悲伤突然升起，痛得他难以呼吸。他拉开距离，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，恳切地盯着他，害怕莱格拉斯的举动有拒绝的含义。

“告诉我，”他低声说，亲掉精灵面颊上的泪珠，莱格拉斯深深叹息，开口时声音颤抖不已。

“我只是……从未想过……”他呼吸一滞，停下话头。阿拉贡的指尖滑过他的手臂，把他的手拉上来，与他十指相缠，然后把它按在枕头上，陷进他那金色海浪般的头发里。“没想过能有这一天……”他昂起头，让阿拉贡更自由地舔舐、吸吮他的脖颈。

阿拉贡因精灵话里的惊诧和喜悦闭上了眼，另一只手顺着紧绷的身体缓缓游走，感受皮肤下肌肉的鼓动和随后而来的一声低吟。“你从未想过会有一天能随自己的心意？”他悄声问他，变换着身体重心，享受他因慌促而低声喘息。

“没有，”莱格拉斯透过黑色眼睫看着他，“没想过能和你躺在一起。”他低声道。阿拉贡觉得人好像炸裂一般，爱意涌上心头，泪水盈满眼眶，他即刻捉住他的漂亮双唇，深深地吻下，不顾一切地想抹掉精灵话语中的无望，平息徘徊在他眼中的残痛。他把他拉近，让两人的身子贴在一起，莱格拉斯把双腿绕在他大腿后，把他困在胯前，当阿拉贡压下身去亲他脖颈的时候，他的血液就好像沸腾了一样。

他轻摇臀部，听到精灵发出的声音，心跳飞快加速。纤长的手抓住他的后背，指甲留下红色的刻痕，阿拉贡因刺痛而吸了一口气。他再次亲吻他的手与唇，舌与齿，啃噬、爱抚每一寸所能够到的肉体。他的手指在温暖的腰部轻滑撩动，慢慢伸向绳结，一面急切又饥渴地品尝他闪耀着汗珠的肌肤。

他迅速把二人的衣裤全都除去，心中升起全新的急迫感，他低头看着精灵，眼里闪过狡猾的光，然后把自己身体压上去，伸手把两人的物事握在一处，光是听到自己的名字从莱格拉斯口中吐出，就几近顶峰，而莱格拉斯则是将身子紧紧贴向阿拉贡，扭过脸深陷进枕中，双眼紧闭，抓着床单的手攥成拳头。

他沉迷的模样无比美妙，快感来袭带给他的每次颤动，高潮叠累让他发出的每次呻吟，他最狂野的美梦也无法与之相比。他将他们交缠的手举过他的头顶，让精灵在他身下完全打开，阿拉贡张口在他潮红的喉咙边不住喘息，伸舌舔去聚积起的汗珠，感受极乐在体内燎原。

他快到了，快到了，缠在他身侧的腿也紧紧绷起，原本抓住他头发的手滑向他的背脊，搂住他身躯，二人随着节奏摆动，呼吸愈加急促灼热，心脏咚咚直跳，他听到自己的名字在耳畔响起，像是对神明的低声祈祷，身下的躯体突然绷紧，他转过头，捕捉莱格拉斯的唇舌，与他一同在高潮的余韵下颤栗，唇舌交缠中发出的轻声叫喊，不知是阿拉贡自己的，还是他们二人一起发出的。

他好像漂浮在空中，在金色的云层中滑荡，喜悦灌注身心，那些黑暗又绝望的想法全都从脑中被摒除出去。精灵充满爱意地轻轻抱住他，“我爱你，”他抵着汗湿的皮肤喃喃说道，话语含混不清，阿拉贡逐渐找回神智，用手肘撑起自己的身体，不让自己全副体重都压在莱格拉斯身上。他突然希望自己有更好的视力，低头凝视身下这令人惊叹的美景，他的脸上满是柔情，从而变得更加美丽，双眼回望自己时，几乎在闪闪发光。

阿拉贡微笑起来，手指逡巡在他脸庞上，轻吻他眉间，一声又一声地说着“我爱你”。他被拉入一个温柔的吻里，这个吻如此温柔，从容，完美得令人心痛，侵蚀他的理智，让他颤抖，直至崩溃。他滚到一边，把莱格拉斯抱在怀里，与他双腿缠绕，把床单踢得一塌糊涂，可他根本不在乎，他只顾着怀里的这个人，只要自己亲亲他的脸颊都能让他微微颤抖。

“你现在还质疑我吗？”他柔声问道，伸手把拧在床尾的床单抹平，拉起它盖在二人身上，抵御深夜微凉的寒意，他梳理莱格拉斯凌乱的长发，露出他双眼，任他望着自己。

“永不。”他低声回答，闭上眼，脸颊贴上阿拉贡的胸膛，亲吻了他心口，让他的心脏疯狂跳动起来。这颗心已有主人，这个人只要一个眼神，说一个字就能号令他做任何事情。阿拉贡因他信任的举动微笑起来，也亲了亲他乱蓬蓬的金发，希望自己今夜令他满足了，同时能让莱格拉斯意识到，他无法否认心中的爱意，并且会与任何阻挠他们的人战斗到底。


	16. Chapter 16

阿拉贡醒来时，太阳已经升起，他伸了个懒腰打个哈欠，像抖掉身上的厚毯一样抖掉睡意，感觉先前体内的紧张感已经全部抽离。他那美得耀人的王子正趴在自己身上，眼睛亮晶晶的，微笑着用一个温柔的吻向他道早安，被子下温暖的胴体与他贴得严丝合缝，令阿拉贡心满意足地叹了一口气。

“你睡得很好。”莱格拉斯贴着他的嘴唇含糊地说道，这不是个问题，而是事实陈述，阿拉贡知道，他无疑整晚都没有睡着，而是带着微笑看自己把脸埋在他的金发中安眠，在被阿拉贡的臂弯圈起后，发出轻轻的叹息。

“我好久都没觉得这样放松过了。”他懒洋洋地把乱糟糟的金发往后拨去，露出他姣好面容，想起精灵头发这般凌乱的原因，下腹渐渐发热起来。他在被子下伸出胳膊，紧紧环着莱格拉斯的腰，把他拉近，又给了他一个吻，那股热度慢慢地席卷他全身，让他不住地扭动身体。

突然响起的敲门声把他吓一大跳，他们恼火地中断了这个吻。

“莱格拉斯！？”吉姆厉的嗓音在门外炸裂，门把被扭动的声音传来，门板在他的重击下嘎嘎直响，但就是没打开，阿拉贡如释重负地松了一口气，想起来昨晚幸亏记得锁门了。

“莱格拉斯，你起床没？”他又开始敲了，确保哪怕精灵真的在睡觉，此时也肯定会醒来。

莱格拉斯用辛达语低声咒骂了一句。“是的矮人老爷，我起来了！”他喊道，从阿拉贡的怀里滚了出来，阿拉贡因为骤然失去怀中的人，不高兴地低吼出声。莱格拉斯扯过一条床单随意地裹在身上，竖起一根手指不准阿拉贡表达抗议，然后慌促地梳了几下自己的头发，徒劳地想让它变平整些。他穿过房间，打开门锁，把门拉开了几英寸，看见矮人站在外头。“什么事？”

一阵沉默。阿拉贡能想象矮人有多么震惊，他那通常沉着冷静的精灵伙伴，此刻头发散乱地出现在他面前，显然刚从床上爬起来。在莱格拉斯一通道歉后，吉姆厉说明了来意。“法拉米尔想和你说话，阿拉贡从他房间消失了，他到处都找不到他，”吉姆厉压低声音，明显有点不自在，“一个卫兵说，阿拉贡在和你口角之后跟着你走了。”他的解释下显然还暗藏着疑问，阿拉贡看到精灵的肩膀紧紧绷起，便想起自己先前那些麻木无情的话来，心头不禁有些感伤。

莱格拉斯叹了口气，“你可以告诉法拉米尔，如果他愿意，我之后会找他谈这个的。”他不露破绽，语调也丝毫不令人起疑，谁会想得到阿拉贡此时就躺在他的床上呢。

吉姆厉不接受就这么被打发了。“我恐怕他不会接受之后再谈的，他非常担心，你也应该很担心才对，阿拉贡不见了。”他又强调了一遍重点，以便莱格拉斯能明白他有多么急迫。

“毫无疑问他不想被找到。”莱格拉斯冷静地说道，貌似不经意地拽了拽身上的床单，提醒吉姆厉他打扰到他了。

“不管这是不是他的本意，现在大家都很着慌，咱们应该全都来帮忙……”

“吉姆厉，不！”莱格拉斯惊恐地提高了嗓门，矮人把门推开了，他把莱格拉斯往后推搡进屋内，想让他赶紧穿好衣服，陪他一起找人。莱格拉斯仓促地想把矮人推到外面去，可是太迟了，吉姆厉已经大步走进房间，双手叉腰，盯着精灵，深吸一口气准备说教一番，突然，他的目光被一个无法忽视的人影吸引，他看到了阿拉贡，手臂撑着躺在床上，床单杂乱地堆在腰间，惊讶地睁大双眼，与自己眼神对视。

房内的空气突然令人窒息，阿拉贡的心被一阵恐惧攫取，变得冰凉。

“好吧，”吉姆厉盯着阿拉贡开口道。他的声调不自然地拔高，听起来有些尴尬，“我看你已经找到他了。”他轻快的话语打破了屋内寂静，阿拉贡飞快坐起身，匆忙地想爬下床去，手里牢牢抓着床单。

“吉姆厉…”他冲过去，手下死死遮挡住显然会暴露他脸红原因的东西，矮人突然移开了视线，看哪都不看这两个人，双手不知摆哪里好，最后扯了扯衣领，手指拧在一起。“吉姆厉，等一下。”阿拉贡声音低沉，尽可能地恢复一点威严气度，他冲上去把门关起，免得被走廊听到自己的声音，他知道如果吉姆厉都跑这来找他了，那肯定还会有其他人跟过来的。

吉姆厉紧盯着地板，藏在胡须下的脸庞火辣辣的，既尴尬又紧张。阿拉贡顿了一下，看向莱格拉斯寻求帮忙，却发现他面色苍白，目瞪口呆地站在那里，双手抓着床单，往上拉到胸前，好像想尽量把自己藏在后面。“我能解释。”他虚弱地说道，完全不知道该从哪里讲起。

“我觉得我能猜出来。”吉姆厉清了清喉咙，明显非常不自在。

“我确信你可以，”阿拉贡干巴巴地嘟囔道，“但事实比你看到的要复杂，”阿拉贡瑟缩一下，意识到自己赤身裸体的状态。他舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽了一下，“我爱他。”他低声道。

吉姆厉转脸看着他，他那通常藏在褶子里的黑眼睛此刻睁得大大的，眉毛惊讶地扬起，他动动嘴唇想要说话，却什么都说不出来。

“我爱他，很长时间了。”他平静地补充道，希望他的这番剖白能让场面不要变得过分张扬。

“但…但…”吉姆厉结结巴巴的，揪弄着胡子上的小辫子，“阿尔温女士…？”他看着阿拉贡的眼神就好像他是那个背叛了爱情的人一样。

“不会来了，”他帮他说完了这句话，因突然涌上的内疚感而绷起背脊，“我与她谈过了。”他喃喃道，面上露出伤痛的表情。

“我懂了，”吉姆厉震惊地皱起眉毛，他看了看周围，脚下不稳地走到一把被收折在桌边的椅子旁，将它拖出来，一屁股坐了上去。

“吉姆厉？”莱格拉斯优雅地俯下身去，跪坐在矮人面前，满眼忧惧地抬头盯着他，“吉姆厉，说话呀，”他说着，伸手搭在矮人的膝盖上。

吉姆厉重重地叹了口气，摇摇头，撅起嘴巴，低头看向他白皙的手。“好吧，精灵老爷，”他吹了一声口哨，“你总能让人大吃一惊啊。”

莱格拉斯露出紧张而又担忧的微笑，他等待矮人的表情发生变化，等待他判决自己。“是好的那种惊吧？”他期待地问道，重新跪坐回去，身子肉眼可见地颤抖着，阿拉贡关切地看着他，想轻抚他的头发，亲亲他的脸颊，平息他的忧虑。

“事情的转变确实有趣，”吉姆厉坐直身子，皱着眉头看向阿拉贡，“我听好多人说你近来身体不适，所以这才是真正的原因？”他眯起眼睛，困扰了他很久的谜团终于被解开了。

“你可以这么说吧。”阿拉贡谨慎地点头道。

他们继续沉默，从花园中传来的鸟鸣打破了空气中悬而未决的紧张气氛。“我觉得……”吉姆厉动了动身子，阿拉贡屏住呼吸。“你俩应该都把衣服穿上。”他庄重地说道。

他站起来，转身面对墙壁，双手交叠，脸朝下，给他们一些小小的私人空间。他们拾起衣服，匆忙穿上身，手指不听使唤地将扣子扣起，然后带着严肃的表情对视了一眼。

“吉姆厉，我的朋友，”阿拉贡提上靴子，站直身体，静静地开口道，“告诉我，你是怎么想的？”他藏不住自己的焦虑，因为如果他的朋友们都不接受他的选择，那他就不用指望整个城里的人会有什么反应了。

吉姆厉转过身，看到他们衣着整齐，这让他放松了不少。“我认为你们都有点脑子不清楚，”他怒喝道，“但我也绝不相信这是一个意外。”他扬起眉毛，挺直背脊，要求他们做出解释。

“确实如此，”阿拉贡承认道，他感觉到莱格拉斯正望着自己，脸颊微微发热，泛上一阵红晕，“当然，这也不是我们两人料到会发生的，”他柔声解释道，“意识到我对莱格拉斯用情之深的那刻，确实犹如醍醐灌顶。长久以来我一直压抑着真心，但不论我意识到与否，这份爱意的分量都不会有丝毫减轻。”

“法拉米尔说你取消了婚礼，”吉姆厉说道，终于理解了一直令他困惑不解的事情，“我还以为你是在等更好的时机。”

阿拉贡垂下眼眸，摇了摇头，“我后悔自己给阿尔温带来伤痛，”他轻声说道，抬手按住心口，“我可以不告诉她真相，可以按照出发护戒以前约定的那样，直接让她与我辞别后西渡。尽管她很伤心，但她也理解，知道我无法让她活在谎言当中。”

"这确实相当令人震惊，”吉姆厉叉起腰，“我从来没想过…”他摇摇头，缓缓地把他们每人从头上到脚下打量一番，他们神色紧张，莱格拉斯的双手绞在一起，双眼满是担忧和害怕。他哼了一声，脚跟前后摇晃着，突然，他皱起脸爆发出阵阵大笑，欢快的笑声在小小的房间内回荡。

阿拉贡真心实意地松了一口气，差点都要哭出来了，他望向莱格拉斯，看到他也因为放松下来而露出明亮的微笑，驱散了一直笼罩着卧室的寒意。“嗬！阿拉贡，你可真是个按自己规矩行事的家伙！”他走近给了阿拉贡胳膊一巴掌，仍旧在咯咯地笑着，然后轻锤了精灵一下，把他吓了一跳，“还有你！你把我都唬住了，这可不是容易的事情！”阿拉贡与精灵眼神对视，克制自己不要笑出来，他心里很清楚，矮人不是他们当中最有观察力的那个。

“你不会因为这事不开心咯？”莱格拉斯问道，一只手揉着刚被吉姆厉锤过的手臂。

“不开心？”他叫起来，“我为什么要不开心？我的两个好朋友幸福地在一起了，这是值得庆祝的事情，怎么能不开心！”他张开双臂，看上去好像随时要把他们拽进一个拥抱里。

“你也不在乎我们都是男人吗？”阿拉贡问，他简直难以相信矮人会有这样欢喜的反应。

“我不在乎，”吉姆厉皱起眉头，突然冷静下来，“但我来自一个包容力更强的国度，虽说我们那里也有各种各样的歧视，”吉姆厉咬住下唇，“我看得出来你们这的人很在乎这个。”他咕哝道，明白了阿拉贡为何看上去如此忧郁。

“大部分人很在乎，”他诚实地回答道，“我今天必须和法拉米尔谈话，我们要预估一下刚铎人民的反应。”他看着莱格拉斯，精灵微微歪着脑袋，眼里因阿拉贡还要经受磨难而充满悲伤。

“我们只能希望他们对我们能像吉姆厉这样友善，”莱格拉斯露出一个悲伤的笑容。他伸手让阿拉贡抓住自己，让他温暖的触碰给自己灌注力量。矮人盯着他们交握在一起的手，他们表达感情的这个简单举动让他目不转睛。

“至少，他知道你并没有失踪的话，应该会很高兴的，”吉姆厉干巴巴地说，“你没看他信誓旦旦和人说你肯定被人从床上诱拐走了的样子。他派出一堆人去找你去了。”他沉重地看了阿拉贡一眼。

阿拉贡叹了一口气，抓了抓头发，“那我现在就该去找他了，“他可不想在一屋子挤得水泄不通的官员面前宣布自己把他们的计划弄得一团糟的真正原因，”他看向莱格拉斯，“你要和我一起来吗？”他捏着精灵的手，感到他也紧紧回握了一下。

“你觉得这明智吗？”他皱起眉头问道。

阿拉贡耸了耸肩，“我想你在我身边，”他温柔说道，想到精灵会在身侧，心里的不安就多少平息了一些，“拜托了？”

莱格拉斯咬住嘴唇，脸上犹豫不决，“如果你想要我陪你的话。”

阿拉贡点头，脸上露出宽慰的笑容，思绪跟着心跳快速运转起来，“我还得把甘道夫一起找来。”他看向吉姆厉，希望矮人能帮这个忙。

“我之前看他在大厅吃早饭，”他告诉他们，“我去找他，跟他说你要见他，”他抬头看着莱格拉斯，“我觉得你可能需要花点时间把自己整理得体面一些。”他挥挥手，指出他的头发已经一塌糊涂，闹得精灵脸上红得发烧，慌忙用手抚平那些纠缠在一起的发辫。

阿拉贡笑出声来，自己也伸手梳理了一下头发，打开了房门，让吉姆厉出去了。他在矮人离开的时候轻轻拍了下他的肩膀，希望他能看见，自己有多么感激朋友对他的接纳，他低声说道，“谢谢你。”

吉姆厉笑了，眼睛眯成一条缝，他抓住阿拉贡的前臂，轻轻拍了拍，什么都没说，只是发出一阵短促的大笑，让阿拉贡又露出了笑容。他走出去，在门口转过身，对他们轻轻鞠了一躬，转身大步离开，靴子在走廊中发出回响。阿拉贡在他身后关上门，长长地松了一口气。

“这确实比我预想得要好。”他几步跨过去把莱格拉斯揽入怀抱，紧紧抱着他，闭上了双眼。

“他有一付好心肠，”莱格拉斯同意道，双手贴着他的背脊，把脸蛋压在阿拉贡的脖颈上。

他退后了一些，盯着那双清澈明亮的眼睛，用手背轻抚精灵下巴优美的线条，“你说得没错，”他喃喃道，“但我们现在还面临下一个挑战，”他感到自己表情太过严峻，翻过手腕捧住他温暖的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲他细腻的肌肤，“只能指望他们能和我们的朋友一样大度了。”他期许地说道。

“有点儿信心，我的爱，”莱格拉斯轻声道，将嘴唇靠过去，给了阿拉贡一个温柔似水的吻，“我会在你身边的。”

阿拉贡微微一笑，充满柔情与爱意地看着眼前漂亮的男人，把散落在他脸上的头发拨到后面，手指缠绕起他头发上的疙瘩，好笑地皱起眉。“不过首先，我们真的得给你的头发想想办法了。”他终于笑出声，飞快地亲了下精灵飞红的脸颊，转过身去找梳子在哪儿。


	17. Chapter 17

会议厅的蜡烛在凉风中忽明忽灭地摇曳，厚重的窗帘遮挡视线，倒不是说任何人都能轻易靠近这里，因为远处一直就有卫兵把守，只不过窗帘确实起到了隔音的作用。

 

阿拉贡坐在一张长长的桌子的正中央，甘道夫在他的右侧，莱戈拉斯在左侧，法拉米尔坐在他对面，眼睛来回看着面前的三个人，微微皱着眉头，手指不停翻动着手里的羽毛笔，如坐针毡地等待其他人的到来。

 

阿拉贡没费多大功夫就找到了他，摄政王先是松了口气，接着就换上满脸怒容，弄得阿拉贡又是内疚，又是好笑，不停为自己引起的恐慌而道歉，然后请求他召集四位高级官员开会，这些官员分别是作为摄政王的法拉米尔，大法官，人民代表，以及市议会的主席。

 

他静静地等待其他人到齐，看着计时器里的沙子缓缓流动，快要一个小时了，再一分钟就会有一个男仆悄无声息地出现，把沙漏翻过来，轻敲一下玻璃罩子，让沙子继续流下，他一直低着头，面无表情，训练有素地小心避开所有谈话，当做没有听到一般。

 

阿拉贡嘬了一口手里的酒，夏季的红酒清凉爽口，甜味在口中蔓延开来。他透过杯壁看到甘道夫投来的精明眼神。他还未对他做出具体解释，只是在请他来的时候意有所指地瞄了瞄身边的精灵，甘道夫了然一笑，二话不说跟着他进入了凉爽的大厅。

 

正在这时，大门开了，卫兵不发一词地扭开把手，三位官员鱼贯而入，一边低声交谈，一边靠近了桌子，当看到阿拉贡身边的客人时，都停住了话头。他们低头把椅子拖出来，桌腿的木头发出刺耳的刮擦声。待所有人坐定，议会主席马汀伸手抱过罐子，给自己斟满酒，用略带谄媚的笑容吟道，“我的大人，见您安好，我心甚喜！”他瞟了法拉米尔一眼，后者似乎有些被激怒，“我们的摄政王今天发动全城守卫，就为了找您。”他靠回自己的椅子，对着阿拉贡露出一个假笑，立刻让他不舒服起来。

 

法拉米尔之前对他提过，马汀是他父亲（迪耐瑟）的忠实拥趸，摄政王的统治秩序刚好符合他的理想和生活方式。阿拉贡觉得，法拉米尔有点感觉受威胁了。

 

“只是行使我个人的隐私权利，”阿拉贡歪过头，以同样的假笑与他对视，看到对方终于挂不住嘴角，心里愉悦起来，“也因此有了我们这次会议。”他平静地对他们说道，在高背椅中挺直了腰，“我在这里已经待了好几个星期，我观察了你们的习俗，熟读你们的条约和律法。法拉米尔也一直帮助我理解这片土地和它的人民。”他微微歪过头，带着温暖的微笑看着摄政王，法拉米尔惊讶地望着他，显然没料到这番毫不掩饰的赞扬。他深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，感到空气在肺中膨胀，然后长呼出气，发出一声叹息，“我恐怕我不会成为你们期望的那种领导者了。”他不动声色地依次望进他们每个人的双眼，所有人都一脸茫然地等待他继续解释。他真想翻个白眼。“也就是说，我以前的生活都不是为了王位做准备的，”他们继续盯着他，“而我现在可能会…更加放松，而不是像你们熟知的国王的那种样子。”

 

坐在他旁边的甘道夫插嘴道，“我想阿拉贡的意思是，”他睙了阿拉贡一眼，“你们可能要准备好去面对一种不一样的统治方式，”他的语调沙哑，透着温和的权威感。

 

“多谢说明，甘道夫，”阿拉贡点点头，与法拉米尔坦率的目光对视。

 

“那么我们要面对什么？”人民代表缓缓问道，靠回椅背，露出谨慎的表情。阿拉贡看着他，这个和善的男人被市民选举出来，来表达他们的心声。戴蒙在这个位子上已经46年了，这足以说明他的民望之高。

 

“并不是多大的改变。”阿拉贡安抚道，胃里一阵抽搐，也不知道自己是在撒谎还是单纯表达愿望，“只是给那些长久以来将刚铎的利益放在心头的人们一个机会，与大家一起承担这份责任。”他对着他们四位微笑起来，话里的意思非常清楚，他们全都在椅子里坐直了身体。

 

“甘道夫已经提出，会在接下来几年里继续留在近旁，”他转过头去向巫师点头致谢，此外找不到合适的方式来表达他心中的无上谢意。

 

“而莱戈拉斯继续担任皇家委员会的顾问。”他明确地说道。

 

空气奇怪地紧张起来，所有人都看向精灵，微微打量着他。在这场会议前，他们全都没有和他正式互相介绍过。阿拉贡飞快地朝左边瞥了一眼，精灵身体前倾，压抑着惊讶，低声用自己的族语说道，“我认为你在跟一屋子陌生人宣布一件事情之前，至少要先和我商量一下。”他轻轻劝诫道，但碍于旁边有人，保持着自己语调里的轻松随意。

 

“冒着你会说不的风险？”阿拉贡微笑道。

 

“你要担当御前首相？”马汀打断他们，镇静地问道，眼睛不停在阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯之间来回看，“这一般都是摄政王的职责，不是么？”他转身冷冷地瞪着法拉米尔，法拉米尔一派轻松地与他对视。

 

“我们有很多年没有国王了，”一个细小的嗓音插话道，是年迈瘦削的大法官，他交叉着双臂，下巴埋在斗篷里，“御前首相和顾问一职不总是由摄政王承担的，它反而一般会被授予国王信任的人。”他浑浊的灰眼睛看着莱格拉斯。

 

马汀了然地点点头，嘴角又勾起谄媚的假笑，阿拉贡立刻戒备起来。“恕我直言，大人，”他倾身向前，手臂支在桌面上，仿佛这是只发生在他们二人之间的谈话，“你觉得一个山民能胜任人类之王的顾问一职？”

 

阿拉贡感到一阵厌恶感变流全身，眼中窜起愤怒的火焰，他瞥见甘道夫也动了动身子，明显和他一样不悦，“马汀议员，”他冷冷道，“虽然他没有戴着王冠，莱格拉斯一千多年来一直是他王国的储君，我对他一直尊崇有加，没有人比他更加胜任这一职务。你应当向他展现你的敬意。”阿拉贡咬紧牙关斥责道，看到对方投来的冰冷目光，他感到全身的肌肉都在咆哮，不得不克制自己，别越过桌子一拳打掉他脸上的自得笑容。他感到有人轻轻碰了碰他的手臂，瞥了眼旁边，看到莱格拉斯充满谅解又略带警告的目光，于是又放松地靠回椅背。

 

“当心点，”他悄声说道，缩回了自己的手，但仍旧严肃地看着他。

 

阿拉贡点点头，有些苦恼地叹口气，“我想我有点低估这件事了，”他沉重地答道。

 

“也许不是，”甘道夫侧头望着桌子的另一边。三位议员都在心里暗暗赞叹，精灵只凭一个温柔的触碰和一句简单的安抚就平息了他们国王的怒意。

 

阿拉贡在椅子里动了动，低头盯着自己的拳头，冷静地张开手指，让手掌贴向温暖的桌面。他感到心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，耳膜只听到血液沙沙流过的声音，然后他清了清喉咙。

 

“这也引出了另一个，也许更为重要的问题，”他有些局促地说道，仍旧盯着自己的双手，担心自己的手掌一旦离开桌面，就会暴露自己已经紧张到发抖，“你们已经知道我取消了与阿尔温女士的婚礼。”

 

法拉米尔的表情变得专注起来，那个为何他在凌晨被国王叫起的原因，此刻就要被揭晓了。

 

“我想要与你们讨论我取消婚礼的结果，”他的眼神在大法官和人民代表之间逡巡，“我想要了解人民对于国王子嗣的期望…”

 

四个人都关切地看着阿拉贡，接着交换了一下困惑的眼神，他们互相打量着，好像在决定谁该开口说话，最终，还是法拉米尔让步了，“大人，”他缓缓道，小心地选择着言辞，“我知道这是你最近才下的决定，而且无疑你因为这事心中无比忧伤，但你的日子还长，”他紧张地笑了一下，要传达这份体贴的智慧之词显然让他十分不安。

 

阿拉贡只是重重地探口气，“法拉米尔，感谢你的信任，但我非常确信我不会再结婚了，我不会…”他清了清嗓子，感觉脸上有点发热，“不会有子嗣了，”他用手指敲打着桌面，“我清楚，一个国王竟然不想延续血脉，这简直闻所未闻，可是…”他看着大法官道，“我相信历史上发生过同样的事情？”他充满希望地扬起眉毛问道。

 

“这个嘛，”卡迪伦放开双臂，指尖合拢在一起，“当然，这种情况是有的，王位被传给第一顺位的男性，比如兄弟或者侄子。”他看了法拉米尔一眼，又重新看向阿拉贡，“但就我所知，您是您这一支血脉的唯一传人了。”他庄严地问询道。

 

阿拉贡咬着舌头，利用这刺痛让自己专注起来，“在这种情况下的话…？”他问。

 

大法官支支吾吾地说道，“这种情况只发生过一次，大人，当皇家血脉断绝，王位会传到摄政王的手中。”

 

阿拉贡点头，“所以白城不会因为我的选择而陷入困境。”

 

“但摄政王不能像国王那样统治，”法拉米尔毫无必要地指出，“他们只能守护王位，维护法律，直到合法的继承人出现为止。”

 

“如果大人不介意话，我想问…”马汀倾身，皱起眉头，“你为何如此确信你将不再婚配…或者说，不再让刚铎拥有她的继承人？”

 

阿拉贡感觉胃沉了下去，他本来希望，他们能借由讨论这些法律条文来绕过这个问题，但议员脸上的老谋深算笑容让阿拉贡知道了，他早已从阿拉贡撤销结婚计划的举动里推测出了一些他自己的结论。

 

他双手撑着桌子的边缘，靠着椅背，试着让自己别去看甘道夫和莱格拉斯向自己投来的目光。“好吧…”他踟躇了一会，紧张地吞咽了一下，看了一眼莱格拉斯，精灵的双眼流露着汹涌的爱意与自豪感，他从这坚毅的目光中获取了力量。他转身面向几人，尤其专注地看着他的摄政王，从他熟悉的关怀表情中获取了安慰。

 

“因为据人类的律法，我无法与我爱的人结为连理，也无法诞下继承人。”他安静地说道，看到法拉米尔脸上的疑惑加深，皱着眉头想要明白阿拉贡的意思。一阵可怕的沉默，房内的光明与生命力似乎瞬间被吸噬，所有人都直直地瞪着他，接着，马汀慢慢地笑出声来，这干巴巴的轻笑慢慢变成一阵嘶哑的大笑，让阿拉贡听得脖子上汗毛直立。

 

“妙极了，”他温和地说道，“我们的殿下迷恋一个男人，”他的假笑立刻扭曲为一个病态的微笑，他靠回椅子，平视着阿拉贡，“那么我们该对市民宣布，到底谁才是您的伴侣呢？”

 

阿拉贡吞咽了一下，嗓子又干又紧，他握着拳头，骨节发白，转过脸看着莱格拉斯，看到精灵双手紧捏，搁在腿上，同样紧张不已，他垂下眼眸，而阿拉贡则充满爱意地望着他美丽的爱人。

 

桌子那边的马汀厌恶而又不屑地嗤笑了一声，“那个精灵？”他傲慢地来回看着阿拉贡和莱格拉斯，二人因所有人惊诧的注视而垂下目光。

 

“阿拉贡，这是真的吗？”法拉米尔睁大了双眼，僵住了身子。

 

阿拉贡不知道说什么好，双手紧抓着膝盖，几乎使那里要淤青了，他点点头，无法驳斥这件让所有人哑口无言的事实。

 

“而你想要他担当你朝中要职？”马汀嘲弄道，他脸上闪过一丝愤怒，坐直了身体，挑战地盯着阿拉贡，“你来到这块你从未听闻过的土地，把我们的军队拉入战争，让他们听从你的指挥，继承王位，却无意延续我们的传统…”他看着其他几位官员，提高音量，摊手说道，“而且他还期望我们听命于这个异邦来的婊子！”

 

阿拉贡倏地站起来，脸上血色褪去，“议员！”他的响亮的声音在屋内回荡，放大了他的愤怒，“小心你的言辞。”他怒道。他身旁的莱格拉斯也站了起来，口中吐出一句刻薄的诅咒，如果他们懂得他的意思，耳朵非要流血不可，他眼中燃烧的怒意如同海浪一波又一波地涌起，假如他们觉得他是温和而端庄的种族，那可真是大错特错了。阿拉贡朝他的方向瞥了一眼，祈求他坐下，然后慢慢倾身撑在桌子上，眼神变得幽深，声音稳定而平静，“议员，别忘了你的位置。”

 

“似乎我不是唯一忘了自己位置的人，”马汀阴沉地答道，站起身与阿拉贡平视，空气骤然紧张起来。

 

他厌恶地撇起嘴角，张口刚想说话，甘道夫却平静地插口道，“也许我们都该冷静一下，”他伸手碰了碰阿拉贡的手腕，阿拉贡站直身体，但目光未曾离开对面那张傲慢自大的脸，“也许我们都该出去透透气啦。”他对阿拉贡说道，后者虽然终于移开了眼神看向巫师，但血液仍在沸腾。

 

甘道夫站起来，他看得出来阿拉贡仍在盛怒之中，于是没有开口请他离开，只是指了指屋子那头的房门。阿拉贡愤恨地低吼了一声，离开了他的座位，眼中微微一闪，要求莱格拉斯与他一起离开，不想把他一个人留在这群人当中。他没注意到其他人不知所措地站起，出于礼节向他鞠躬致意，他的注意力全在那个激怒自己的可恶的矮个男人身上。他咬着牙跟甘道夫走出了房间，拳头紧握，指甲给掌心刻出了一条条深痕。


	18. Chapter 18

阿拉贡咬着下唇别让自己咒骂出声，紧捏拳头，在走廊两面墙壁之间如困兽般来回踱步。从拱门望出去就是庭院，外面的阳光从画框般的窗户倾泻进来，温暖地洒在他的背脊上，他转过身，再次面前向墙壁。“那个讨厌的矮子！”他咆哮道，并且特意用了精灵语，因为他踹开大门的时候发现门边还站着那个卫兵。

 

“冷静下来，艾斯特尔。”莱戈拉斯平静地说道。阿拉贡朝他望去，精灵交叠着双臂，带着严肃的表情站在拱门的影子下。

 

阿拉贡站住脚，“冷静？”他展臂指向会议室的门，“那个人侮辱了你！”

 

“那个人觉得受到了威胁，”甘道夫缓缓说道，双手揣进长袍的袖子里，沉沉地看着阿拉贡，“你应该能预想到的，”看到阿拉贡转过身面对自己，他挑起一边眉毛，“他有一点倒是说对了，他们并不了解你。他们在迪耐瑟的专制下过了许多年，现在已经习惯那种反复无常的暴君统治了。”他敏锐地看了一眼门边的卫兵，卫兵立刻移开眼神，继续散漫地盯着墙壁。

 

“质疑我的名誉是一回事，”阿拉贡怒道，“但我不会坐视他侮辱他人的人格。”他朝莱戈拉斯那边挥了挥手，莱戈拉斯仍旧盯着地板不动。

 

“不是所有人都会接受阿拉贡的。”甘道夫尖锐地回答道，虽然这一事实明显到毫无争辩的必要。阿拉贡听言，在他面前停下脚步。

 

“我知道，”他低声辩道，声音里流露着痛苦。他微微叹了口气，抓了把头发，摇摇头，转过身走回到拱门下。他站在莱戈拉斯面前，想伸手撘在他交叠的胳膊上，让他不要再如此防备。“我的爱，”他唤道。莱戈拉斯把眼神从他自己的靴子上移开，凝重地注视他的双眼。

 

阿拉贡手指敲打自己的腿侧，无比渴望想就这么一走了之，骑上马冲入灿烂的夏日阳光，莱戈拉斯无忧无虑地在他身畔。“只要你开口，我立刻就处决他。”他装出一副严肃的样子，想把气氛活跃起来。精灵露出一个小小的笑容，眼中的动荡渐渐平息。

 

“这是你作为国王的第一道正式诏令？”他干巴巴地问。

 

“悉听尊便。”他深情地笑了笑，甘道夫在旁边翻了个白眼。他真想用手指勾画他害羞翘起的嘴角，摩挲他脸颊柔和的线条，他已经不由自主地抬起手，几乎要碰到他温暖的肌肤了，然而会议室的大门突然打开，法拉米尔踏着重重的步子走来，阿拉贡立刻缩回手。

 

“大人？”他小心地走到近旁，来回看着他们几人，眼中净是焦虑，“我替马汀议员道歉，”他气息不稳地说，似乎有点害怕阿拉贡接下来的反应。

 

“不该由你道歉。”阿拉贡坚决地咕哝道。

 

法拉米尔摇摇头。“即便如此，他的鲁莽之举也与他议会主席的身份极不相衬，”他看着莱戈拉斯道，“爵爷，我深感抱歉。”阿拉贡失望地看到，精灵脸上又重新戴上那张冷静的面具，点头表示接受歉意。

 

“我已经斥责过他，让他注意言辞。”他抬手请他回去，阿拉贡想到要回到会议室就怒不可抑。“我能先借一步和您说话吗？”他静静问道，低垂眼神，避开其他人的目光。

“说吧，”阿拉贡明了地答道，看他表情窘迫，嘴角撇起，低下头，一副想要和他单独谈谈的样子。阿拉贡叹了口气，哪怕想说些什么，也因太过无奈而不知如何开口，他跟着法拉米尔往走廊远处走了几步，两手叉腰，看向摄政王的眼睛。

“大人，”他说道，“这事无疑对我们来说太意外了，”阿拉贡抿着嘴唇，凝视着他，等他继续。“您和……另一个男人的……关系，”他停了一下，似乎在与自己的想法作斗争，“这不是大众会……乐见的，或者会去寻求的关系。”

阿拉贡的眼神暗了下来，耸起肩膀。

“或者说，”法拉米尔立刻补充道，“这不是常见的事，而马汀也是出于震惊才会有此反应，这出乎我们所有人的意料，”他紧张地抬眼看了看阿拉贡，望向那双风雨欲来的灰色眼睛，“尤其您还是即将成为我们国王的人。”他悄声说道。

“你到底想表达什么，法拉米尔？”阿拉贡低声问。

摄政王摇了摇头，举起双手想让他消气，“我不对您做出评判，大人，”他立刻说道，“只是给出建议罢了，”他放下手，看上去彻底地无所适从了，然后他叹了口气，咬着嘴唇，坦率地看着阿拉贡，“我恐怕议会长的观点可能还是有些道理的，”他飞快地说道，好像完全不赞同他的想法似的，“您不熟悉我们的习俗。在精灵的抚养下长大，和野外游侠们共居，这让您的观念更加包容，但我恐怕您可能会被宫廷政治和琐碎的生活弄得不知所措了。”摄政王平静的语调让他皱起眉头，对他父亲的提及让他眼中闪过一丝阴影。

“所以你的建议是什么？”阿拉贡机敏地问道，胸口有些发紧。

“有所保留，大人，”法拉米尔温和地说道，“我们对改变需要一个适应的过程，也许不要一次冒进太多吧。”他无言地抬起眉毛，向阿拉贡传达他的意思。

阿拉贡重重叹了一口气。“我理解，”他喃喃道，好像背叛了自己的心意一般。他看向旁边，瞥见精灵湛蓝双目，心脏便在胸中砰砰直跳。“我们回去开会吧。”他焦急地想要赶紧结束整件事情。

 

法拉米尔点点头，把他们重新领回凉爽的房间。他执意让精灵也重新加入，搞得莱戈拉斯有点怀疑他是不是脑子不清楚了，但他只是露出一个微笑，抬手轻轻拍了下他的背脊，平息他眼中冰冷的怒意。

 

他们沉默地回到自己的位置，阿拉贡带着嫌恶的表情与马汀恶毒的眼神对视，然后坐了下来，他知道所有人都在看着他们两个。

 

他们说了会儿无关紧要的事情，出于礼节绕过了核心问题。阿拉贡听他们转述市民们的兴奋之情，说他们是如何期待能拥有一位国王，以及摄政王统治不再后，议会结构会如何产生变化。他们讨论了各种事件和人物，交流了各式各样的想法，刚刚发生过的激烈争吵被暂时忘在脑后。

 

上午快要结束了，他们也没有什么可说的了，阿拉贡清了清嗓子，一只手攥拳，将指节轻擦了一下嘴唇，严肃地看着每一个人的双眼。“感谢你们今日的出席，”他静静地说道，手搭在膝盖上，“你们的见解都很有帮助。”他看着大法官和人民代表，他们二人对国家和首都一片赤诚，忠于职责，甘愿为人民服务，这精神令他十分心折。“至于我把你们叫到这来的真正原因，”他微微眯了一下眼睛，马汀在椅子里慢慢坐直身子，“摄政王谏言，不要贸然给人民带来过大的改变……否则在眼下这种微妙的情况里会极为不利。”他用手指划过桌沿，按下想把法拉米尔的建议扔到一边的冲动，直觉在和理性激烈交锋。“这样一来，最好的选择无疑是……保持克制。”法拉米尔与他眼神交汇，脸上几乎闪过一丝内疚的表情。

 

他把椅子向后推去，表示会议结束。“今晚晚宴再见。”他点了点头，示意他们可以离开，所有人都站起身，微微鞠了下躬，眼神仍逡巡在国王，精灵和巫师的身上。

 

“大人，”法拉米尔在阿拉贡转身之前叫住他，“大人，今早我找您还有另一个原因。”

 

阿拉贡直起身，双手搭上椅背。他点头让摄政王继续说，心中有点好奇。

 

“埃尔隆德大人在回程之前，派人把您和您的伙伴的行李物什送过来了；我想您可能想知道这事。”

 

阿拉贡点头，转眼看了看身边，听到养父的名字胃里又是一阵纠结，心头涌上的内疚几乎要让他不安起来。这一整天他都面临着各种严峻考验。

 

“我已经把所有东西都放在警卫室的一个前厅里了。”法拉米尔向肩膀后示意道。

 

“你们去吧，”甘道夫挥了挥手，喃喃道，“我还有好多事要做。”

 

阿拉贡轻耸了下肩膀，用疑问的眼神看向莱格拉斯，后者默默点了下头，和他分别从桌子两旁绕到前面，跟着法拉米尔走出了大厅。外面艳阳高照，阿拉贡穿的厚重的衣服让他热得有些受不了。

 

他们不发一言地相携向上层走去，每扇大门、庭院和拱门处的卫兵都直视前方，安静地站在那里，钢盔下的面庞布满汗珠，安静的街道上各处也都有沉默的哨兵。

 

他们来到上层的一间警卫室，武器给养都整齐地摆靠在墙上。法拉米尔在口袋里囫囵摸索了一阵，抓出一把巨大的钥匙，拿它打开旁边的一扇门，露出一间小小的石室，里面除了三个大箱子外，什么都没有。他把钥匙递给阿拉贡，“等您检查完毕，会有卫兵来把这些东西都搬到合适的地方的。”他转过身去准备离开，但脚下一顿站住了。片刻后，他又再次转回头，面对着阿拉贡，“我的意见又有什么重要的呢，大人，您身上有些……更自由的东西。”他对他和莱戈拉斯微笑了一下，鞠躬后大步走开了，留阿拉贡站在那里，心中百味杂陈。

 

“阿拉贡？”莱戈拉斯柔声喊道，他已经跪在一个箱子旁边，现在抬起头正温柔地看着他。

 

他摇摇头，也走了过去，弯腰打开了箱子，里面各式各样的物品垒堆在一块，全部是他们留在瑞文戴尔的东西。

 

他翻到一条银白色的帛锦，有些不记得这是哪里来的了。他把它扯出来，在地板上铺陈开，刚铎的标识呈现在眼前，令他惊叹不已，那针脚细腻整齐，每一针都倾注着坚定的决心。他认出来了，这是她的作品，上面还有她的笔迹。阿拉贡的脸色苍白起来，阿尔温花了多少时间才缝制出这样的美丽织锦，而这一切全都是为了他。

 

他颤抖着将它拾起，竭力别去想莱戈拉斯正看着自己，他还没做好准备抬头迎接精灵眼中流露的同情。他将织物卷起，系好，它应该永远不会再被打开了。

 

他拨开一件锁子甲衬衫，一件厚实的束腰衬衣，一件酒红色的短披风，这肯定是吉姆厉的，尽管他从未见过他穿过它。他的手指拂过一个躺在箱底的浅色木盒，盒子上有一圈金丝装饰的叶子，微微闪着光。他把它抓了出来，挑开搭扣，打开了盒子。光线照亮了里面的红色天鹅绒，丝锦包裹着一个样式简单的金冠。他坐了下来，突然心头一沉，天气再热也抵不过他现下感受到的寒冷。他用手指轻轻擦过闪耀光芒的头冠。

 

在他旁边的莱戈拉斯僵住了，阿拉贡神情恍惚，麻木地将盒子递给它的主人，精灵的双手小心地托举着它，优雅而庄重。

 

阿拉贡认真地审视着他，他现在看起来好像和以前不一样了，或者说更像人类了。他脸上藏着疲惫，微微弓着背脊，肩膀有些垮下，也有了些眼圈，他看上去仿佛是被错放在这间石室之中，与人类世界格格不入。他本是珍宝，是阳光，是自由的生灵，他理应在树木间穿行，在河水中游淌，在微风中欢笑。可他现在好像被人从野外掳来，关在笼子里供人观赏。他不属于这儿，他就不该被困在这石墙之中。

 

“我很抱歉，”他的语调不带任何感情，看着莱戈拉斯把王冠捧在手中转动，眼睛好奇地盯着表面反射的光芒，就好像从来没见过它似的，就好像过去一千年间戴着这个头冠的人不是他一样。

 

“你说什么？”莱戈拉斯轻声问道，转脸看向阿拉贡，阿拉贡避开了他的目光。

 

阿拉贡转身，背靠着箱子，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手在脸上摩挲着，心中非常难过，“我甚至都没问过你的意愿，就把你拽进这场政治斗争里，”他悲伤地盯着垂在膝盖上的双手，“我忘了我自己……我忘了你还有自己的生活。”他瞥了一眼放在精灵腿上的王冠，“而我心中是清楚的，我们会面对艰难险阻，还有我们二人可能都无法克服的困难，”他微微颤抖，勇气从心中渐渐褪去，“我是个蠢货。”

 

莱戈拉斯将金冠放回盒中，坚定地将它的盖子扣起，轻轻放在地上，然后倾身靠近房门，抻直身子，“砰”地一声把门关上，把阳光与鸟鸣全都挡在了外面。

 

“阿拉贡，”他朝他靠近，坐在他身边，一只手搭上他的手臂，让他感受到他温暖的体温，“只要你开口，我无论如何都会留下来的，”他柔声说道，他满怀希望地抬起头，望见精灵眼中的怜爱之情，“哪怕你和阿尔温结婚了。”他一只手轻捧阿拉贡的脸颊，脸上浮现一丝悲伤的笑容。

 

阿拉贡的心痛苦地揪在一起，莱戈拉斯愿意待在他身边，哪怕他的爱得不到回报，因为他只想和他在一起。他抬起手，指尖悬在他苍白的面颊边，刹那间，一股无限的爱慕之情席卷心头，胸中百般激荡。“你很美丽，你知道的吧？”阿拉贡喘息道，眼睛眷恋地扫过他的完美面容。

 

莱格拉斯笑了，轻柔而害羞。“有所耳闻，”他悄声道，“但我只信从你口中说出来的。”

 

“我不配得到你，”阿拉贡轻轻抚过他柔软的嘴唇。

 

莱格拉斯眉头微皱，抓住阿拉贡的手，将它从颊边拿开，搁在自己的膝盖上，然后倾身向前，话语如思念轻抚他的耳畔。“你值得拥有和平，我的爱，你值得幸福，你值得所有一切美好的东西。如果我能为你带来这些，这将是我的荣幸。”他轻轻吻了阿拉贡的唇，缓慢而湿热，让他放松下来，发出一声叹息。他伸手揽住精灵的后脖颈，把他拉近，他抬手按住阿拉贡的胸膛，免得两人都跌落在地上。

 

“我害怕现在的生活对你不公。”阿拉贡轻声道，与他额头相抵。

 

“艾斯特尔，”莱格拉斯笑了一声，“只要在你身边，不论什么样的生活，都比我梦想的好上百倍，”他坐了回去，用坦率的眼神与阿拉贡对视，“生活总有困难，而我们会克服它们。”

 

“可我们必须隐藏……？”阿拉贡摇摇头，这一想法令他心痛。

 

“这都是暂时的，”莱格拉斯喃喃道，“但事情总会好转。”他眼中闪耀的希望鼓舞了阿拉贡，那里面蕴含的安定感令他精神振奋。莱格拉斯优雅地站起身，向他伸出手，把人类拉了起来，紧抓住他，让他牢牢站稳。“来吧，我们还要准备宴会呢，”精灵笑开了，“而明天，你就是国王了。”他的话好像有魔力一般，阿拉贡平日想到加冕大典，额头就冒冷汗，恐惧感爬满全身，但现在却平静了下来。他抓住精灵白皙的手，拿到唇边轻轻一吻。

 

他们静静地离开了，只对旁边的卫兵嘱咐了一句，就一同穿过大厅，木盒子被稳当地夹在精灵的胳膊下。他们走到了该分别的地方，无言地流连了一会儿，交换了一个意味深长的眼神后便分开了。

 

阿拉贡目送他远去，精灵走到阳光下，沿着小路往客厅去，头发上笼罩了一层金色光晕。他对他的爱与渴望牵动着他的心，让他的呼吸紧促起来，他的眼光追随他每个脚步，不愿离开他的背影，直到精灵拐了个弯，彻底消失在他眼前。但即便如此，他仍留在原地徘徊了一会儿，闭着眼睛，嘴角露出一个轻笑。一个路过的卫兵犹豫地停下脚步，问他是否安好。阿拉贡吃了一惊，赶忙点点头，然后继续赶路，第一次期待起晚上的庆典来。


	19. Chapter 19

当太阳终于沉入地平线，苍穹逐渐被染成深蓝色，盛宴开始了。阿拉贡举起酒杯，为他一介游侠的生活作别，为他执掌天下的伊始祝词，以他的谦逊打动了在场所有人的心。吊灯上的蜡烛燃起，金银餐具和挂在白墙上的镜子都闪闪发光，大厅中洋溢着节日气氛。大家尽享美酒佳肴，聆听丝竹管弦，梅利和皮平惟妙惟肖地演绎战斗轶事，吉姆厉回忆各种英雄壮举，嚷嚷着自己比莱格拉斯剿灭更多兽人的胜利。

自从踏入白城以来，阿拉贡头一次觉得真正回到了家，他惬意地靠在椅子里，享受朋友的陪伴，和打算留下来参加加冕大典的伊欧墨聊天，同时假装没看到法拉米尔和伊欧文之间的眼波流转。

他露出了一个懒洋洋的笑容，心里头放松又惬意，不论抬眼看向哪里，张耳听哪里的谈话，他的注意力最终都会回到自己身侧的莱格拉斯身上。他身着浅蓝色丝缎外套，长发松松地系在后头，额上戴着金冠，双眼在谈笑间迸发喜悦的光芒，快乐地为各种故事锦上添花，看上去美丽得令人心碎。阿拉贡在桌子下面暗暗用膝盖蹭了蹭精灵的大腿，满意地看见精灵的眼中爬上一层暗影，微妙地瞪了自己一眼，弄得他觉得又是好笑，又有些蠢蠢欲动。他今晚可不容易，喝了不少酒是一方面，精灵脸上焕发的容光也让他脑子停止运转，看什么都像梦境一般。

最后，桌上的东西都被撤了下去，舞会开始了，音乐响起，宾客们排起了队伍，手拉着舞伴踏入舞池。霍比特人也踏着奇妙的舞步加入进来，他们没有什么规则可言，总之就是兴奋地转个不停，逗得大家都露出了笑容。

“多么美妙的一景，不是么？”莱格拉斯安静地说道，堪堪压过音乐和拍手的声音。

阿拉贡微笑起来，看着一对对舞伴旋转摇摆，脚下跟着打着节拍。“没错，”他说，“我承认，我曾以为我们再也不会有这样快乐的日子了。”他望着精灵，看到他脸上祥和的神情，笑得更加灿烂了。莱格拉斯转脸与他视线相对，好像知道自己正在被盯着似的。阿拉贡且勾起嘴角，转身走入舞池，却突然看到马汀在屋子另一头盯着自己，胃里不舒服地纠结起来。马汀带着嘲弄的笑容，装模作样地向他低头鞠躬，接着瞟了一眼他身畔的精灵，让阿拉贡十分不安。他看到那人脸上毫不掩饰的恶意，禁不住打了个寒颤，然后看到他转身消失在人群中。

他愣了片刻，才回过神甩甩脑袋，让自己忘却刚才那种汗毛倒竖的感觉。伊欧文朝他走来，邀请他跳一支舞，他微笑着接过她的手，在所有人的注视下步入屋子正中央，跟随新的旋律翩然而动。她纤细的手腕恰如其分地搭在他的掌中，他领着她绕了一个大圈，她的裙摆随着步伐擦过他的双腿，她转过脸与相识的人两两相望，绽放出耀眼的笑容，而且与法拉米尔对视的时间额外更长一些。

他们旋转、跃动，舞步与节奏完美相扣，他无比欢畅，满心洋溢着快乐。曲毕，他们互相鞠躬，法拉米尔几乎立刻上前邀请了伊欧文，眼中闪过一丝占有欲。他俩带着温暖的笑容注视着对方，法拉米尔把她拉近，她紧紧攥着他的手掌，看到这一切，阿拉贡不禁感到心头轻快起来。

阿拉贡拒绝了很多邀请，假装口渴躲回到人群中，避开一道道明亮而焦灼的视线。每个人都急切地想与他攀谈，好对外吹嘘自己和国王说上话了。他溜到房间的后面，又往杯中斟了一杯清凉甘甜的红酒，灌了一大口下去，这无忧无虑的畅快感让他体内燃起熊熊火焰。又一支舞结束了，大家开始交换舞伴，他的眼神越过人群，与法拉米尔对望，朝门口撇撇头，示意自己准备离开。

外面很凉爽，星星点缀在天幕上，没有一丝云朵遮蔽月亮，银月洒下冷光，让阳台在黑夜中朦胧地散发着光芒。他沉沉倚在栏杆上，俯瞰次第下沉的街道，城市的建筑延绵至白茫茫的田野，穿过奥斯吉力亚斯的平原，一直延伸到河边的灯塔旁。

他深深地呼出一口气，闭上双眼，享受微风拂过微红的脸庞。

“你即将拥有这片美丽的土地。”阿拉贡睁开眼，毫不意外地看到莱格拉斯悄无声息地出现在自己身旁，沐浴在月光的华彩中，与他一同倚靠在栏杆上。

“是啊，很难相信就在几星期前，那片土地见证了我们这一纪最伟大的战斗之一。”他望着那些平原，那里已经看不到战争的痕迹，广阔的田野被银色的群山环绕，山脉一直延绵到看不到的地方。

莱格拉斯抱起双臂，靠在石栏上，波澜不惊地看向阿拉贡，“你不喜欢晚宴？”他闲适地问道，心中很清楚，他并不是因为不喜欢跳舞和美酒才躲到阳台上来。

阿拉贡摇摇头，双眼发亮，嘴角露出一丝笑，“我如果和伊欧文再多跳一支舞，恐怕就会面临来自法拉米尔的人身威胁。”精灵被逗得轻笑出声，可是下一秒阿拉贡便愁苦地皱起眉毛，让他没了开玩笑的心思。

“怎么了？”莱格拉斯问。

阿拉贡叹息一声，摇摇头，目光扫过眼前的景致。“这么多年来，我一直觉得这样的生活离我非常遥远，好像永远不会到来，可现在它就在眼前，就这么悄悄降临在我身上。”他低下头，看着自己搭在栏杆上的双手，“我怀疑自己是否做好了准备，我怀疑自己永远也没法做好准备。”

“阿拉贡，”温暖的手掌搭在了他的手上，“你会是英明公正的国王，这一点我深信不疑，你生来就是领袖，而且已经领导他人很多年了，不论你自己意识到了没有。你的谦逊，你的仁慈，将使你成为比你任何一位祖辈都更伟大的国王。”

阿拉贡听到这番赞扬，弯起嘴角笑了一下，胸膛内泛起阵阵暖意，可他还是低着头。“听你这样说我很荣幸，我的爱，”他柔声道，“但我还是有种感觉，好像在黎明前我自己的一部分就会消失了似的，这是我身为自由人的最后一夜了。”

莱戈拉斯握紧了他的手，“你是国王，你只须侍奉自己。”他提醒他道。

“此外还有刚铎城和她的几千名百姓，”阿拉贡喃喃道，翻过手腕把他的手抓住，“还有你。”他轻声诉道，将他手牵到嘴边，在掌心中轻轻落下一个吻，听莱戈拉斯在身畔发出一声叹息。

他们安静地站了一会儿，简单地享受着彼此的陪伴。屋内的乐曲被微风吹送到耳畔，阿拉贡缓缓转身，挺直了腰，非常正式地伸出手，露出温和而满足的表情。“与我跳舞吧。”他低声邀请道，心里砰砰直跳，莱戈拉斯害羞地笑了笑，接过他的手，任阿拉贡将他的腰搂过。

他们慢慢靠近，音乐完美地衬托出夜晚的美妙，此刻被镌刻进阿拉贡的记忆，在未来的岁月中，他只要闭上眼睛就能再次回想起今日的一切。他紧抱着莱戈拉斯，与他脸颊贴着脸颊。“我对你的爱比任何人都深。”他低声道，精灵的手搭在他的胸膛上，微微蜷起手指，裹在他柔软的衣料中，“我会永远珍惜这一刻。”他亲了亲他的面颊，火热的唇下，他的肌肤凉凉的。

“我也一样，”莱戈拉斯转头看进阿拉贡的双眼，悄声答道，“我爱你。”

他们放缓了脚步，阿拉贡又吻住他，一只手轻轻捧着他的脸，然后滑进他的金发中。二人都没有意识到正在被人从门边注视着。法拉米尔打发了所有想靠近的人，想让他们俩在这混乱的夜晚里能拥有片刻平静，他看到他们对彼此毫不遮掩的爱意和宠溺，也怔怔地露出一丝微笑。

“那么告诉我，”当阿拉贡想亲吻他脖颈的时候，莱戈拉斯把嘴唇凑近他耳边，轻声问道，“如果这是你身为自由人的最后一夜，你想要做些什么？”

阿拉贡笑了，嘴唇贴向精灵洁白的面庞，紧搂住他的腰，在他的尖耳朵边低声言道，“要你……”他心满意足地看到莱戈拉斯颤栗起来，他的吐息让他猛抽了一口气，“我想听你哭喊出我的名字。”

他用不着看他幽深的眼神，也知道他的话语让精灵慌张起来。他缩进阿拉贡的怀中，展开脖颈让人类更加深入地吸吮、啃噬他的肌肤，他紧缩臂膀让他们贴得更近，可那还不够，远远不够。

“他们会想要你回到宴会中去的，”莱戈拉斯颤抖着声音提点道，可这改不了他的心意。

“我知道，”他低声哼道，手指将精灵的衣衫拉紧，挺身又一次攫取了他的双唇。

“你在乎吗？”莱戈拉斯大笑。

“一点儿也不。”阿拉贡说道。他们之间再无多言，他牵起精灵的手，沿着阳台踱步，顺着狭窄的小路，幸运地找到一条出去的通道，能够不必穿过大厅，挤过前来庆贺的人群。假如他们发现国王不见了，或者发现其他人也不见了，会说些什么呢？他没有考虑过这些问题，反正法拉米尔可以编出借口。他所不知道的是，法拉米尔是看着他们离开的，保证他们俩不被打扰的职责履行完毕后，他愉快地咧嘴一笑，就从窗边转过身去了。

尽管白城美轮美奂，可阿拉贡依旧心急如焚地想找到一条从宴会厅到他卧室的最快的路。他几乎没拐几个弯，也未在阴影中逗留，一路直奔而归。阿拉贡借夜色的遮掩，把精灵按在墙上，热切又深情地吻他，双手探入他已松开的衬衫，感受那极致柔软的肌肤，熊熊火焰在他体内燃烧，精灵的肌肤贴到他哪儿，火焰就烧到哪儿，这炽热的刺激让他咆哮着将牙齿嵌入精灵的光洁的肉体。

他们终于摸进卧室，重重地关上房门，阿拉贡将门栓插上，回头看到爱人眼中暗涌的情潮，露出一个赞赏的笑容。他们同时伸出手，在对方发间缠绕，在衣着下探寻，唇齿相贴，片刻不分离。阿拉贡领着他匆匆朝房内走去，双手解开他的纽扣，剥开他的衣衫，眼中流露出渴望。

他们来到床边，阿拉贡将他一推，用幽深的眼神上下打量着王子躺在床上的曼妙身姿。精灵脸颊泛红，金发凌乱，双眼闪过一丝狡黠，伸手缓缓摘下额上金冠，朝床尾随意一扔。他双手撑在身后，踢掉了靴子，以挑战的眼神看着阿拉贡，激得他胸膛下隆隆作响。他跪在床沿，轻攥精灵的金发，将他拉上前来给他深深一吻，呼吸火热地低吼道，“你想让我疯掉么？”

莱格拉斯只是笑笑，双手拉过阿拉贡的腰臀，把他们的身体靠在一块，缓缓碾磨。阿拉贡推着精灵双肩，用自己的身体将他压住，让他向后倒在床上。纤细而坚实的躯体在他身下拱起，让阿拉贡呻吟了一声，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。精灵的双手伸进他衣下，锋利的指甲划过他的皮肤，突然间把他们翻了过来，上下调了个个儿，阿拉贡气息不稳，被精灵的力量吓了一跳，睁大双眼，看着跨坐在自己身上的诱人的美景。精灵抓住阿拉贡的衬衫，紧紧揪起，把他拉起身，阿拉贡则用双手深入他的纤腰，任莱格拉斯撕开他的衣服，纽扣随之迸开。

阿拉贡张嘴在精灵平坦的胸膛上喘息，伸舌在灼热的肌肤上舔舐。他甩掉了衣服，把挂在精灵手肘的丝绢外衫也扯了下来，一起丢在床下，接着，阿拉贡把他们上下位置再次翻了过来，手指灵活地解开他的内衫衣带，尽管莱格拉斯在他脖颈上轻咬使他分心，可他还是成功地将二人衣衫尽除。精灵一手抓着他的后脖子，紧抱着他，在他下巴上留下足以产生淤青的吻，使得人类嘶嘶吸气，微微瑟缩，压低了臀部，让莱格拉斯因这突如其来的摩擦而抽气、呻吟。

不过一会儿工夫，阿拉贡就让二人完全坦诚相见，他的手摸向他颤抖的大腿，指尖滑过细腻的肌肤，勾勒着肌肉的轮廓。他俯身压住他，吞下精灵口中发出的低吟，让他下意识地开启双唇，继续蹂躏他已淤青的嘴角。他将舌头伸进精灵温暖而湿润的口中，将愉悦的低吟融入热情。

莱格拉斯双手抱住阿拉贡后背，把他继续往下拉，双腿缠绕在他臀上，在他身下缓缓蠕动。阿拉贡跟随他的节奏动作，感到下腹逐渐涌上危险的热度，叫嚣着再快一点，再猛烈一些。他把莱格拉斯的双手按进枕头，脸庞埋在他颈中，让二人的身体继续律动，耳边响起他的喘息，听到精灵低吟他的名字，“天哪，阿拉贡，”这声呻吟如同在他耳边炸响，让他全身颤栗，突然之间，这一切都不够了。

他的血液疾速奔流，全身如火焰燎原。他需要宣誓他的主权，他要抱住他，想要在占有他的那一刻，看他天蓝色的眼眸变得幽暗。他欲念满溢，紧紧把他抓在手里，莱格拉斯在他身下伸展四肢，紧闭双眼，眉头因愉悦而皱起。“我想要你，”他声音低沉，透露着危险的渴望。

精灵的身体绷紧了，他屏住呼吸，接着长出了一口气，幽幽地发出一声叹息，挺身迎向阿拉贡，轻声说道，“我就是你的，”他倏地睁开眼，一只手挣脱出阿拉贡的禁锢，火热的手掌贴向他的脸颊，让他与自己火热的目光对视，“拿去吧。”

阿拉贡几乎无法呼吸，心跳隆隆几近爆裂，皮肤如灼烧般发烫，他用拇指轻抚被自己亲肿的嘴唇，精灵伸出粉色的舌头舔了一下他的指尖，亮出贝齿轻啃他的拇指，用充满欲望的幽深眼神与他四目相对，阿拉贡的下腹猛然一紧。

阿拉贡抬起头，突然记起床头柜上的灯炉，眼中闪过一丝明快的戏谑。他向前倾身，小心翼翼地从上面将盛着灯火的碟子取下，手指浸入散发芳香的油中，指尖感受到它的温暖与顺滑。他缩回手，看油在火光下发亮，呼吸因期待而急促起来。

他这次的吻带着无比强烈的欲望，饥渴而热烈，莱格拉斯拼命想要跟上他的节奏，双手紧紧攥在他的胳膊上，想找到一个支撑的地方。阿拉贡的血液已近沸腾，心都跳到了嗓子眼，他用膝盖分开精灵的双腿，手滑了下去，看着他深邃的双眸和泛红的双颊，与他牢牢对视，然后将手指探入温暖的身体，缓慢而有意识地动作着。面前的双眼此刻闭上了，睫毛抖动，脖颈后仰，金发陷入枕中，眉毛因不适而皱起。“放松。”阿拉贡心醉神迷地低声说道。

他另一只手拨开散落在精灵额前的金发，轻吻他的唇角，感受他因痛苦和快乐带来的剧烈喘息，他找着角度抽动手指，让莱格拉斯绷紧了身体，眼睛睁的大大的，屏住了呼吸，张开嘴像冻住了一般，疼痛与突如其来的满足感相互交锋。他抬头看着阿拉贡，伸手勾住他的后脑勺，把他拉下来投入自己火热的吻中，他大声喘息，呜咽着，呻吟着，点燃阿拉贡的欲望。

他拉开距离，喘得上气不接下气，转而俯向精灵剧烈起伏的胸膛，舌头舔过他精致的锁骨线条，这味道让他上瘾，让他急进，让他疯狂。他趁机又加了一根手指，啃噬他的柔嫩肌肤，让莱格拉斯低声呻吟，双手紧紧抓住他的头发，把阿拉贡的脑袋继续按在他的胸前。

他从未有过如此欲念，白热到令他双目眩晕，耳中只闻低声抽噎与满足的叹息，心念完全被在他身下扭动的身体攫取。他伸手按住剧烈扭动的精灵，跪坐在床上，好更加清楚地端详他，看他别过脸去，双眼紧闭，嘴巴微张，双手揪着床单，几乎要将它扯碎。这景象简直让他受不了，想到自己是让他变为这幅样子的元凶，就差点要当场缴械。他大汗淋漓，身体因欲求而颤抖，交替着用精灵语和通用语轻声祈祷、请求。

阿拉贡抽回了手，一边享受着他微微发出的抗议声，一边轻抚过他颤抖的小腹，“转过身去，”他低沉的声音充满渴望，心脏剧烈跳动，足以震颤他全身。莱格拉斯睁开眼看着他，蓝色的眼眸几乎变得幽黑，折射着二人此刻极致的渴求，他缓缓背过身去，火光在他肌肤上舞动，为肌肉的峰峦投下阴影，诱使阿拉贡俯下去与滚烫的身躯相贴，嘴唇直取精灵敏感的后脖颈，牙齿轻轻嵌入他的肌肤，让他扭动着发出呻吟。他的手在他背脊游走，指甲轻轻剐蹭泛红的皮肤，让莱格拉斯的身体不住抖动。最后，阿拉贡终于抓住他的腰臀，把他拽起，让他跪在床上，紧紧扣住他的腰，几乎要让那里淤青起来。他微微克制住自己，祈求自己下定决心，调整了一下，接着将他们的身体契合在了一起。他盯着精灵的肩头，看它们随着每一次急促的呼吸而起伏颤动，又因他的入侵而僵住、绷紧，一动不动。他咬了咬嘴唇，指甲掐入掌心，逼迫自己慢慢来，不要因沉浸在狂喜中而急于把自己深埋在他体内。莱格拉斯掺杂着快乐和痛苦的轻喊让他无法享受当下快感，他的脑袋垂在肩膀中间，急促的呼吸声对平复阿拉贡的渴求没有任何帮助，这反倒让他更想向前挺动，看他失去控制，看他在眼前崩溃。

他稳住自己，伸手轻抚他的背部，感到他僵直着身躯，几乎要到崩坏的地步。莱格拉斯的胳膊哆嗦着，几乎撑不住他自己的身子，阿拉贡怜惜地倾身把他抱在怀中，然后往后拉，让他靠着自己的胸膛，完全坐在自己的大腿上。精灵张口发出轻声哭喊，让阿拉贡神经都要崩断，他扬起头枕在人类肩膀上，金发在他背脊洒落，丝滑的触感让他轻颤。“阿拉贡……”他带着乞求低声痛呼他的名字，他一只手按住他剧烈跳动的心口，拇指摩挲着变白的伤疤，接着张开手掌，感受他愈加起伏的呼吸，另一只手向上摸到他苍白的喉间，温柔地抚着莱格拉斯的面庞，将他转过脸面向自己，亲吻他张开的双唇，吞下他轻柔的喘息，惊异于灌注全身的暖意，敬畏于怀抱在臂中的无暇美丽。精灵眼中闪耀着无限爱意与信任，他回头看着阿拉贡，抬起胳膊勾住他的后脑勺，让他们更加紧密地吻在一起。阿拉贡闭上双眼，心中充满激情与爱意，他双臂紧紧搂住柔软的身体，前所未有地意识到自己是多么珍惜他，爱慕他，这种爱情只在过去被人写在歌谣里过。

他把脸埋进他脖颈，火热的呼吸喷洒在闪烁银光的肌肤上，他充满占有欲地紧抱着他，让他微微受惊。他舔着唇下的肌肤，品味汗水的味道，让它融化在自己口中，他露出一个野性的微笑，臀部动起，听精灵猝然发出的呻吟，感受他的后背紧压自己的胸口。

阿拉贡的手在紧实的胴体上游走，看他颤抖着发出叹息，心里愉悦不已。他每律动一下，他口中就迸发出他的名字。他感受着他的火热包裹着自己几乎发痛的坚挺，一只手伸进他股间，配合着他缓慢抽送的节奏，握住精灵的会阴轻轻揉动。精灵一只手突然紧紧抓住他的腕子，跟随他的节奏摆动，另一只手抚上他心口的手掌，与他十指相扣。

“莱格拉斯…”阿拉贡唤道，全身席卷而过一阵令人恼烦而痛苦的欲望。他没有放开手，把他们俩都往前一送，把精灵按了下去，让金发铺洒在枕头上，开始了第一次真正猛烈的冲刺。莱格拉斯发出的叫喊令他失去理智，他闭上双眼，集中在他们身体湿滑相交的地方，他自己的呻吟与精灵的轻声哭喊夹杂在一起，让周围的空气升温起来。阿拉贡倾身舔过精灵的背脊，双手滑过剧烈颤抖的胳膊，抓住紧握着床单的两个拳头。

阿拉贡哼了一声，挺直了身子，把莱格拉斯反过来仰面躺着，接着立刻上前，把他臀部抬起，冲进了他的身体。莱格拉斯几乎尖叫起来，背脊离开了床铺，整个身体都如弓般绷起，指甲在阿拉贡手臂上拖出深红色的抓痕。“哦，天哪，”阿拉贡喘息道，这句轻叹像一个奇妙的祷告，仿佛在感谢神灵赐予他眼前美景。他几近疯狂地将他们的身体紧贴在一起，吻住精灵的双唇，把他拽进一个令人满足的深吻，感受他的喘息，聆听他的啜泣。“哦，天哪，莱格拉斯，我爱你。”他喃喃道，与他额头相抵，睁开眼睛就能看到精灵眼中的深沉和迷醉的狂喜。精灵疯狂地抓住他的背脊，双腿缠绕他的大腿，让他进得更深，抽送得更快、更激烈，把他们送往更高的浪潮。他们的呼吸愈加急促，心跳也愈加剧烈，直至所有思绪都相撞迸发为一道白光，他们喊出彼此的名字，声音在房间内回荡。

可能过了几年时间吧，又或许是几秒，阿拉贡终于找回了神志，精灵灵动的四肢缠绕着他的身体，手指还插在他发间，他脸颊下紧贴着的心脏仍在急速跳动，而他们的呼吸都渐趋平缓。

“你哭喊出我的名字了，”阿拉贡低声说道，疲惫地在莱格拉斯火热的胸膛上印下一个吻，露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。身下的躯体因轻笑而震动，显然是想起之前在阳台上的对谈来。

“我是喊来着。”莱格拉斯说道，呼吸拂动阿拉贡的头发。阿拉贡用胳膊肘撑起身子，俯瞰王子迷人的面庞，注视着他头发蓬乱，满脸通红，嘴唇红肿，眼睛亮闪闪的样子。他拨开一绺汗湿的金发，勾画他脸颊上的红潮，然后朝前挪了挪，捧住精灵的下巴，给了他一个悠长、缓慢而又深刻的吻，想要把他那毫无条件又包含万千的爱意都尽数倾注给身下的这个人，那些责任和义务全都被抛在了脑后。莱格拉斯抬眼朝他露出一个温柔而坚定的微笑，他纤长的手指勾住阿拉贡的脖颈，把他拉入另一个吻中。


	20. Chapter 20

阿拉贡深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐息，注意力集中在膝盖下的石砖上，不去想盯着自己背脊的几千双眼睛。他牙关紧咬，抬头看着面前的巫师，他手上端着的王冠在阳光下闪烁光芒。他不知道甘道夫是否能看到他眼中的恐惧，是否听到他内心正默默倒数，直到冰冷的金属压在头顶。大局已定，仿佛远处某个大厅敲响战争的钟声，令甘道夫的话音渐渐消失在耳边。

 

他站起身，嘴里发干，一手紧紧握着身侧的剑柄，心中无比感谢背上那件沉重的披风，它压在他的肩头，藏起他想要逃跑的颤栗的双腿。他抬眼一点一点看向远方，人群就像层层海浪，抬着脸拍着手，声音像白噪音一样在他脑中回荡。他一动不动地站在那，拼命回忆自己接下来应该说什么。

 

他听到身后传来一声嘟囔，甘道夫倾身轻轻提点了他誓言的头一个字，阿拉贡感到一阵解脱，差点晕倒当场。誓词如流水般冲到嘴边，吐字清晰，发音响亮，他确信这不是他自己的声音，显然是苦练背诵的结果。他真的该向法拉米尔赔罪才是，先前他被迫学习的时候，还很逆反来着。

 

他看到跻身人群中的摄政王，他的手覆在胸口，正带着明亮的笑容看着自己，让阿拉贡觉得心头顿时轻松起来。伊欧文站在他的旁边，然后是伊欧墨，他的眼神扫过他的朋友们，他们的脸上带着期待与喜悦，和其他人一起鼓掌、欢呼，半身人们比谁喊得都响，阿拉贡不由自主地微笑起来，然后心脏突然一窒。

 

他不记得是否见过莱格拉斯这样迷人过，全身上下无一处不高贵，眉目如画，姿态卓绝，光芒四射，仿佛将所有阳光都吸引到了他的身上。他站在人群之外，没理会周围的呐喊，没理会皮平使劲扯他的衣袖。他与阿拉贡视线交汇，眼中流露深沉而热烈的骄傲，让阿拉贡心脏颤动起来。他抬脚，开始走下台阶。

 

第一个迎接他的是霍比特人，弗罗多与山姆一同向他鞠躬，眼上全被泪水打湿。吉姆厉和甘道夫突然出现在他身侧，带着和霍比特们一样的笑容。阿拉贡热切地想要将他们全部圈进臂膀，抓住这珍贵的一刻，使它隽永，即使时光流逝也不会让它褪色，他会永远记住这些最亲爱的朋友们。

 

伊欧文亲了亲他的脸颊，对他不吝赞美之词，她身畔的兄长则是使劲握了下他的手，他们两个人都带着敬畏的心情望着他，好像不敢相信这个与他们一起在战争中出生入死的男人现在就站在面前，头戴金冕，在阳光下熠熠生辉。一只手搭上他的背脊，亲密地从厚重的斗篷下伸进去，顿时扫掉了他这一天所有的阴霾，他本能地转身也搭上他的背脊，把莱格拉斯拉进怀抱，看到他惊讶地笑出声，自己也露出一个大大的笑容来，然后把嘴凑到他鬓边，悄言爱意。声音刚传入精灵的耳朵里，就被人群的呼喊盖住，然后他们俩松开了怀抱。阿拉贡瞥见精灵高领下的淤青，脸上浮起一记窃笑，他刚与那双湛蓝的眼睛对视，就立刻挪开了目光，生怕想起昨晚给他无暇肌肤上留下印记的事情，会闹得自己面红耳赤。

 

时间好像变缓了一样，上千张笑脸洋溢着祝福，空气中弥漫着喜悦，花朵在微风中起舞，他转过脸，微笑着向所有人伸出手，想要把每张脸都刻入记忆。这些是他的子民，是他城市的百姓，他们尊他为王，每个人都向他祝福，消除压在他肩头的压力和害怕难当大任的疑虑。

 

艳阳高挂当空，法拉米尔轻声提醒他还有好多公文等他签署，这是一个稍作休整的好机会，能在阴凉处清醒一下脑子，在下午的活动开始前，坐下来喝一口水。他微微颔首，然后举手示意甘道夫同他一道去，他的出席是非常必要的。他很高兴终于能摆脱那件斗篷，尽管有吉姆厉帮忙，脱下它仍旧费了一番功夫。他微笑着对戴蒙致谢，向他道别，然后再度望向人群，眼光一直在搜寻一缕金色秀发，他倾身仔细观瞧，微微皱起眉头，然后低头看向吉姆厉。“我们的精灵呢？”

 

吉姆厉不够高，怀里还抱着沉重的斗篷，只能对阿拉贡耸耸肩膀，表示自己也不清楚。阿拉贡慢慢地在人群中搜索，心不在焉地看皮平的头发从视线里飘过，是霍比特人在跑动罢了。他面前的人群好像分开了一些，透过缝隙和阴影，他看到他的爱人在众人里散发光芒，和刚铎人民们的灰色面孔形成鲜明对比。阿拉贡灿烂地笑开了，可莱格拉斯没有与他对视，而是紧张地读着手里的一封信，一名年轻侍从尽忠职守地立在一旁，谦恭地弯下腰。阿拉贡觉得背脊蹿上一阵寒意，伸着脖子想看清楚那皱起的姣好眉头好愈加晦暗的眼神。他一行行地读着信中内容，目光呆滞，露出茫然的神情。阿拉贡脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，他立在原地一动不动，看着莱格拉斯抬起双眼，好像被什么超然的力量支配一般，他死死盯着人类的眼睛，脸上带着已然麻木的震惊。

 

他感到呼吸困难起来，骨子里发寒，不自主地颤抖，张口却喊不出他的名字。他看到侍从焦急地想得到精灵的注意，待得莱格拉斯开口说了些什么后，他迅速鞠了一躬，双手紧握在胸前，向后退去，消失在人群中。阿拉贡不顾一切地想赶紧飞奔过去，用手轻抚苍白的面颊，抹平皱起的额头，可他突然停了下来，是法拉米尔把他拽住了，他被自己突如其来的紧张弄得忘了怎么说出拒绝的话，只是激动地甩开了他的手，然后立刻回头去看莱格拉斯站着的地方，但他已经不见了。

 

他无所适从地垫脚四处打望，疯狂地找寻精灵的痕迹。他终于找回自己的声音，大声喊着莱格拉斯的名字，周围的人们都关切地朝他看过来。

 

“我会去找到他的。”吉姆厉粗声粗气地说，把阿拉贡的斗篷扔到了脚边，向法拉米尔点了点头。法拉米尔再次领着阿拉贡，将他带往内厅。阿拉贡任由自己被拉走，听甘道夫一边拍他肩膀，一边低声向他保证，矮人一定会完成使命的。

 

阿拉贡感到心头十分沉重，胃里没来由地纠结不已，他最后看了一次熙熙攘攘的人群，人们仍旧在抓住一切机会欢呼他的名字。

 

他不知道自己是怎么坐到书桌前的，也不知道自己签署了哪些文件，更不知道自己在心中数了几分钟，还是几小时。终于，房门打开了，皮平走了进来，仍旧穿着白城的守卫制服，但他不同寻常的装扮并不是让阿拉贡扔下手中笔杆的原因，是那张天真无邪的脸上的表情和他声音中的颤栗。

 

“吉姆厉让我来找你，”他低声说道，声音在石室中回响，他两眼睁得大大的，充满了疑惑，“莱格拉斯要走了。”

 

阿拉贡猛地站起，几乎要把椅子掀翻，披戴着的沉重斗篷差点让他失去平衡。“什么…？”他似乎无法理解霍比特人说的话，他肯定是听错了。

 

“他现在在马厩，正在备马，”皮平紧张地揪着衣角，眼神一刻也没有离开面前的人，“他收到了他父亲的旨意，他…”

 

阿拉贡不需要再听下去了，他一脚踢开椅子，从桌子后走出来，手指摸索着斗篷上的扣子，一把扯掉，让它落在地上。他招呼皮平，让他在前面带路，法拉米尔和甘道夫立刻跟了出来，但他已经听不到他们呼喊他的名字，而是径直让霍比特人带他出了大厅。他期期艾艾地地问道，“什么旨意？”

 

“他没说，”皮平答道，现在正小步跑着跟在身后，因为他已经知道去马厩的路，“吉姆厉只是说要我来找你。”

 

“保佑那个矮人！”阿拉贡暗暗道。他脑中突然产生了一种偏执，这想法很快就占据了他的心灵：也许莱格拉斯原本就打算一句话都不留就离开呢？他们到达后，门还没开就听到矮人的低声咆哮。

 

马厩里很昏暗，昏暗到阿拉贡得适应一会儿才能看清聚集在一起的一小撮人群，霍比特人和矮人抱着手臂围着精灵，阿拉贡看得出来他穿着旅行的装扮，心里抽痛起来。没了金冠丝袍，他穿着平时的衣物，带着内疚的痛苦表情，与阿拉贡视线相会，可手下还在给马套鞍，做着出行准备。

 

“莱格拉斯…”阿拉贡喊道。他原本希望吉姆厉是过度反应，可看到精灵脸上的哀伤，这一希望逐渐渺茫。

 

“啊！终于来了个能跟你讲道理的人！”吉姆厉喊道，向走过来的阿拉贡招手，“告诉他，阿拉贡，在这样的好日子里着急要走，是非常不合适的！”

 

阿拉贡小心地走上前，全身冰冷地看到精灵转过脸去，“莱格拉斯，这是怎么回事？”

 

“在这，我看不懂。”吉姆厉塞给他一封信，他低头看着手里的信纸，小心地展开，密林国王那整洁优雅的笔迹显现出来。他读着信的内容，喉咙哽住了。信中语句简短，结尾精炼：“我即刻召你回朝。”阿拉贡摇摇头，脸上满是震惊和伤痛，拒绝相信这一切。吉姆厉催促道，“写的什么？”

 

阿拉贡舔了下干裂的嘴唇，呼吸急促地抬头看向精灵哀恸的面庞，低声回答道，“瑟兰迪尔要西渡了，”他喃喃道，紧紧捏着信纸，“莱格拉斯要么回去继承王位，要么与他一起去往瓦林诺。”

 

他感到好像被人抽干了生命，没有一丝力量能战胜震惊带给他的麻木，他仔细端详眼前这张小心掩藏着悲伤的容颜，正如以往读过千万遍那样。

 

“我们一天有两个国王啦！耶！”梅利欢呼道，山姆踢了他小腿一下，让他立刻安静了下来。

 

“他没有在笑，梅利。”他低声警告道。所有人都低下了头，莱格拉斯转身背对着他们，专心给阿洛德戴上嚼头。

 

“莱格拉斯…”阿拉贡悄声唤他名字，直直向前站到精灵旁边，近到能看到他肩膀的颤动，看到他眼中的疲惫。阿拉贡将纸攥在手中，举到他眼前，要求他作出解释。精灵麻木地用手接过信件。

 

“我很抱歉。”莱格拉斯轻声道，声音沙哑，充满痛楚，拒绝看向阿拉贡的眼睛。他简短的话语让阿拉贡的心脏停止跳动，那其中意味再明显不过了。

 

“你不能离开，”阿拉贡睁大了眼睛看着精灵，不明白他怎么能不与自己对视，只低着头看着地板。他走上前，胸中迸发怒意。“你不能离开！”他的喊声在马就中回荡，让马群受到惊吓，也让所有在场的人惴惴不安。“莱格拉斯。”他以命令的口吻厉声叫他的名字，命令便意味着服从。

 

莱格拉斯抬起头，眼中浮现出一种奇异的色彩，一种徒然的愤怒如风暴般涌来，他把信紧紧捏在手里，“那么你指望我做什么？”他反问道，声音沙哑又充满痛楚，与那双坚毅的目光相对，“你觉得我能反抗他？”

 

“但也不用现在就走吧？”阿拉贡呼吸粗重，尽一切所能克制自己双手垂在身侧，“你可以等。”他直截了当地说。

 

“这不是请求啊，阿拉贡，”莱格拉斯提高了声音，在他面前挥舞着信封，那破开的蜡封在阿拉贡眼中就如同烙铁一般，“这是他的召唤！”他后退了一步，眼里好像有什么东西死掉了一样，他的语调平静下来，“他是我的父亲，但他首先是我的国王，”他静静地说道，那种可怕的认命感又席卷而来，让阿拉贡五脏翻腾。

 

仿佛整个世界都在他脚下转动，他屏息低声道，“不要，”他毫无意义地否认道，看着精灵戒备的双眼，突然之间觉得自己完全迷失了，“我是你的国王，”他轻声道，这话是只给精灵听的，“而你是我的王子。”

 

他感到自己的防线后仿佛有什么东西崩塌。他已经完全慌神，还能说些什么？还能想些什么呢？“别走，”他声音颤抖，简直不像一个国王了，而突然之间他不在乎还有人看着，也不在乎别人能从他的话里猜到什么，他的话让精灵姣好的面庞上露出了极致的痛苦。“求你……求你别走。”

 

阿拉贡伸手圈住纤细的手腕，灰心丧气地看到莱格拉斯转过身去，闭上眼睛，不让他看到精灵眼中溢出的泪水。“我没有选择，”他低声道，每个字都灌注着痛楚，“我不像你那般自由。”

 

阿拉贡感到恐慌开始遍流全身，心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动，他摇摇头，否认自己的想法。这肯定是一个很可怕，很可怕的错误。这样美好的日子怎么会有这么阴暗的事情呢。他转身面对甘道夫，希望能恳求他做点什么，让一切回归正常，让精灵坚定起来，让他的心不要因为痛苦而碎裂。但甘道夫没有看着他，而是低头盯着地上的稻草。他们没人能够与他对视，吉姆厉和法拉米尔都带着怜悯的表情看着别处，不敢看向他眼中的狂乱。

 

阿拉贡逼着自己冷静，深呼吸，靠近精灵，不由自主地抓住他的手臂。他低声道，“别这么做，”他能感觉到他的胳膊在颤抖，因而更加坚定地钳制住了他，“留下来……我们谈谈。”他抓住柔软的衣料，指甲深陷进去。

 

“没有什么可谈的了，”莱格拉斯低语道，终于抬脸看向阿拉贡，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，“我不必服从你的命令。”

 

听到精灵话语中的哀伤，阿拉贡的心碎了，眼眶因涌上泪水而刺痛，“那至少今天留在我身边…再与我待一晚…”他哀求道，闭上眼睛，不愿看那双忧伤的蓝色眼眸。

 

“阿拉贡…”他感到他温暖的手指轻轻盖住了自己的手。他们之间没有更多话语，只有喷洒在他脸上的甜蜜气息，只有胸中紧紧揪起的冷意，让他疯狂，让他绝望，让他疼痛，让他胃里感到恶心。

 

阿拉贡感觉到他的手松开了，想要把自己推开，他抗拒地睁开眼，以晦暗的眼神凝视着他，短暂而又无边无际。他的手滑上莱格拉斯的后脖颈，贴着金发下温暖的肌肤，他把他们拉近，堵住他因惊讶分开的双唇，狠狠地给了他一个亲吻。阿拉贡隐约能听到一众人的抽气声，能感觉到对方轻声呼吸，夺走自己肺中的空气，但他不在乎，因为他要让精灵相信，他们的爱完美无缺，莱格拉斯想错了。他不可能离开他，只要他的爱与他相当，只要他也有与他紧紧相拥的渴望，只要他也能与他深情对视，直到星星消失在天际。可是莱格拉斯退后了，他急促地呼吸着，喊着阿拉贡的名字。

 

“你会回来的。”阿拉贡在他柔软的唇瓣间低语，伸手摩挲他光洁、带着红晕的脸颊，他再次温柔地吻了他，让这句话成为一句陈述，成为一道毋庸置疑的命令。

 

但莱格拉斯什么都没说，他闭上了眼睛，歪过头，让自己的脸颊紧贴阿拉贡的触碰。“莱格拉斯…”阿拉贡喘息道，抬起下巴，好更加清楚地看见精灵的脸庞。“你会回来的…”他又强调道，精灵睁开眼，泪珠跌落在他的无暇肌肤上。这一幕令阿拉贡如至冰窟。

 

阿拉贡踌躇着，想摇晃他，让他回答自己，想从他眼中读到悲伤和哀痛以外的东西，想知道他拒绝说出的真相，究竟会怎么动摇他，击溃他，让他心如死灰。“莱格拉斯…”

 

“甘道夫…”莱格拉斯的嗓音很沙哑而破碎，阿拉贡不明白为何他会叫其他人的名字。巫师走上前，伸手轻轻地抓住了阿拉贡仍旧拽着精灵衣服的手，坚定地把拉开。莱格拉斯转过身，不去看阿拉贡脸上的震惊和恐惧，他扬起缰绳，即便在痛苦之中，也行云流水地为阿洛德套上嚼头，飞身上了马，不论阿拉贡脑中如何叫嚣着不可能，他也准备离开了。

 

阿拉贡被紧紧抓着不能动，但即使他想动也动不了。他的双腿僵直，双臂脱力，他抬头看着他的精灵，他的王子，看他的目光从每个人脸上掠过，眼神犹豫而绝望，最后落在阿拉贡身上。

 

他呼吸一滞。

 

他哀伤地低声说道，“我爱你。”

 

然后他就走了，缰绳一甩，驾马离开了他们这小小的阴暗的港湾，只留下一片寂静和难以置信，只留下阿拉贡孤独地站在那里，心碎欲裂，徒有他的气息残存唇上。


	21. Chapter 21

阿拉贡坐在那，就好像只有他自己一个一样，他神情淡漠，唯恐暴露出他的伤痛和紧张，以及这几个礼拜无时不刻想要从这里逃走的冲动。他无论如何都抑制不了那种恶心的感觉，毫无自知地散发着悲伤，让每个与他议事的官员都惴惴不安。

 

即便此刻，他坐在长桌的首端，听议会讨论边境安全问题，他们说的那些关于叛变的兽人、巨妖和哥布林的事情，他全都充耳不闻，只是坐在那儿望眼欲穿地盯着窗外，想起分别时残留唇上的柔软触感，指尖慢慢划过自己的双唇。

 

他的离开带走了他一半魂魄。他辜负了他的人民，可这份内疚感也盖不过他想要逃离此地的渴望，他想回到没有王冠和责任的时光，能够服从自己的心愿而非地位带来的使命。

 

他记不起那天余下的时间他是怎么熬过来的了，他看着莱格拉斯的背影消融在阳光中，把他们留在寒冷的黑暗里，谁都没有说话，不愿打破那易碎的沉默。他参加了晚宴，观礼游行，麻木地听着人们的宣誓和祝福，只有吉姆厉和甘道夫默默传递的安慰之语让他继续挺了下来。

 

他已十万火急地依次派出总共十二位骑兵，虽有旁人谆谆劝导，没有人能够追上那样一位无须睡眠，无须休憩，一心一意响应国王召唤的生灵。可阿拉贡不在乎，他不能无所事事地坐在那，他得做些什么，他不愿接受这猝然的变故。还没人带回信，没人追得上莱格拉斯，问问他的抉择到底是怎样的，没人能够看着他回到他身边。

 

有时候他满心怨愤，怒火在胸中燎原，让他紧握着拳头，指甲深陷肉里，留下一个个血痕。他恨把他禁锢在此的王冠，他恨从他朋友眼中流露出的怜悯，更恨王子那与生俱来的权利，只要一道命令从千里之外送到，他就得离开他的身边。他尤其讨厌瑟兰迪尔。

 

有时他也惊异于自己绝望之深，心中怎么就会如此荒凉凄寂，他们在一起的寥寥几天竟能激起他心中如此蓬勃的爱意，以至于精灵一旦不在他身边，他的痛苦甚至已经从心灵蔓延到躯体，肩头像被有形的重担压下，弄得他喘不过气来。

 

一张地图突然被摆到面前，他回过神来，法拉米尔用金属环标注地点，建议哪里应该派遣新的驻军，摄政王的手在纸上来回游走，瞥见阿拉贡的样子，慢慢明白了他并没有听到大家说的话。法拉米尔微微叹了口气，倒了一杯酒，朝阿拉贡那边推去，阿拉贡握住酒杯，享受这片刻的分心和拖延。“您想要休息一下吗，殿下？”法拉米尔轻声问道。

 

阿拉贡对此求之不得，他需要卸下肩头重担，走到阳光下，也许和仍留在这的霍比特人们共享一段时光，游览美景，直到自己的精神全部恢复为止。但他摇了摇头，打定主意要专注起来，让自己的脑子对他王国的新鲜事感到厌倦，吸收毫无用处的事实，假装知道什么对他的人民才是最好的。

 

“剩下没什么要讨论的了。”盖瑞特在阿拉贡的左侧倾身说道。他是战争中唯一幸存的一位将军，精力充沛，体格强健，粗鲁的外表下掩藏了截然相反的本性。阿拉贡对他露出了一个由衷的笑容，对他的开脱表示感激，可他接着看见马汀同坐在他旁边的人耳语窃笑，便眯起了眼睛，脸上换上一副怒容，血液一下子沸腾了，下巴紧紧绷了起来，“我不知道我们的边境威胁是这么好笑的事情？”他咬着牙说道，那双灰色的眼睛看了过来。

 

“我很抱歉，殿下，”马汀道，“让我觉得有趣的不是守边卫兵。”他露出一个假笑。

 

阿拉贡坐直了身体，眼中迸发火光，他盯着那双充满挑战的眼睛一动不动，同时感到摄政王和将军都在旁边紧张起来。“好吧，不管怎样，把这个笑话分享给我们，我们可以利用这个机会轻松一下。”他对聚集在跟前的人们挥挥手。

 

“哦，这没什么，殿下，”他笑了，“就是开个玩笑，说也许我们该在幽暗密林的边境也设下驻军，因为你好像打算把我们所有的骑兵都派到那儿去呢。”

 

阿拉贡怒火冲天，一拳敲在桌上，紧紧咬着牙，别让自己骂出声来，法拉米尔轻抓他手腕，在他耳边低声发出责备。他看着那人充满蔑视的眼神，满心都是要把他撵走的想法。他狠狠吞咽了一下，无比想站起身离开这，但他胸中涌上一种类似骄傲感的情绪，于是低声吼道，“出去。”

 

坐在桌边的人们好像都以为自己听错了一样，面面相觑。“所有人，现在就出去。”

 

他们的目光在法拉米尔低垂的眼神和马汀得意洋洋的假笑之间来回逡巡，边推开自己的椅子站起，边咕哝着困惑的话语。阿拉贡和王子之间的关系，除了那些他当面供认的人以外，外头几乎没人晓得。“阿拉贡？”法拉米尔低声喊他。他在嘈杂的人群离去声中卷起地图，系好，夹在胳膊下。阿拉贡摇了摇头，挥手让他不必担心，余光瞥见角落阴影有白袍飘动，甘道夫正站在那等待所有人离去。

 

最后，法拉米尔也离开了，他担心他的国王殿下，多日来在他身侧目睹他被责任的重担和爱情的不幸所累，因而尽其所能地想要为他分忧，可阿拉贡好似乐于沉浸在痛苦中一样，就好像只要抓住失去的痛苦不放，就仍能保有曾经享有的幸福，因其之所以感到痛苦，是因为先感到了快乐。摄政王对从阴影里走来的巫师微微颔首，然后离开了房间。巫师带着肃穆的表情，拉开椅子，坐在阿拉贡身旁。

 

阿拉贡长出一口气，耷拉下了肩膀，窝在椅子里，手指漫不经心地在桌面上划来划去。“你这是在自甘堕落，阿拉贡。”甘道夫缓缓说道，将自己的手稳稳搭在桌上。

 

阿拉贡听到这直白的指责简直想笑出声。“我还能做什么？”他苦涩地答道，完全不在乎自己听上去像一个任性的孩子。

 

“你的行为已经和你的身份不相称了。”甘道夫毫无必要地指出这一点，审慎地打量着阿拉贡，注意到他的下巴倔强地绷起，眼神也变得执拗。他叹了口气，换了个策略，“你觉得莱戈拉斯看到你这幅样子会觉得骄傲吗？”

 

这番话好像起了作用，激起了固执自怜以外的情绪。阿拉贡听到精灵的名字，突然攥紧了拳头，感到好像有把刀插进胸膛，夺走他所有呼吸。“他走了，”阿拉贡喃喃道，“他又看不到。”他摇了摇头。

 

甘道夫看到阿拉贡的消极反应，嘟囔了一声，然后向前倾身，交叉双臂。“你和阿尔温在一起的那些年岁，你不在她身边的那些时光，我好像从没看到你这么悲伤过。”甘道夫说道，拉回阿拉贡的目光。

 

“她于我，不像他那样重要，”他低声回答，没法再用更大声音说话，“而且当时我们总会再次相见的。”

 

甘道夫叹气，想反驳他又发现自己做不到，他已经听到那些流言了，说精灵们要结伴离开海岸，森林里只会留守少数居民。他很想对阿拉贡说，也许莱格拉斯会选择继承王位，但根据那些传言消息，既然不剩多少子民，那他也谈不上统治国家了，甘道夫确信，密林那善变的国王绝对会坚持把他为数不多的亲人都牢牢拴在身边，一同度过在中土的最后时光。

 

假如事实如此，巫师恐怕王子连刚铎的边界都不会踏足，就离开了那些海岸，更别说还要进入白城，给他们的国王最后的拥抱。“现在不过才过了几个礼拜，阿拉贡，”他安抚道，“密林离这里距离可不近。”

 

“我知道他的骑速，他应该一个多礼拜前就到达边境了，”阿拉贡叹气。他已经放弃夜夜在窗边眺望原野，希望看到有骑兵的迹象，为他带来北方的消息。他时时留意城市用来联络的哨声、号角声和钟声，分析其中的意味，判断自己是该高兴还是丧气，他期待太大，不止一次听错了意思，搞得他夺门而出，一路跑到城门垛口边，搜寻骑兵的踪迹，可最后都会失望而归，心里沉甸甸的。现在他就可以远远地听到换岗的哨声，晚餐的钟声，但如果他仔细聆听，如果他用力希冀，他就可以想象自己听到的是象征骑兵归来的号角声。

 

“我很累，甘道夫，我厌倦了这些痛苦和心凉，但我不会放弃的，”他把头靠在椅背上，“因为放弃就意味着我并不爱他。”

 

“没人能否认你爱他。”甘道夫柔声说，轻轻把手搭在阿拉贡的手上。

 

阿拉贡吞咽了一下，闭上了双眼。他既沮丧又欣喜地发现，每当合上眼，他就能清楚地看到这样的美景，那是莱格拉斯的微笑，每当他内心感到满足，就会闭着眼睛，面朝太阳，轻松地露出那样的笑容。

 

房间的门被打开了，沉重的开合声将阿拉贡从幻想中惊醒，听到门内轻盈的脚步声，他在椅子里坐直身子，对着门边衣衫蓬乱的男人微皱眉头，那人的头发被风吹得乱糟糟的，脸上微红，左右脚来回摇摆，双手托着一张纸，纸张的边角折得十分整齐。阿拉贡站了起来，喉咙奇怪地发紧，他意识到他没有听错号角声，他的耳朵没有欺骗自己。“你带来了回信？”他问道，内心紧张不已。

 

“是的，殿下，”那人鞠了一躬，阿拉贡走上近前，“我碰到了一个从森林往南边来的信使，他托我一定要尽快把这个带给您。”他举起信件让阿拉贡接过，那速度之快都没让他眨一下眼。

 

阿拉贡挑开蜡封的时候手指都在发抖，随着蜡灰洒落，他将信展开了。看到纸上那熟悉的整齐而又流畅的笔迹，他嘴唇发干，心头好似有重石压下，既害怕又渴望地读了起来。

 

‘我亲爱的艾斯特尔，

 

我已经安全到达了，我到达后的第一件事就是写信告诉你，因为我知道你会担心。森林变了好多，战争对我们家园的影响远远超乎我的想象，我们的军队几乎所剩无几，我哥哥的儿子也在一次战役中牺牲了，这令我十分悲痛。

 

父亲计划铲平多尔哥多，希望它的覆灭能加快驱散大地上的阴影。这将是他离开前的最后举措，因为他希望料理完这些，就尽快西渡，他的心因我们曾经美丽的家园被摧毁而变得沉重了。我不得不沮丧地告诉你，到达这里的不仅有我们胜利的消息，似乎你曾经的未婚妻回到伊姆拉崔的时候提及了她离开的原因。他知道我对你的爱了，知道我渴望回到白城，而我很难过，我的爱，因为他不同意我们，而且还命令我和他一起离开海岸。但我会坚持和他谈的，我会继续保有希望，因为除了能够再次看见你，还有什么能够抚平我心头的伤痛呢。当初我们那样离别让我懊悔不已，我应该顺你的心愿再和你待上一晚的，可我心里头知道，我还没有穿越那些城墙，就会彻底垮掉，分别带给我的伤怀，即便有你的安抚也无法痊愈，可能有些伤口就是切得太深太快，所以注定好不了的。对此我很抱歉。我向你保证，我的爱，我不会什么话都不留下就离开这片海岸，你要知道，我爱你，倾尽所有。你的王子。’

 

阿拉贡感到一阵恐慌，把这封简短的信再次读了一遍，他用手指描摹每一个字，看到了纸上干涸的泪痕，想到他漂亮的王子写信时曾哭泣过，他就心碎不已。这封信虽短，可无疑减轻了他的情伤。

 

他的内心空洞洞的，胸腔发紧，挣扎着想要呼吸，他紧紧捏着信件，甘道夫将手搭在他肩膀上，俯身也去观察那整洁的字迹。

 

“殿下，我命令其他人在路上等待接力，你需要的话，我今晚就换马出发，七天后就能把任何消息送到森林，神明保佑。”信使朝他鞠了一躬，等待他的回答。

 

“非常感谢你的努力，”甘道夫看到阿拉贡脸上爬上的绝望，替他回答，“去享受一顿美餐，今晚安歇吧。”信使朝巫师笑笑，稍稍鞠了下躬，朝门口走去。

 

“他要走了，”阿拉贡轻声道，声音里不带任何感情，他抬起绷得紧紧的面庞，看向巫师善意的关切眼神，“甘道夫，他要走了。”他难以置信地说道，身体开始颤抖。他不明白事情怎么会变成这样。

 

“还不一定呢。”甘道夫立刻回到，在信件从阿拉贡手中滑落之前接住了它。

 

“我得立刻离开。”阿拉贡朝门那边走动，但突然停了下来，一只手牢牢地抓住了他的臂膀。

 

“别那么急。”甘道夫告诫道，把他拉了回来，领到桌边，一只手按着他的肩膀，强迫他坐了下去。巫师好整以暇地坐在他对面，把信放在他们中间。“这就是一封报平安的短信罢了。”甘道夫强调道，张开手指按在纸上，“无疑是他到家的那天写的；给他时间，他说他会和他父亲谈谈的。”他严肃地注视着阿拉贡的眼睛。

 

“如果国王命令他离开呢……？”阿拉贡想到这个就倒吸了一口气，仿佛已经看到莱格拉斯站在海岸边。

 

甘道夫露出一个微笑，眼神变得和蔼，倾身向他低语道，“相信他。”

 

阿拉贡屏住了呼吸，眼神没法从他爱人的笔迹上挪开，“我确实相信他，”他说道，“我是不相信他的父亲。”

 

甘道夫仍旧在笑，他微微低头，承认阿拉贡的观点有些道理。“撇去你听到过的关于瑟兰迪尔的那些传闻，他确实非常爱他的儿子。”他的话中带着深重的分量，阿拉贡看到他投来的奇特眼神，感到不安起来，将自己的眼光移开了，不再与巫师对视。他伸出手轻抚模糊了字迹的泪痕，全身心希望自己当时就在那儿，能帮他擦去泪水，而他现在怀疑自己也许永远无法奢求这样的机会了。


	22. Chapter 22

几天变成几个礼拜，几个礼拜变成几个月。星星转变了轨迹，随着晨昏交替，愈加向南方靠近。夏天即将结束，白昼越来越短，正如阿拉贡心中的希望一样，一天天变得更加渺茫。

 

他们仍保持联络，每收到一封信，他都默默祈祷它会带来更好的消息，可每封信的结尾都是一样的，莱戈拉斯承诺他的爱意，并且保证他不会不辞而别。

 

现在他每次展开信纸都小心翼翼的，不急于立刻读完它，免得这就是精灵最后的消息。他屏住呼吸，心脏砰砰直跳，做好一切准备被宣告结局，如果这就是最后一封信，那它便是他往后余生所能抓住的唯一东西了。

 

他的朋友们都很耐心，强拉他坐在火炉旁，与他喝酒聊天，直到他在椅子上睡着为止，竭尽全力让他别再被自己的思绪所折磨。可是当号角响起，昭示北方信使到达的时候，他们也没法阻止他眼中染上狂乱的气息。

 

阿拉贡坐在长凳上，半眯着眼睛沐浴在阳光中，那件绣着白树图案的皮上衣被叠起忘在一边。虽说已是秋日，可天气仍旧热得不可思议，他难得偷得半晌闲，不用管繁琐政务，跑到花园来打发时间，微风送来浓郁花香和一阵爽朗的笑声。

 

他扬起眉毛，看到霍比特人正上演一出精心排练过的话剧，主题正是他们在风云顶的遭遇。梅利扮演阿拉贡，朝空气中嗖嗖刺剑，假装与敌人搏斗，伊欧文坐在草地上，拍着手哈哈大笑。

 

这是他这么长时间以来最接近平静的时候了，他允许自己满足地发出叹息，允许自己因洗刷痛苦的解脱而感到内疚。他准许自己享受他人的陪伴，同时希望精灵也有人相伴。但他伸直双腿，交叉着脚踝时，仍旧不由自主地感到震颤。

 

低沉的号角声从城市下方升起，所有人都回过头看着阿拉贡，让他不自觉地瑟缩了一下。他们都等着他惯常的反应，可他强迫自己坐着，脸上挤出一个微笑。

 

霍比特人又重新开始表演，随着弗罗多应声倒地，戏剧也快到了尾声。他一手紧紧抓着肩头，露出痛苦的表情，伊欧文女士差点要相信他真的在折磨之中了，她称赞了他们的演技，为他们鼓掌，阿拉贡情不自禁地也想加入她的行列。但他的眼神从这快乐的一幕移开，落在了靠在城墙边的吉姆厉的身上。他看见他驼起背，歪过脑袋，一副很好奇的样子。吉姆厉低声对法拉米尔说了什么，指指墙外，摄政王立刻合上正在阅读的书本，与矮人一块讨论吸引了他们注意力的事情。

 

他们朝他的方向看了一眼，发现自己被盯着后就看向别处，然后一齐转过身去。阿拉贡感到有些不安，开始坐不住了，他站起身穿过草坪，经过笑嘻嘻的霍比特人，想从他们的谈话中听取一二。可他们的低语声模糊难辨，在艳阳之下似乎变得更加不清楚了。

 

但他用不着询问他们在讨论什么，他自己就能看到平原上扬起的灰尘，一列马队正全速朝这边奔来，阿拉贡眯起眼睛，也靠在墙边，用他游侠的触觉捕捉任何可以辨认来者身份的细节。他只能认出被风吹起的锈红色斗篷，其中有几个人是金发。

 

“是洛汗来的？你说呢？”法拉米尔猜测道，他歪过头看着阿拉贡。

 

“不是的。”阿拉贡喃喃道，僵住了身体。洛汗的骑兵哪怕和平时期都会带着头盔，这些骑兵却任由他们的长发被风吹散，自由飘动，朝白城一路逼近。即便站在这么高的地方，阿拉贡也能看见为首的人额上闪过金光，心中一惊，不知来人究竟是谁。正在这时，一个侍从满脸是汗地跑进花园，来到他们身边。

 

“殿下，”他赶紧鞠了一躬，“据边境守卫通报，密林的国王即将造访。”他紧张地看着阿拉贡，不确定该如何反应，只知道他们都被告知，国王心急如焚地等待着来自绿林的任何消息。

 

阿拉贡的脸刷地失去血色，尽管天气很热，他却感到遍体生寒，所有人的目光都集中在他身上，他本该因这些专注的眼神而脸颊泛红，可他却觉得自己脸色苍白。

 

他的第一反应是咒骂。大声地，不停地咒骂。任何言语，只要能平息心中升起的恐慌，能安抚猛烈跳动的心脏。他再次俯瞰正接近城市的骑手们。

 

“谢谢你，”他咬着牙说道，“将他们带到皇家庭园。”他把男孩打发走了。

 

他的大脑一片空白，只有心脏麻木的跳动声在耳边隆隆作响，缓解了浸入五脏六腑的惊惶。他闭上双眼，回忆起在自己待在密林时看到国王对其他人的冷嘲热讽和刻意辱骂，他之所以能忍阿拉贡，完全是看在他儿子的份上。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛，突然心中涌起了希望。或许莱格拉斯和他父亲一块儿来的呢。他大步穿过花园，急忙抖开那件上衣，套过脑袋，恨死这沉重的皮坎肩把他的衬衫紧压在他的皮肤上。

 

他没理会周围的人，径直从花园走了出去，其他人则急匆匆地跟在他后面，迫切地想知道接下来会发生什么。他俯身钻过一道拱门，沿着蜿蜒的长廊，在石城中兜兜转转，小径上处处是斑驳的碎影，那光亮刺得他睁不开眼，但也为他照亮了道路。

 

皇家庭园是倒数第二层的一个巨大的开放空间，旁边围绕着三堵高墙，上面挂着满是鲜花的篮子，空气中弥漫的香气似乎因热度而变得更加浓郁，此时吹来的微风倒能带来一丝喘息。

 

阿拉贡将汗湿的手掌在外套上擦了擦，麻利地抹平衣袖上的褶皱。他走到城墙边缘向下望去，这里是俯瞰街道的绝佳视角，他看着马匹缓慢而稳定地行进，穿过下午出来活动的人群。人们侧身贴在墙边，仰着脸，带着欢喜的表情注视这些美丽的生灵经过。

 

阿拉贡无法分享他们的惊讶和喜悦，因为随着国王靠得越近，他的心就爬得越高，快要卡在嗓子里。他贪婪地扫视人群中的每一个人，寻找熟悉的姿态，徒劳地看自己是不是能认出某个拉缰绳的动作。他热切地祈祷他们能抬起头来，让他认出某张面庞，也许这几个月他就不算白等。可他们没有。他们整齐划一地以完美的队形跟在他们的国王身后。国王一只手抓着腰间剑柄，挺直背脊，下巴高高扬起。当所有金发精灵都消失在阿拉贡的视线之外后，他也从墙边退了回去。使团转过了最后一道弯，得到了大门边守卫的迎接。有些居民被他们的光明与美丽所吸引，大着胆子恍惚地一路跟来，随着大门在精灵身后关起，他们的目光也被彻底隔绝在了外面。

 

“要鼓起勇气，”阿拉贡低声对自己说道，他挺直了腰板，昂起胸膛，甩了甩落进眼睛里的头发。他完美地展示出了什么叫力量与高贵，下巴坚毅的线条和自信的姿态丝毫没有暴露他心底悚然的恐惧。他能眼睛都不带眨地面对一万兽人大军，但想到密林国王就在他的城中，他就忍不住发抖。更重要的是，莱格拉斯很可能和他在一起，他是军队的统帅，也是皇家守卫的一员，而且阿拉贡知道，莱格拉斯拥有精灵王国中最骁勇的战士的美誉，这一点令他父亲非常自豪。瑟兰迪尔若离开密林，不可能不将他带在身侧。除非他故意要他留下，无情地断绝这个让他们再相见的机会。

 

无数破碎的梦带着谴责的声音朝他砸下，阿拉贡几乎感到窒息，强迫自己呼吸要稳定、平静。一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他甚至没法转头去看向身边巫师的眼睛。

 

马蹄声越来越近，在紧张而沉默的空气中回荡。甚至鸟儿也停止了歌唱，它们似乎能感受到庭院中弥漫的焦虑与不安。霍比特们的双腿转移着中心，手背在身后，想要尽量显得高一点。吉姆厉站在法拉米尔和其他守卫的旁边，这两个人都同样紧张地盯着阿拉贡。午后的阳光为拱门投下一道长长的阴影。

 

他怎么才能阻止自己？假如他在守卫中看到了爱人的脸庞，他怎么才能阻止自己喊出他的名字？阿拉贡摇摇晃晃，心念几乎被渴望压倒，他陷入了一种疯狂的希望中，他想看莱格拉斯低头看着自己，想看他在阳光下散发光芒。

 

白城守卫踱着正步来到马匹前，黑色的制服在白日下形成鲜明对比，预示着精灵王的到来。阿拉贡屏住呼吸，胸膛发紧，看着国王的守卫鱼贯进入庭院。他们勒住缰绳，调过马头，俯视着这一小群人，眼神冷酷地扫过石墙，目光快速掠过每一处阴影、缝隙和角落，训练有素地警惕着一切动静。阿拉贡盯着他们两人，克制自己别暴露眼中的急迫，挨个扫视他们的脸庞。所有精灵在国王走上前时，在他面前列队散开。但阿拉贡根本不在意他们的首领，他还没有在大批随从中找到他的爱人，他的眼睛追随着每一缕金发，看他们翻身下了马，他带着无限痛楚的渴望细细打量每一张脸，意识到莱格拉斯并不在他们中间。

 

阿拉贡觉得一阵无力，移开了视线，免得被人瞧见他眼中的刺痛，他紧咬下唇，害怕胸膛因痛苦而抽气，他感到窒息，每一次呼吸都像有火焰在燃烧。巫师的手再次搭在他的肩上，用力捏了一下，焦急地轻声喊他的名字，让他找回自控，让他在痛苦中站稳脚跟，想让他挺起背脊。阿拉贡深吸一口气，知道瑟兰迪尔正站在自己面前，他希望心中的冰冷能封印怒火，鼓起勇气面对国王的目光。阿拉贡吞咽了一下，挺直胸膛，高高昂起头颅，与冰蓝的眼眸对视。

 

他的呼吸像冻住一般，心脏都停止了跳动。脑子里所有的想法都消失不见，阿拉贡不知道自己是不是终于疯了，那连夜的噩梦和白昼里的幻想已经具象到了他眼前，因为他根本无法相信自己眼前的景象是真的。

 

“莱格拉斯…？”他难以置信地问，声音轻得几乎听不到。

 

精灵没有说话，只以一个温柔又有些紧张的害羞笑容作答，阿拉贡真实地颤抖起来。真的是他。他的眼睛没有欺骗自己，阿拉贡膝盖发软，死死盯着面前这张朝思暮想的脸庞，他曾无数次祈祷神明赐予恩典，让他能够再次凝望这双眼睛。

 

他比阿拉贡记忆中的样子要更加漂亮了，光是看上他一眼，就让他血管中涌起甜蜜的痛苦。他仔细端详，看他头戴金叶王冠，披散着长发，身着绣着国家徽识的长袍。

 

他朝前迈步，双腿颤栗，嘴里发干。“真的是你吗？”他的嗓音直发颤。

 

莱格拉斯哀伤地看着他，眼里好像带着痛楚，嘴角掠过一丝温柔的微笑。“是我。”他悄声答道。这一声回答便足以让阿拉贡知道他是真的。他顿时心花怒放，在狂喜的冲击下步履不稳，幸好莱格拉斯伸手抓住了阿拉贡的臂膀，免得他因这突然的宽慰而倒下。

 

阿拉贡哈地笑了一声，捏着精灵的肩膀，手指深深陷入厚厚的丝绒斗篷的褶皱中。“你继承了王位……”他轻声道，牢牢盯着那双未曾离开自己脸庞的双眼，精灵关切地扫视着他的眼眉鼻口，眼神暗了下来。

 

莱戈拉斯点了点头，让阿拉贡站直了身体，放松了手下禁锢，盯着他不可置信的眼睛。“是的，”他喃喃道，轻轻放开了他的胳膊，“这是我唯一能留下来的方式，”他庄重而矜持地与阿拉贡对视，然而他那轻柔的嗓音却表明，他的话是只给他一个人听的。他优雅地垂下双眼，悄声说道，“这是我唯一能与你再次相见的方式。”

 

阿拉贡闭上了眼睛，知道所有人都盯着自己，他的脸上都能感觉到他们炽热的目光。他松开手，自己站稳身体，克制自己的渴望，别把莱戈拉斯揽进怀里，紧紧拥住，深嗅他的气息，用自己的心跳与他的心跳相抵，他知道，只要抱着精灵，他的每一次呼吸都将是甜蜜的，他那饱受摧残的肺部也会彻底得到治愈。

 

沉默似乎在空气中流动，其他人没有听到他们的低语，但他们知道这一幕的意义，没人能否认这二人周身散发的甜蜜痛苦，所有人都能看到他们不得不把双手放在身侧，竭力抑制自己伸出颤抖的手指，去触碰阳光照耀下的脸庞的冲动。

 

他们并不是孤身在此，远远不是，他们不仅被宽容的朋友们包围着，还被他们身着锦衣制服的部下围绕。阿拉贡仔细打量面前的精灵，嘴角浮起一丝微笑，看到莱戈拉斯穿着如此高贵，敬畏与骄傲席卷他的心头。他说不出话来，他没法表达他那彻底被征服的感受。

 

“我很抱歉没有事先通知就来了。”莱戈拉斯挺直了腰，稍稍退后一步，提高了嗓音，好让其他人也能听见。他的眼中闪烁着光芒，朝周围所有熟悉的面孔扫了一眼，笑容洋溢着温暖，同时也被一张张惊讶的脸孔和灿然的笑容所感染。

 

“确实是个绝妙的惊喜，“吉姆厉吼道，大步上前抓住了莱戈拉斯的腰，给了他一个大大的拥抱，闹得几位精灵守卫也立刻上前，但他们的国王挥手示意他们退下。

 

“你简直令我难以置信，一个矮人会想念一个精灵的陪伴？”莱戈拉斯开玩笑说道，他们都哈哈大笑起来，吉姆厉气急败坏地忙不迭反驳着，脸颊涨得通红。

 

“反正我肯定不想念你的小聪明。”他一把抓住莱戈拉斯的手，然后甩开，因为精灵正在拨弄他的头发，他可不会让他这么做的。

 

“好吧，我也想念你了，”他温柔地笑开了，朝周围看了一圈，眼神最终落在阿拉贡的身上，让人类的脊椎流过一丝欲望的颤栗，“但我恐怕得耽搁一会儿，因为我想与你们的国王单独谈话，如果他愿意的话。”

 

“当然愿意，”阿拉贡想都没想就脱口而出，不管精灵提什么要求他都会答应的。他仍旧没法完全相信，莱格莱斯就在这，他骄傲而坚定地站在那里，阳光照在他的脸上，使得他的眼睛如他额上华丽的金冠一般闪闪发光。阿拉贡向一旁挥了挥手，指了指庭院外通往白树上层的宽大街道。阿拉贡一点儿也不在乎这条道路通往何方，只要他有精灵在身边，只要他能看着他的脸庞，知道自己所有绝望的祈祷都得到了应验，那么即便要回到魔多的黑暗深处，他也在所不辞。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the author again. Her original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822388?view_full_work=true   
> Very emotional work indeed, like stream, slowly and constantly, at the end, it flows into the ocean, become a part of the deep and everlasting love.

去往下一层的路途很快，一条短隧道穿过岩石，蜿蜒而上，形成一条幽深凉爽的小路，将他们带到阳光下。阿拉贡永远会为这座城市感到惊叹，他走到阳光下看到眼前的壮美景色，微风吹拂着白树上新生的几片叶子。

 

南端的点灯处有一群守卫面无表情地站在烈日下，阿拉贡朝其中一名点了点头，挥挥手让他们退下，提前交班。莱戈拉斯继续往前走，沐浴在午后阳光下的脸庞十分安详，他朝石塔那边靠近，阿拉贡不得不跟在他身后，当他转过身面向阿拉贡时，他倏地屏住了呼吸。莱戈拉斯侧身看着人类走近，目光突然转向正在离开的守卫们，他们迈步进入了回声阵阵的大厅，无疑很高兴终于摆脱了炎热的天气。

 

最后脚步声消失了，只听得见微风送来的鸟鸣和城市下方孩子们隐约的嬉闹声。阿拉贡强烈地意识到，只剩他们两个人了，他急切地想伸手去触摸面前的脸庞，希望看到莱戈拉斯将自己浸入他的爱抚，那一幕总是让他窝心到胸口都揪起来。

 

但他不是唯一拥有这样渴望，因分离而心碎的人，他也不是唯一彻夜难眠，每次呼吸都扯得心脏骤疼的人。阿拉贡刚叹了口气，莱戈拉斯就突然撞进他的怀抱里，贪婪又渴望地给了他一个吻，他急切地搂住阿拉贡的脖颈，而他也用手臂箍着精灵的腰，把他拉得更近。他的眼前迸发出喜悦的白光，心头轻盈让呼吸也变得轻快起来。他感觉到莱戈拉斯在吻中发出叹息，于是微笑起来，抬手捧住他光滑的脸颊。

 

他轻唤爱人的名字，喘息着诉说爱意，他将金发拨到后面去，紧抱住他，再次攫取他的唇瓣，品尝他的味道，感受他的身躯与自己的完美契合。他温柔地抚摸人类的脸，尽一切力量去驱散深入他灵魂缝隙的刺骨黑暗。

 

他们慢慢分开了，额头相抵，呼吸合二为一，精灵微微翘起嘴角。“我很抱歉，”他喃喃道，双手抵在阿拉贡的胸膛上，“不能与你相亲，我一刻都活不了。”

 

阿拉贡向后微仰，抬起双手捧住完美无瑕的脸庞。“我也一样，”他的指尖拂过他细腻肌肤，轻柔地勾勒他额上王冠投下的阴影，简直要以为自己仍旧在做梦，“你真的在这儿了，”他声音破碎，“你真的来了。”

 

莱戈拉斯看上去很受伤，他暗下眼神，看阿拉贡上下扫视着自己，“你觉得我永远离开你了？”他的声音发紧。

 

阿拉贡紧张地吞咽了一下，没法摇头，也没法否认他的心已被伤痛冰封，他寄给他的每一封信件，都没有做出一定归来的承诺，这给他带来的刺骨寒意，渗透进他每一次呼吸，让他嘴唇都感到麻木。“我承认，我已经不抱希望能再次见到你了。”他再次抵着他的额头，闭上眼睛感受柔软的双唇贴上自己面颊，像花瓣落在脸上，碰了碰他闭着的双眼，然后贴上他的嘴唇。阿拉贡敞开心扉去面对精灵温柔而热情的亲吻，心中灌注着痛与伤。

 

“我的爱…”莱戈拉斯靠在阿拉贡的身上，两人的身躯紧贴在一起，“我的爱，我不是有意要让你的心如此不确信的。”他抓住阿拉贡搭在自己脸上的手，将它按在自己心口，精灵的心脏正在狂乱地跳动。

 

“我不再会有任何不确信了，”阿拉贡轻声道，“原谅我。”他用拇指轻抚他柔软的嘴唇。

 

“你永远无须向我道歉，”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，“是我让你受了委屈，我应该早点写信告诉你我要来，告诉你我已作出抉择。”

 

阿拉贡抬起眼望向扣在金发上的金叶王冠，“那么你的抉择是？”他柔声问道，在莱戈拉斯往后撤去的时候，后背微微颤抖。精灵叹了口气，他的手仍旧被阿拉贡握着不放。

 

“我们当中留下来的没有多少了，”他露出一个悲伤的微笑，“总共只有一千多人，大多数都来自森林，在那里，大海的呼唤早已被我们对树木的爱所压倒，”他靠向城墙，将脸面向微风，目光越过群山向南眺望，那儿的精灵很久以前就离开海岸了，“我父亲重新命名了绿林，我将中土所有留下的精灵统一在相同的旗帜下，从此我们都是绿叶森林的子民（ Eryn Lasgalen）。”他看到阿拉贡下巴几乎要掉的样子，露出了一个小小的笑容。

 

“你现在统治中土所有的精灵了？”阿拉贡抽了一口气，看到精灵脸上的淡漠表情，禁不住笑了起来。

 

“这里已没有其他血统高贵的精灵了，”莱戈拉斯柔声道，承认这一事实让他心里很是哀伤，“南方那些失去了领主和夫人们的精灵也乐于和我们在一起，”阿拉贡感到心中荡漾着骄傲，他佩服莱戈拉斯的这份谦逊。他没太留意阿拉贡的灿然笑容，突然露出沉思的表情，继续说了下去，“你还记得我们在圣盔谷战斗的那夜吗？”他看着阿拉贡的双眼，阿拉贡回忆起了那个地狱般的地方，想起了那充满了血腥和恶臭的气息。

 

“我记得，”阿拉贡轻声道，虽然他真心希望他能忘却掉。

 

“那里一点儿绿色都没有，”莱戈拉斯悄声道，“只有黑暗，和岩石。我从未像那夜那般绝望过，我看着洛汗人挖出尸体，宣告他们已经死去，看他们怀里抱着已没了气息的孩童，知道太阳再也不会照耀在他们心头。”阿拉贡脸上浮起一种难以自抑的悲伤，与他感到同样沮丧，他仍旧没法清晰地回忆起他们胜利后的情形，出于需要和欲望，他需要压抑这部分记忆。

 

“我没有因为他们失去生命而哭泣。我不能。因为那夜如果我流下泪水，那我的生命势必终结。”他的指尖轻轻拂过阿拉贡的脸颊，“那晚你在人群之外很远的地方找到了我，”莱戈拉斯微笑道，“你跑到山顶上去了，没人知道你爬了多高，而你带回了一片绿叶。那明亮的翠绿色，好像在与峡谷底下的厮杀做着抗争。”

 

阿拉贡想起那时候了，当他的眼神越过战场，看到精灵眼底的悲伤时，他突然感到一种急迫感，王子脸上的恐惧让他胃里发紧，他发誓无论如何都要令精灵的双眼恢复平静，清除他发间和面颊上发黑的血污，因为完美的东西不应当有任何损毁。

 

“那晚我向你诉说了我的恐惧，”莱戈拉斯缓缓道，“我告诉你我的家园逐年变得更加黑暗，战争已经蔓延到我们的边境，侵蚀着树木，暗影一天天地向我们逼近，”他深深叹了一口气，“那时你告诉我，如果我们全身而退，有朝一日你登基为王，你会将伊锡利恩的森林赠予我，因为那儿是你踏足过的最美丽的森林，”他的眼神变得期待起来，“你的承诺还算数吗？”他问道。

 

阿拉贡感到心都跳到了嗓子眼，嘴里开始发干。他点点头，克制自己别去责备他，为何要带着期望问自己，因为期望就意味着质疑。“当然算。”

 

莱戈拉斯笑开了，明媚而耀眼，他美好的笑声令阿拉贡松了一口气，紧张的氛围彻底消散。“谢谢你，”他说道，“绿叶森林毁坏得太严重 ，没有多少人想留下了，而且目睹家园的惨状，留在他们至亲死去的地方，令他们的心受到了巨大创伤，”他抓住了阿拉贡的手，在他面前直直站住，“我想把他们带来南方，让他们在西渡以前，能够在相对和平的环境里生活，”他微微凑近，让他们双手拉在一起，轻柔的嗓音差点令阿拉贡失去自制，“这儿骑马去南伊锡利恩只要两天而已，”他抬起眸子，透过长睫看着阿拉贡，眼神暗下来，“而且我也有值得信赖的摄政王，”他伸手从袍子口袋掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，将他举到阿拉贡眼前，让他认出他自己的笔迹，“你写信给国王，要求我待在这儿，”他害羞一笑，“那么，既然现在我就是国王了…”他把请愿信函塞回到他手里，看到人类脸上恍然大悟的表情，笑了起来。

 

“你会留下来…？”阿拉贡满脸都是震惊的神色，脑海边缘徘徊着质疑，仍旧不信自己不是在做梦，下一秒他肯定会发现这不过又是一个白日梦罢了。但紧抓着他的手是真的，他手里的信是真的，面前那张美丽的面庞也是真的，莱戈拉斯带着温柔的笑意，眼中跳跃着活泼的生机，朝他点了点头。

 

是梦，抑或不是，已经不重要了，什么都不能阻止阿拉贡把精灵抱举起来，把他紧紧按在自己胸前，把脸埋进他的金发，莱戈拉斯抬起胳膊环住阿拉贡的脖子，悦耳的笑声回荡在庭院之中，阿拉贡抱着他轻轻摇晃，一遍又一遍地虔诚低吟精灵的名字。

 

他的心在欢唱，欣喜若狂地与他相拥。他们的手插入彼此发间，急迫又饥渴地交换着亲吻。他想着，莱戈拉斯终于回家了，他找到了回来的办法，以几乎不可能的概率回到了他身边，甚至变得比以前更美好，更美丽，阿拉贡觉得心中燃烧的喜悦几乎要让他哭出来了。“你会留下来，”他又说了一遍，享受这一事实带给他的快乐。

 

“还是有很多事等待我去做的，”莱戈拉斯微微退后，但仍旧在阿拉贡的臂膀之中，他抬头对着人类微笑的时候，脸上散发着光芒，“但只要可以，我每天都能在你身边待些时间，而且终有一天我会再也不离开你身侧。”他伸手拨开遮挡阿拉贡双眼的头发，脸上流露的无上爱意让阿拉贡不禁想道，自己是行了什么善举才让神明赐予这样的厚礼。

 

“这就是我在这个世界上最大的愿望了。”阿拉贡小心地撩起一绺金发，将它掖在尖耳朵后，手掌抚过细腻发丝，双手落在精灵肩头，他倾身给了他纯洁一吻，几乎只是轻轻扫过他的嘴唇，然后在他唇间悄声诉道，“我爱你。”他真切的告白换来了甜蜜而温柔的亲吻，精灵的双手紧紧环在人类腰后，阿拉贡则把精灵圈在自己怀中，他那破碎的心终于重圆。

 

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;;,;,;;,;,;,;;;,

 

那晚，他们庆祝新国王的归来，享用美酒盛宴，彻夜载歌载舞，而阿拉贡根本不在乎有多少人紧紧盯着他搂着精灵的胳膊，有多少人窃窃私语，对阿拉贡伸手邀请精灵王跳舞侧目而视。然而他们肯定不是舞池中最扎眼的一对儿，因为吉姆厉和梅利也在跳，皮平不知用了什么方法，说服法拉米尔允许他站在他的脚面上，也踏入了舞池，所有人都如同最亲密的好友一般欢乐地大笑。

 

他们坐着闲聊，直到月亮爬上中天，然后沉入群山之后，待她的光芒彻底从天边消失，宾客们都打着哈欠，伸着腰离开了会场，准备躺在温暖的床铺上抱着枕头好好睡上一觉。之前还熙熙攘攘的房间此刻充满了怡人的宁静，慢慢地，最后就只剩下了阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯两个人。

 

他们任寂静的夜将他们环绕，在漫长而辛苦的一天后，他们肩并肩坐在炉火旁，慢慢饮着红酒，享受在彼此面前松懈下来的时光。阿拉贡端详着精灵望着映着温暖火光的脸庞，不由自主地伸手摩挲他的面颊，待得莱格拉斯闭上双眼，叹息一声，把脸沉入他手掌时，他轻轻地笑了。“我很想念你，”莱格拉斯静静说道，声音刚刚盖过劈啪作响的火星，可阿拉贡能感受到他的痛楚，心跳变快了起来。

 

莱格拉斯转脸面向阿拉贡，眼中虽有阴影，但再没有忧伤如乌云笼罩其上。“我以为我会因为思念而疯掉，或干脆死去。”阿拉贡抓住精灵的手，让他们的手指缠绕在一块儿。

 

“这些都过去了，”阿拉贡柔声回答，“再也没有什么能把我们分开，”他紧紧捏了下他的手，嘴角露出一个安抚的轻笑。

 

莱格拉斯缓缓点头，但脸上的表情仍旧严肃。他又转过头看向火堆，闭上双眼，深吸了一口气，“我梦到过你，”他低声说道，语调迟缓，似乎拿不准想说什么，“它们那么真实，让我很长一段时间搞不清那究竟是梦境还是现实。”

 

“你害怕现在是在做梦？”阿拉贡低声问，理解了那双天蓝色的眼眸中为何出现犹疑。莱格拉斯低头看着他们握在一起的手，将酒杯放在桌上，在椅子中侧过身，轻抚阿拉贡温暖的皮肤，在他的手背上画着不知名的图案，接着将他的手贴在自己冰凉的脸颊上，带着痛楚低声承认道，“是的。”

 

“这不是梦，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡在椅中倾过身，把他们的手拉起来放在唇边，亲了亲精灵的手掌。

 

“你老这么说，”莱格拉斯立刻回道，眉毛挑起，露出一个害羞的笑容。

 

阿拉贡瞥见精灵眼中戏谑的光芒，也笑了起来，“如果你需要的话，我可以天天说给你听。”

 

“如果这是梦，我希望你永远也别叫醒我。”他靠回椅背，盯着阿拉贡，眼神流转不已。

 

“悉听遵命。”阿拉贡应承道，他会心甘情愿答应莱格拉斯的任何要求。

 

他们再次沉默下来，但仍旧拉着对方的手不曾松开，阿拉贡久久地凝视着他，欣赏着他的王子令人心悸的美好容姿。精灵额前的王冠在他眼前闪了下光，哦不，是“国王”啦，他笑着暗暗提醒自己。温暖的火光映照着他披散在肩上的丝滑长发，但也突出了他微微皱起的眉头。“精灵的梦境不该给你带来忧伤，”阿拉贡柔声说道，他感到精灵的手抽动了一下。

 

“不，”莱格拉斯轻声叹气，“他们不该是这样的。”

 

阿拉贡等待着，任时间在他们之间静静流淌，因为他知道，一旦精灵做好了准备，一定会说出来的，他从不对阿拉贡隐瞒自己的想法。“我只是为了那些离开我们生命的人们哀悼。”他捏了捏阿拉贡的手，给了他一个小小的笑容，虽然笑意并未真正到达眼底。

 

阿拉贡支起身子，斟酌起自己接下来要说的话，害怕给他造成更大的伤痛。“你还没有说过你是怎么被允许留在中土的。”他端详着他的面庞，注意到他的姣好容颜上闪过内疚与痛苦。

 

“很简单，”莱格拉斯最终还是回答了，“我的父亲想要护我周全，但他意识到，即使是他的意愿也无法战胜我内心的力量，”他平视着阿拉贡的眼睛，“假使我离开这片海岸，那我的灵魂注定要被撕成两半，我已和这块土地牢牢连结在了一起，因为你就在这里。”他用拇指摩挲着阿拉贡的手背，不带任何表情地注视自己的动作，“他和我都同样清楚，还没等我到达海岸，我的心就会碎的。”莱格拉斯叹口气，伸手揉了揉额头，缓解双眼的疲惫，“他花了好多个晚上说服我改正我的错误，”他摇摇头，似乎在甩开缠绕在他脑海中的想法，“但这些都不重要了。我们是情深义重地分别的，这就够了。”

 

阿拉贡能看得出来，莱格拉斯隐藏了他真正的感受，用他多年惯用的手法，将他的痛苦掩藏在看似冷静，不可捉摸的面具之下。他后悔问他这个了，他就不该提起他的父亲，尤其当他仍沉浸在内疚和苦痛之中的时候。今天不该如此悲伤，今天是喜悦和欢庆的日子，是他们紧紧相拥，卸下心头和肩上重担，简单地坐在那儿，和爱人手牵手的日子。

 

可这一天已经结束了，夜晚也已过去，阿拉贡感到血管中涌起另一种渴望，他迫切地想要抹去精灵眼中的疼痛，亲掉他眉间挥之不散的犹疑，于是他明显带着目的地缓缓站起身，使得那双在火光中闪闪发亮的眸子看了过来。阿拉贡轻轻抓住精灵的手，把他拉起起身，站在自己面前，周围的空气突然紧张起来，莱格拉斯似乎能从他的眼中看出他的意图，他在炽热的黑暗中低声向他问道，“跟我来…？”

 

阿拉贡能看到爱人的身体颤抖起来，眼神变得晦暗，阿拉贡抬手抚向他白皙而光洁的脸颊，温柔又充满爱意地摩挲着，然后在他嘴角轻轻投下悠缓甜蜜的一吻。莱格拉斯的手也伸向他的面庞，转而贴着阿拉贡的身体，在他的吻下顺从又被动。

 

他不需要回答阿拉贡了，他眼中的爱意和信任已经给出答案，那里辉映着与他同等的喜悦。他们并肩从大厅走了出去，脚步轻柔，几乎听不见声音，黎明的第一道曙光照亮了他们头顶的天空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! Yeah! I hope i could do better. A challenge, but at the same time, lots of fun.


End file.
